Disease
by J.J. Banks
Summary: [AU] Hiei is the country's most sought after millionaire bachelor. When he hires a new maid to clean his living quarters, she's the last person he expects to flip his life entirely upside down. [HieixBotan]
1. Welcome to Jaganshi Manor

**J.J. - **The idea for this story came to me after reading a romance set in the 1700s. It really has nothing to do with this story. Funny where inspiration comes from, ne?

Well, for the time being, I'm greatly interested in this story, so updates should occur regularly. But we all know how many authors _say_ that...

Anway, please enjoy.

* * *

**Disease**

**By: J.J. Banks**

* * *

_You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go_

_No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart_

_I got a **disease**  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a **disease**_

_Feels like you're making a mess  
You're hell on wheels in a black dress  
You drove me to the fire  
And left me there to burn_

_I got a **disease  
**Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy_

_I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a **disease**_

_I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my **disease  
**Yeah well free of my **disease  
**Free of my **disease**_

* * *

"Oh my go– Is that a _spider web?"_

Hiei glanced up from his book. He turned a bored expression to where Kurama was standing with a horrified look across his face. "I don't know. Is it?"

Kurama turned and glared at him. "This is completely disgusting, Hiei. The whole top floor looks like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, frowning defensively. "You know I don't have time to clean up here. This stupid company takes up all of my spare time."

"Then let the maids come up here once in awhile!" the red-head cried in exasperation.

"No."

The answer was quiet, but unquestionable.

The top floor was his sanctuary. Where he could live and escape, without having to constantly glance over his shoulder and watch his every step. If no one was allowed up here, there was no need to fear what people would see.

"What about one person?" Kurama's voice interrupted his reverie.

"What?"

"Yes..." Kurama began to pace and Hiei could almost see the wheels gyrating in his mind. He spoke as if Hiei weren't even there. "Just one person. Their job will be simply and only to clean the top floor. Someone with no connections to the business, or demon, world. Someone slightly naive..."

"Kurama..." Hiei began in a warning tone.

"The risks are almost non-existent." Kurama faced him. Seeing Hiei's disagreeable face, he smirked. "Either you go along with this, or I'll force you to spend an hour a day cleaning."

Hiei scowled. He tried fruitlessly for several minutes to come up with some way out of this. Not being able to think of anything, he growled in response. "I want the best."

"Of course," Kurama replied with a smile.

He gave a long, bitter sigh before grumbling, "Fine."

As his red-headed assistant turned and left, he got the sinking feeling he had just agreed to a lot more trouble than one hour of cleaning was worth...

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Jaganshi Manor**

**-------------------------------- **

**--------------------**

_Make good eye contact, smile, act respectfully, call him sir, don't act nervous, because then you'll wring your hands . . ._

Botan ran through all of the typical maid criteria in her mind. This was her biggest job yet, and she certainly didn't want to screw it up by some stupid slip of the tongue. Mr. Jaganshi had hired her through referral, so she had to live up to expectation, which did not include a nervous, twittery girl.

But she_ was _nervous. Her fingers were red and splotchy because she hadn't stopped wringing them since she had gotten into the limo. Well, perhaps _before_ she'd gotten into the limo because she'd been so shocked that she'd actually been riding in one, she started twisting early.

It had been a pleasant surprise though. All of her previous employers hadn't even bothered to send a ride for her, much less a limo. In fact, most of them hadn't been rich enough to rent a limo in the first place. Wait... was this a rental?

"Excuse me?" She leaned forward towards the open window where she could see the chauffeur. "Is this limo a rental?"

The young man tilted his head back a little before letting out a loud laugh. He was laughing at her. "A rental? Are you kidding lady?" He grinned. "Out of Mr. Jaganshi's twelve limos, which he _owns_, this one he mostly uses to pick up new employees and other business people he works with."

Botan's jaw dropped. He owned _twelve_ limos? Good grief, and she would have been impressed with merely owning one. She glanced at the classy leather interior surrounding her. Had he even been in this one, if it was only for picking up other people?

The chauffeur saw her surprised expression and laughed again. "Not used to working for the other half, eh?"

She silently shook her head, suddenly getting a whole new meaning to the word 'nervous'.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We were all there once." He stole a glance at her through the rearview mirror. "My name's Yusuke, by the way."

"Botan," she said with a small smile. "I'm a maid."

His eyebrows arched in surprised interest. "You're the new maid? The one for the top floor?"

"Top floor?" she asked worriedly. "Is that bad?"

"Oh, no, it's not bad. The top floor is where Mr. Jaganshi's living quarters are, his office, room, that sort of thing. Usually he doesn't let anyone up there, but he's getting so busy, his assistant finally convinced him to hire someone to keep things clean and liveable up there."

"Oh..." she murmured, thinking how easy her job would be if she only had to clean one floor.

"Hey look," Yusuke said, looking out his window. "We're here."

Botan rushed to the window on her left, feeling like a five year old child with her palms pressed against the glass, lowering her head and tilting it upward in an attempt to see the top of the house. Well, no. House was an understatement. Her throat went dry and if she hadn't been sitting down her knees would have betrayed her. It was more like she was trying to see the top of the hugest, most breathtaking mansion she'd ever seen in her life.

Suddenly, 'one floor' seemed like a very burdensome task to take on all by herself.

"Wow," she managed to say breathlessly.

As they slowed to a stop in front of the huge iron gate, Yusuke said, "Welcome to Jaganshi Manor."

Botan's eyes widened as the large gate creaked open, allowing the sleek limo to pass through. They rode along the extensive driveway, Botan gaping at the beautiful landscaping and the numerous statues and fountains. They came to what Botan assumed was the front entrance; two huge, oak double-doors at the top of a flight of stone steps, guarded on each side by two winged-lions.

"This is your stop," she heard Yusuke say through her haze of amazement.

"Thank you." She glanced quizzically at him. "Do I just . . . walk in?"

"Yep. Somebody should be waiting for you."

"Okay."

She smiled appreciatively at him before climbing out of the limo, tilting her head backwards to once again see the top of the huge mansion. She didn't even notice Yusuke walk by her with her luggage in hand. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned and looked at her. "Hey - you coming?"

"What? Oh - yes!" She flushed embarrassedly and jogged up the steps after him. Yusuke opened the door and she entered behind him. As she beheld her surroundings, she almost tripped over Yusuke, who had stopped to place her luggage on the ground. She stumbled a little before catching her balance.

They were standing in a large hall with a grand staircase in the center. The ceiling was very high and made out of a light blue crystal. Gigantic paintings lined the walls, and there were numerous statues and vases. Several doors led off into other rooms and the top of the stairs led into two hallways. The place was more like a five star hotel than someone's home. It was a designer's invention gone to the limit - everything stylish, everything perfect, everything metal, marble or glass.

"It's so . . . _big._"

"Mansions generally are."

She turned towards the cool sounding voice. It was a young man, probably in his late twenties, with silken red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He was wearing a forestry green suit that made his timeless green eyes stand out. He smiled softly and offered her a hand to shake.

"I'm Kurama, Mr. Jaganshi's assistant."

She took his hand nervously. "Hi, I'm Botan. I'm the new–"

"Maid, yes I know. I'm here to show you around." He turned towards Yusuke, nodding a little. "Thank you, Yusuke."

The chauffeur grinned and saluted. "No problem." He winked at Botan. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she said weakly as he walked out the door.

"Now then," Kurama said. "Someone will take care of your things, don't worry about that. Let me show you to your living quarters and where you'll be working."

She followed him dutifully up the stairs. Once they reached the top, he pointed to his right. "That hall is the servant's quarters, where most of his employees stay."

She nodded, thinking that's where he would be showing her room to her, but he surprised her by turning to the left. "Most of the main rooms are downstairs. The kitchen, the dining room, the ballroom, the entertainment room, and so forth. Up here is where many of the spare rooms are, the sewing room," he pointed these out as he walked, "the conference room, the library, several spare bathrooms..."

Her head felt dizzy as she tried to remember where everything was. She knew she was going to get lost no matter how hard she tried though. Kurama turned a corner and they came into a large room with no doorway, but many entrances into other hallways. "This is what we call the main room."

There were many couches and bookshelves, and a burning fire in a large stone fireplace on the north wall. But what Botan was most interested in was an elaborately decorated spiral staircase in the far corner.

It had to lead to the _top floor._ Her suspicions were only confirmed when Kurama started walking towards it. The top of the staircase held a door, which Kurama carefully pushed open, Botan following timidly behind him.

There was only one hallway, but it was wide and Botan could barely see the other end of it.

"This is the top floor," Kurama said. "You'll be in charge of the maintenance and cleanliness of the entire thing." He glanced uneasily at her. "Is that alright?"

Botan snapped out of her amazed reverie. "What? Yes, of course. With nothing else to do but clean all day, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time for . . . er, however many rooms there are."

"Twelve. Six on each side."

"Right. Twelve."

Kurama sighed. "Probably not even twelve. Here, let me show you around." He began with the first door on the right. "This is Hiei's personal library."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "Hiei?"

Kurama winced at his own blunder, growling slightly. "I meant Mr. Jaganshi. As his assistant, I'm permitted to call him by his first name." He shot her a careful look. "You should probably stick with referring to him as Mr. Jaganshi."

"Of course," she said quickly. "I wasn't thinking of calling him anything less."

"Good. Now back to the library. One of the rooms you'll clean every day." He held the door open for her to peer inside. It was smaller, but that could only be expected since it was just for one person. Several leather armchairs were placed around a fireplace, and a pretty coffee table was in the center of the room, a large, spinning globe on top of it.

She nodded her understanding and he shut the door. "To your left is his office. Also a room that needs to be cleaned every day." He opened that door, revealing a spacious room with a large, cluttered desk. "His desk is best left alone, but everything still needs to be dusted, vacuumed, whatever."

"Of course."

He moved to the next row of rooms. "On your right is the conference room." It was a room that held a long narrow table, lined with fancy swivel chairs. "Not used too often, and not that messy besides, so probably clean it two to three times a week. The room on the left is sort of a sitting entertainment room. It's not used that much, but when it is there's usually food and company, so make sure to clean or check it four to five times a week."

Botan noticed there was a huge plasma screen television on the far wall. Kurama caught her staring and chuckled a little. "He doesn't even use that. But it looks cool, and he could afford it, so here it is."

Botan giggled a little. Maybe_ she'd_ just have to watch it sometime...

They left that room and Kurama pointed to the next two rooms. "Those are the guest bedrooms. One of them is for any company he has that spends the night. Sometimes his sister, sometimes me, anyway... The other guest bedroom is where you'll stay."

Botan's jaw dropped. "M-Me? My room is up here?"

"We thought it only logical," Kurama said in slight amusement. "Since this is where you'll spend most of your time."

"Of c-course..." she stuttered, trying to hide her surprise, but especially the new wave of nervousness. She hadn't thought she'd be living on the same floor as the master of the house, let alone in the same hallway.

"The next two rooms are the bathrooms. One is the guest bathroom, yours in other words, and the other is Mr. Jaganshi's."

Botan paused. "Do I . . . ."

"Yes," Kurama smiled apologetically. "You'll be cleaning his bathroom. He never cleans it on his own."

"Everyday."

"Correct."

She sighed. She knew this was part of the job, but she still felt uneasy going through a man's private bathroom. She'd never been a _personal_ maid before. Let alone a personal maid for a millionaire bachelor. Even though she didn't care about the bachelor part. _So_ didn't.

Kurama pointed to the next room, right beside Mr. Jaganshi's bathroom. "That's Mr. Jaganshi's bedroom. Also something you need to clean." Here, he gave her a hard look. "I hope you realize that you are not to touch any of his things. You're only allowed if he gives you permission, and if anything turns up missing, alias stolen, you'll be sent to jail as well as—"

At this, Botan felt the need to defend herself. "With all due respect, Kurama, this isn't my first maid job. I know the rules. I'm not stupid." She shot him a cool look to rival his own.

His eyes widened in surprise and he blushed a little. He blinked before letting out a nervous laugh. "I apologize. You're right. We were very choosy about who we hired for this job, and you were referred to us as one of the best, dependable and honest."

Her cool look dissipated and she blushed prettily. "Thank you."

Not wanting to create an awkward silence, she coughed slightly after a moment and motioned her head towards the last three doors. "So what about those last three?"

Kurama's face grew grave. "Those three are off limits. They'll be locked at all times. Only if Hiei, er... Mr. Jaganshi I mean, grants you permission may you clean them."

Botan nodded slightly. She only had to clean nine rooms. A few which didn't need cleaning every day and two that were her own bedroom and bathroom. Her job really was going to be easy.

"Now the last part of your job. . . ."

Perhaps she'd spoke too soon.

"Is rather hard to explain. Mr. Jaganshi has never let any employees work up here, but now that he is, nearly everything falls to you."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"Well you'll be a maid. But in every respect of the word. As in, if Mr. Jaganshi calls for you or asks a favor, you'll need to do it immediately. Sort of like..."

"A butler?"

"Yes." Kurama smiled. "But only if he asks to be waited on. Usually, he prefers to be left alone."

Oh yes. She was definitely a _personal _maid. She managed a weak smile. "Alright."

"Good." Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the guest room on the right side of the hall - now _her_ room. "Why don't you settle yourself in? Breakfast is always at seven downstairs in the kitchen. If you have any questions tomorrow, try to find me, and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Kurama."

"Don't mention it." He smiled one last time and gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning down the hall.

Botan watched him go until he disappeared behind the door at the end of the hall. She opened the door to her room, and cautiously stepped inside, not really knowing what to expect. "Oh . . . my . . ."

Her eyes widened as she slowly stepped into her room, mouth open in awe. It was _enormous!_ There was a good chance she might have been able to stick her old apartment into this room. There was a king-sized bed in the middle, four tall posts holding up sheer white draperies that clothed the top of her bed elegantly. The comforter was white, with an intricate pearl stitching across the top.

It looked so nice, she would have thought she had stepped into Mr. Jaganshi's room on accident, except everything looked too feminine to be a male's room. The carpet beneath her feet was plush, and she hesitated only a moment before ripping her shoes and socks off to feel it beneath her bare feet.

She couldn't stop the girlish squeal that escaped her lips as she sprinted across the room, taking a flying leap onto her bed. She laughed when she bounced back up, effectively ruining the neat bedding as the blankets billowed up and landed on top of her. She panted slightly, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Wow... bouncy mattress."

But _how _bouncy?

She clambered to her feet and jumped as high as she could. She landed none too gracefully on her bottom, before sailing up a good four feet. She shrieked in delight as the bounces gradually lessened and she came to a stop on top of a pile of sheets, pillows and blankets.

She giggled, catching her breath as she glanced around the room again, taking it all in. She'd never thought she'd be in a room this nice as the one living in it, not the one cleaning it. Of course, she'd be cleaning this one as well, but this was _her_ room. Where she would be living.

"Holy cow..."

She flopped back down on the bed, spreading her arms wide. She could still hardly believe it. No one had thought to tell her that Hiei Jaganshi was a millionaire. Her old agency had called her with a new job offer, saying a single man needed his living quarters cleaned because he could never find the time.

Of course, she had suspected he was somewhat rich when they told her he'd be sending a ride (which turned out to be a limo, one of the twelve he owned). But she really hadn't expected all of this. At all.

She sat up with a thoughtful look across her face. Just who was she working for anyway? Usually, she made it a point to know, so she didn't end up cleaning for some psychopath serial killer, but at the time she had just lost her apartment and was about to go bankrupt... She would have taken any job.

But she had gotten this job. Housing and food were paid for, not to mention whatever income she made (which was probably nothing meager). Her face brightened at this thought. She could start saving up her money. When she had enough, she could move out into a new apartment and start painting again. Her true passion.

Enlightened at the thought of no more cleaning, she got off the bed and began exploring her room. Two large bay windows were on the sides of her bed, and she eagerly walked up to the one on the left, pulling back the curtains. She gasped.

So this was the backyard of Jaganshi Manor. It was three times the size of the front. From her window, she could see a small stable, tennis courts, a gigantic pool (complete with three hot tubs), and many pathways through the gardens. The gardens mostly consisted of roses, but there were plenty of other plants and trees, as well as fountains and statues.

Amazed, but getting used to the feeling, Botan drew back from the window, walking back into her room. There was no closet, but she figured it was probably in the bathroom. There was a desk with a decorative lamp next to it, as well as something else on the top that Botan couldn't make out. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked towards it.

As she got closer, she drew in a quick breath, able to see what the foreign object was. "It's a laptop." She leaned closer to it. "I've never even owned a computer! And here's one of the most expensive types on my desk! I would have been satisfied with a mint on my pillow..."

Seeing the assiduous piece of technology gave her an idea. She flopped quickly into the chair and flipped the laptop open, waiting for it to boot up. She didn't have to wait long. It opened in seconds with a small ping and a chirpy, 'Welcome!'

She pulled up the web and found the search box. It was time to find out a little more about her new employer. She quickly typed, "HIEI JAGANSHI', into the small box and waited for the results.

She clicked on the first one titled, 'JAGANSHI'S EMPIRE BOOMING'. It was a newspaper article.

_Hiei Jaganshi, new found owner of the alleged weapons industry, previously owned by the Toguro brothers, has made yet another successful deal, scoring at least 13 million with Russian incorporates._

_Weaponry Inc. has become increasingly profitable ever since Mr. Jaganshi's overtaking. Rumors are circulating that the young bachelor is on the verge of producing yet another weapon, soon to be open for market._

_Mr. Jaganshi was responsible for the building of the Titanium I rocket, as well as the trifle-automatic. A gun as powerful as original automatics, but able to fit into your pocket._

The article continued about more business deals, and how Mr. Jaganshi's industry was taking off with enormous profits, yadda yadda yadda...

So he was a business man. She should have figured - most millionaires were. He was obviously smart, and good at what he did.

She sighed and leaned her chin in her palm. There had been no picture. But how hard was it to picture a wealthy business man? An image slowly began forming in her mind. Bald, navy blue suit, neatly trimmed mustache, maybe a little pudgy, perhaps a cigar. . . .

She was snapped out of her reverie as a knock sounded on her door. She snapped the laptop shut and rose to her feet. "Come in!"

Kurama opened the door, her two suitcases in hand. He grinned sheepishly. "When I said someone would bring your stuff up, I forgot that no one is allowed up here."

Botan chuckled. "Also," he continued. "I forgot to mention one final thing. Tomorrow, Mr. Jaganshi thought it best to meet with you, since you are going to be allowed access to his room and office, and other personal living areas. He would have done it tonight, but he's away on . . . business."

"Oh? Alright then," she tried to say, but it came out more like a squeak. He wanted to meet with her? What if he didn't like her? What if he fired her on the spot? Her dreams of becoming a painter would once again be flushed down the toilet.

If she had thought she was nervous before, it was confidence compared to what she was feeling now.

"Don't be nervous," Kurama seemed to read her mind. "I know he's one of the most eligible bachelors in–"

"What? No – I wasn't!" Botan blushed furiously.

He laughed. "Okay. But seriously, you'll be fine. I'll try to be there before you meet him, but in case I'm not, just remember - he seems very aloof and cold, but he's not as bad underneath. Don't be intimidated."

Botan frowned. She would be nervous about impressing him, but she certainly wouldn't be intimidated by him. She had yet to be completely intimidated by another's presence.

"I won't."

"Good." He glanced around. "Like your room?"

"Like it? I love it!"

He grinned boyishly, obviously pleased with her reaction.

"I was just going to go check out the bathroom before you came," she said.

"Oh, well don't let me interrupt your exploration." He grinned. "See you tomorrow at seven!"

He walked out the door and Botan paused a moment, listening to his fading footsteps, before eyeing her suitcases. They wouldn't take long to unpack, but it was almost six o'clock now and she wanted to take a bath. A nice, long relaxing one. After seeing her room, she expected a nice bathroom, complete with nice little Jacuzzi bubbles. She picked through her suitcases and found a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. She grabbed under garments as well before scurrying into the hall.

She knew Mr. Jaganshi wasn't there, but that didn't stop her from thinking he was going to suddenly pop out of one of the doors and fire her for not wearing shoes or something. She mentally slapped herself. She hadn't even met him and she was already worried about running into him. Stupid Kurama... telling her not to be intimidated...

She got to the guest bathroom and slowly pushed open the door. It wasn't what she had expected.

It was _beyond_ what she had expected.

If she didn't know any better, she'd have said she'd just walked into a day spa. The tub, if you could call it that, was ivory and the faucets were lined with gold. It was almost big enough to swim in - with, oh yes, various Jacuzzi bubbles. There were numerous oils and soaps around it, all feminine smelling.

Feminine room, feminine bathroom... had they prepared it for her? Or were all their guest rooms styled for women?

Oh well. She certainly wasn't complaining. She took her time filling the tub with steamy water, enriching it with the scent she had chosen, french vanilla. She slowly undressed, relishing in the sultry air, before slowly sliding into the water.

Her skin instantly tingled, and she bit her lip happily. How long had it been since she had been able to just bathe and relax like this? Too long. Every woman needed something like this on a regular basis to keep her going.

She closed her eyes and settled into one of the made seats in the corner, humming her own rendition of 'Man, I Feel Like A Woman'. She let the scented water swirl caressingly around her skin, exhaling softly. She drifted off, losing track of time.

Her next conscious thought was that of the cool feeling water. She blinked in surprise. Had she really soaked so long that the once nearly burning water had cooled? She brought her hands up and gazed at her wrinkled fingertips. Yes, she had.

Feeling languid and sleepy, she crawled out of the water and grabbed one of the huge, fluffy towels. She sighed contentedly and buried her face in the soft surface. "Mm..."

She noiselessly pulled on her pajamas and padded over to the door. She glanced both ways down the hall, who knows why, and scurried kitty corner to her room. She dove into her messy bed and wrapped whatever she could around her like a cocoon. She smiled to herself, thinking she could definitely get used to this, before drifting into sleep.

She was awakened in the middle of the night by a muffled crash. She sat bolt upright in bed, not certain she had heard correctly. Another barely audible crash confirmed that she wasn't merely dreaming. Her heart quickened against her chest. Was it a burglar? It seemed unlikely. With someone as rich as Mr. Jaganshi, A.K.A, lots of money to spend on security, breaking into the huge mansion wouldn't be an easy task.

But still . . . She slowly crawled out of the blankets, tiptoeing silently across her floor. She took a deep breath before slowly pulling her door open, half expecting to get shot or something. She was greatly relieved to not even see the culprit. In fact, the hall seemed eerily silent.

That was until she heard a soft groan of pain.

Her breath catching in her throat, she turned towards the sound. There was a dark, shadowed figure staggering through the hall. They were either drunk . . . . or badly injured. Botan hoped it was the former.

Thoughts of burglary were fast leaving her mind, but she still wondered who it was, and what they were doing on a supposed 'forbidden' floor. The figure bumped unceremoniously into the wall, before righting themselves again. They walked to the door of Mr. Jaganshi's room, and after fumbling messily with the doorknob, pushed it open and stumbled inside.

Botan barely contained a small gasp from escaping. They went into Mr. Jaganshi's room! She felt like she could call security, but then she remembered that he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, so they couldn't be going in to kill him.

Unless... a new thought entered her mind, and her mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding... it was the master of the house himself, arriving home. But... it couldn't be.

Could it?

She waited for at least five minutes for the figure to come back out. If they were going to steal something, they certainly wouldn't waste time. But no one ever came back out. The thought that she might have been right was deeply unsettling, but she crawled back into her bed, determined to force it out of her mind so she could continue resting easily. She had people to impress tomorrow.

* * *

**J.J. **- And so it starts... perhaps a little slowly, I'll admit, but I've never been great with introductions. -.-;;;

Spare a soul and review anyway, ne?


	2. Meeting The Boss

**J.J - **Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it made my day. Or five days... however long it's been. >.> Here's the next chapter. I have a basic idea where this story is going,but things are liable to change at a moments notice. ThoughI'd giveall you lovely readers fair warning.Bare with me... -.-

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting the Boss**

**----------------------------- **

**--------------**

Botan awoke to light streaming through the windows on either side of her, resting easily across her face. Her nose wrinkled as she let out a loud yawn, turning lazily on her side so she could see the clock on the bedside table. She gasped in horror. The digital red numbers blinked 6:51 at her.

She couldn't believe herself. She was going to be late, and on her first day of the job. She tore out of bed, determined to make herself more presentable at a later time, settling instead on a simple pair of jeans and blue-collared shirt. She realized, as she hastily did up the buttons in her front, that they hadn't supplied her with any type of uniform. Hopefully they would today; she didn't have much of a wardrobe to pick from.

She rushed across the hall to the bathroom, her anxious feelings of encountering the alleged Mr. Jaganshi returning (much to her annoyance). She zipped through the door and hastily checked herself in the mirror, brushing through her messed hair before pulling it back into an apt ponytail.

She brushed a quick fifteen seconds on her teeth, gave herself one final examination in the mirror, before running back into the hall, no matter how unsatisfied she had been. She came to the end of the hall and tugged open the door, flying rather ungracefully down the steps. She was surprised, and deeply grateful, that she didn't trip with her hurried pace.

She came to a halt in the main room, biting her lip anxiously. She had known she was going to get lost. And such fate seemed inevitable at the moment. Where had Kurama said the kitchen was? He'd said it was downstairs, but how _far_ downstairs? One floor? Two? Dear lord, did they have a basement? She supposed she could just start looking, but with the size of the place, she'd be at least an hour late for breakfast before she found it.

She didn't realize how helpless she must have looked until a young brunette woman approached her with a caring smile, with equally warm brown eyes, "Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?"

How many times would one hear that question inside someone's _house_, albeit a big one?

She smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I am. Is it that obvious?"

The girl laughed. "I still get lost now and then, and I've been working here for three years." She extended a hand to Botan. "My name's Keiko. I'm a maid here."

Botan eagerly took it, feeling almost desperate for a source of companionship within her own type. "My name is Botan. I'm a maid here as well, just started. Or, I hope I will be. I'm meeting Mr. Jaganshi today."

"Oh, the maid for the top floor."

"News gets around, huh?"

Keiko gave her a wry smile. "Generally. Yusuke, the top chauffeur, told me."

"You know Yusuke?" Botan inquired curiously.

She thought she saw a small hint of a girlish blush cross Keiko's face before the pretty cleaning girl answered anxiously. "Yes. I know him, I guess."

Keiko shook her head after a moment, before that ever brightening smile returned to her face. "Anyway, being a maid and all, I bet you were headed down to breakfast. Why don't I show you the way?"

"Indeed. I'll have to pay close attention so I can find my way at lunch."

Keiko giggled. "It's not too hard to find. . . ."

"Unless you're me." Botan blushed.

"It's on the base floor," Keiko continued with an amused light in her eyes. She led Botan to the same stairs she had traveled up with Kurama and the two made their way down at a leisurely pace. Botan made a mental check in her mind when Keiko turned left. She remembered the painting of a calloused rose at the beginning of the hallway they entered and she counted the doors out until Keiko stopped at one and entered casually with a quick sideways glance to make sure Botan was making a memory of the location of the door.

"Hey!" they were greeted by a familiar voice. "You found our new maid, my sweet."

"Yes, I did. Since no one else had the common sense to show her where to go." She shot an annoyed look at a particular red-head, who was standing in the corner. Whether fortunate or not, his mouth was full of bagel so he couldn't reply, but a guilty look crossed over his green eyes. Keiko then turned her cool glare to the owner of the voice that had greeted them. "And I'm not your sweet."

Yusuke pouted visibly. "You're bruising my tender self-esteem, love."

The fiery young girl hardly seemed affected by this statement. "Not your love either," she said, picking up an apple and beginning to slice it with a knife.

With her gaze turned away from him, Yusuke rolled his eyes before winking subtly at Botan. She grinned in return. For a moment, she simply stood and absorbed her surroundings. The kitchen wasn't small, but it was in no way formal either. There was a round bar-counter and a two large tables, with a fridge and microwave in the left corner. It was apparently where most of the employees had their meals, and you could tell by the comfortable, friendly atmosphere. Already, Botan felt right at home.

"So, Keiko, Yusuke, you guys just gonna go about your business and leave the rest of us hanging, or are you going to introduce us to the new girl?"

It was a taller, outspoken looking girl that had spoken, her expression sarcastic and teasing. She had light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes. Yusuke stood to his feet, chuckling at such a thoughtless mistake. "My deepest apologies." He gestured a hand towards Botan, who had already started to fidget and flush a little. "This is Botan. Botan– everyone."

"Brilliant introduction," the same girl retorted with a snort. She presented Botan with a genuine smile. "I'm Shizuru."

"Hi," she managed to say.

"This is my brother, Kazuma." She motioned towards a tall, well-built man with orange hair beside her and dark eyes. "I'm a maid, he's the main cook."

"Hey babe," he said with a grin that she found not to be degrading or immoral, as one would expect with such a comment. "Call me Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you both."

Kurama stepped from his corner and smiled warmly at her. "Sleep good?"

She thought about telling him how she had thought she had seen the actual Mr. Jaganshi in the hallway that night, drunk or injured, but she decided to keep it to herself. No need to cause contention over something that was none of her business anyway. "I did, thanks."

"Great. Well, we've got to go everyone. Meeting to be to."

"M-Meeting?" Botan's eyes widened in surprise.

Kurama arched a concerned brow. "Yes. Remember? I told you yesterday that Mr. Jaganshi wanted to meet with you."

"But now?" she whispered, sounding like the basket of nerves she felt like. She had thought she would have more time to prepare. She didn't even look decent!

Kurama checked his watch just to be sure. "Yep. If he's on time, he's been waiting about two minutes."

"Oh no, let's hurry." She ran out the door without Kurama. Tardiness was far worse than not looking her best. She returned a few seconds later to grab his wrist and tug him along after her. "Come on! You know I don't know the way."

He grabbed a muffin as they sped out, forcing a chunk of it into her mouth. She glared at his seemingly oblivious smile, chewing quickly. He jogged along beside her and casually directed her the way they needed to go with an amused 'left here' and a 'right after this corner'. "Hold it!" He grabbed her shoulder as they passed by a fine oak door. "We're here."

He placed a hand over her own as she began twisting them frantically. "Don't do that," he commanded gently. She stopped, nodding slightly as she began fiddling with the hem of her shirt instead.

He watched her for a moment. "You alright?" he questioned softly.

She met his gaze, pausing in her nervous twitches and apprehending the genuine concern that she found in his eyes. She breathed deeply before allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "I'm fine." She squared her shoulders. "I've nothing to be afraid of. I'm confident in my abilities." She said the last part mostly for her own benefit, not Kurama's.

"Good. You should be." The confidence that his own voice held made her feel more ready and relaxed. She'd done plenty of interviews, all of which she'd ended up surpassing expectation. So, this time she was being interviewed by a millionaire... no big deal.

"Ready?" Kurama asked.

She took a determined breath. Her image of successful business man came to her mind. She hadn't exactly thought of him as _ugly_, but maybe he would be so she'd feel more impressive. "Ready."

"I'll go first."

Kurama pushed open the door. There was a long table in a solitary room, much like the conference room upstairs, but this table was much smaller and there were only two chairs. One a few feet in front of herself and Kurama, and another very large one at the other side where _he_ was sitting.

She couldn't see him because the large swivel chair was tall and faced away from them. It reminded her of a villain scenario out of a Batman cartoon. This thought eased her a little, and she felt slightly more confident.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Hiei, the new maid for the top floor is here."

She saw the chair beginning to turn and suddenly all courageous thoughts left her. Feeling her nervousness fill up inside her like a balloon, she dropped her gaze so she couldn't see his face.

He didn't say anything. Kurama didn't say anything. _She_ of course didn't say anything.

It had to be the most unbearable awkward silence of her life.

Finally, he spoke from across the room. She had almost expected him to sound a little nasal, snobbish and English-sounding perhaps, but instead what reached her ears was a cold, masculine voice, oozing with confidence and sounding completely cutthroat. "I won't bite you."

The way he said it made her think otherwise. She tried to squander the blush that she knew was coming when she felt her whole body heat embarrassedly. She steeled herself determinedly, reprimanding herself for being such a coward, and slowly raised her head to meet his eye. A slow smirk spread across his lips before he added, "You're too far away."

Words that were lost on her. The first thought that flashed across her mind was that he wasn't ugly. And then that he definitely wasn't what she had expected. She was beginning to think she should just stop expecting things around here, because she was proving to be wrong quite often.

He was the most impressive man she'd ever seen. He held himself as if sitting on a throne, not an office chair, creating almost instant feelings of inferiority to whoever he was looking at, which happened to be her at the moment. He looked deadly and ruthless, and yet he was dignified. Hard-edged elegance. He might cut your throat, but he would do it with flare.

His face was tanned and youthful looking, no apparent lines to mar what Botan thought looked like sculpted features. Especially around his eyes, which was unsettling because it could only mean that he didn't laugh very much. His hair looked unkempt, but like it belonged that way. Much like the rest of him, she thought. It was a deep black shade that matched the rest of his entirely achromatic choice of clothes. His eyes were a blood-red color, piercing and predatory, much like a cobra. She saw in them no traces of warmth or compassion, only a sinister and cold look that immediately sent an unpleasant tingle up her spine.

She could now officially say that she had been intimidated by someone.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, lacing his fingers together in a bored fashion. He somehow managed to make even_ that_ gesture seem powerful.

Sensing his impatience, she forced herself to speak. "Um..." Yes, that was intelligent, she angrily chided herself. And it was a filler word. Made her sound stupid.

He glanced dubiously at Kurama. "Is she mute?"

At first, Botan thought it might be an odd attempt at humor, but his face was completely serious. Kurama coughed to hide what Botan guessed might be a chuckle, before shaking his head. "No, she's not mute." He gave her a pointed look as if willing her to prove his claim.

Botan only stared at him. She just couldn't seem to find the will to speak. Kurama slowly nodded, trying to pry some words out of her. Finally, she snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. "No, no I'm not mute."

She glanced at Mr. Jaganshi again. "Sir. My name is Botan." She had to suppress the urge to bow.

A wry, seemingly amused smile passed over his lips. Although, smile might not be the correct word for it. This man just didn't look like he was capable of an actual smile. He motioned his hand towards the other chair across the table from him. "Take a seat, then, Botan." He threw a glance at Kurama. "If you'd leave us, Kurama."

_No! Don't leave me!_ Botan screamed mentally. But Kurama smiled and nodded respectively nonetheless, quickly exiting the room.

Botan mentally whimpered before quickly plopping herself into the chair. She glanced up occasionally at him so she wouldn't look like she was avoiding him (even though she was), and began twisting her hands in her lap.

She could feel his eyes on her, and they felt like tiny lasers of fire. She wished he'd stop before she combusted right there in the little conference room.

"I thought," he said after a moment, which drew her gaze back up to meet his. "That we could start this interview with _your_ questions first."

"My questions?" she repeated stupidly.

"Unless you don't have any," he replied in a tone that seemed to say, _I dare you to not have any._

"Of course I do," she said, a bit too quickly to sound casual. She probed her brain anxiously. A lot of her questions concerned _him _personally... her most recent one being why the hell was he still a bachelor? She realized her thought with a furious blush, pushing it out anxiously out of her mind.

"Well?"

"Like . . ." she began, biting her lower lip in thought. Her face lit up in remembrance. "Like uniforms!"

"Uniforms?"

"Yes, I'd like to know if there is a regulatory one, and if I'm supposed to wear it on all days, or just my hours, and so forth." She gave him an expectant look, proud of herself for thinking up a decent question.

He paused, scrutinizing her carefully for a moment. Finally, he leaned his chin onto a bent fist and replied, "We don't have any uniforms. I only require my chauffeurs to wear suits when I go to certain events."

Botan felt her stomach pitch. Everywhere she had worked, they had provided uniforms. At least seven pairs so she only had to wear her own casual clothes while she was at home. And her own 'casual clothes' consisted of a few pair of jeans and shorts and a couple of t-shirts. She had a nice outfit for special occasions and one dress, along with a few pajama-styled clothing and her under garments.

She didn't _own_ enough clothes to work in day and out, not to mention she'd look like a ragged college student in them. She supposed she'd have to go shopping with her first paycheck, instead of storing it away like she planned.

She hardly thought as she blurted, "When's my first paycheck?"

His eyes widened, slightly caught off guard, before he chuckled tersely. "Want to get to the most important issue, hm?"

"No," she argued, flushing at the implication. "Money's not the most important issue to me, it's just . . . well. . ." she struggled for a way to put it, "I need the money . . . er– quickly. . ."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Your food and housing needs are paid for, Botan."

"I know, it's not that–"

She stopped as she watched his countenance grow hard and dangerous so fast she could hardly recall his cool and indifferent expression of before. She thought his eyes alone were going to cut her to shreds. If she had that type of power, she'd wager that she'd be rich too. She'd just walk up to people on the street and glare at them like that and demand their money. Looking at him now had her thinking she would have easily passed over her wallet just to obtain some type of smile from him.

"If you're in debt, I suggest you pack your bags now. I will not tolerate your financial baggage–"

"What!" Botan practically shouted. He was silent immediately. "I'm not in _debt!_ I don't own anything that needs payments, I don't do my own banking and I've never even played an honest game of poker!"

"There's no such thing as an honest game of poker," he said in such a flighty, nonchalant way, that Botan couldn't stop the soft, surprised chuckle that slipped out. He had a sense of humor. It was an odd, sadistic humor, but it was there.

He was regarding her softly now, an almost amused look across his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused in the act and brought his fingers to his lips instead. "That was odd."

Botan raised an eyebrow. That comment was what was odd. "I guess. You made an attempt at humor." She'd only known him for ten minutes and already she could tell that he wasn't the type of person to strike up a joke often.

"Not that." He looked like he might want to laugh, but if he did, he held it in. "You interrupted me."

She blinked. "I . . . I guess I did."

"And you raised your voice to me."

She was becoming uneasy. "Did that too."

He paused, seeming almost baffled with himself. "And I'm not in the least bit angry. Meaning, also, that you still have your job."

Finally realizing her obvious blunder, she gave him a stunned look. She hadn't meant to, not that she was particularly sorry for it anyway, she had just felt the need to defend herself against his accusations. Did he really fire people for simply interrupting him?

As if reading her mind, he said, "Yes, Botan, that is reason enough for me to fire you. So see that you don't do it again."

She felt a challenged, rebellious side of her lunge forth in spite, but she quelled it and placed a fake smile on. "I won't."

Rule number one - the boss is always right.

He nodded briefly. "Any other questions?"

"No," she said, feeling much more comfortable now then she had at the beginning of the interview. "Kurama covered everything fairly well."

"Then I suppose I can begin with my questions."

She swallowed nervously. He was back in his predator state. And she was back to being nervous.

"If you're not in debt, and all your needs are taken care of, why do you need the money so quickly?"

She averted her gaze, bristling uneasily. "Well, if you must know, all of my needs are _not_ taken care of."

She dared a glance at his face and was surprised to see the briefest glimmer of concern pass through his eyes. However it was quickly replaced the same cool look, this one slightly condescending though. "No need to get snappish, dear."

She ignored the added endearment, although it had taken her by surprise. "I'm not getting snappish." She looked back at him haughtily.

"Don't argue with me."

She wasn't going to. She bit her lip and retaliated her irritated gaze. Mr. Hiei Jaganshi was turning out to be a very confusing person. One minute you could survive a civil conversation with him, and the next you wanted to cower under a rug, thankful he'd only insulted you.

"Why do you need it?" he repeated.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. It isn't important and I can get by without it." But she had to know. . . "But, when _is_ my first paycheck?"

He looked as if he wanted to probe her sudden indifference, but he merely held a steady gaze and answered her. "All paychecks are delivered the end of the third week of the month." He almost sounded smug as he continued, "Seeing as this is the beginning of the fourth week of the month, you have just under a month to wait."

Her face visibly crashed. A whole month? Surviving with her meager wardrobe? She wouldn't make it. Hiei noticed her crestfallen face. "You could save yourself the trouble and simply tell me what you need, instead of skirting around the issue in embarrassment like a thirteen year old girl."

She wanted very much to slap him across the face, but she figured that _might_ just be against the 'rules'. It took a lot of will power and a couple of deep breaths before she could hold her tongue and manage a small smile, if only for her pride. "I said it was nothing, and I meant that it was nothing. I keep doting on about this hat I want, but really, I can get by without it."

The look he gave her clearly stated that he didn't believe her, but didn't care enough about the issue to address it further. "Fine."

He rose from his seat and walked towards the door. "You start today then, as you're probably aware." She noticed, with faint amusement, that the way he walked suited him very well. As if everything in his path had better move for him, or suffer the consequences. She rose as well, though not near as gracefully as he did. She stepped wrong and lost her footing, barely managing to stumble back upright without falling flat on her face.

Hiei snorted by her side. "Careful where you step, Botan. There's ground _everywhere._"

She glared at his retreating back, not sure if she liked that odd sense of humor he possessed. She waited until she was sure he wouldn't be in seeing distance before exiting the room herself. As she walked, she pondered the meeting of her imposing new boss. Unexpected was a good word to describe it, but she still didn't feel like she knew him even a little bit. His arrogant behavior could be frightening, but she couldn't help feeling a degree of intrigue of what was behind his actions.

If she thought about it, his whole attitude seemed like one giant charade. As if she weren't really worthy of his time. He probably wouldn't even remember her name by tomorrow morning. While this thought was definitely insulting, it was at the same time fascinating. She was caught off guard by her own thought. But the more she questioned it, the more she realized that she really did think he was a little fascinating...

She felt the brief need to know exactly what was behind the act, to know the _real_ him, but she only laughed at herself for her foolish daydreams and set off to find proper cleaning products. She was unsuccessful until Keiko finally came to her rescue again.

It was later in the afternoon when she came to Mr. Jaganshi's office. The door was shut, obviously indicating that it was occupied, but it was the last room of the day she had to do, and she didn't particularly want to wait until he was finished. She gathered her nerves and knocked on the door, duster in hand.

No answer.

Frustrated, she rose her hand to knock again, but before she could, he finally answered. "Come in."

He sounded like a villain, a vampire inviting his prey in. It made her all the more resilient to clean while he was in there, but after telling herself she was being stupid (it wasn't the first time that day) she went in.

He was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk. His jacket of before was gone, his crisp white shirt rolled up to his elbows. His tie was loosened a great deal and he had unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He glanced briefly up as she came in, pen between his teeth, but other than that didn't say anything.

Thoughts of roguish villains left her as she observed him. In this state, he almost looked mortal. It made it easier for her to start dusting his shelves. "Sorry. I'll just be a minute, H– uh, Mr. Jaganshi."

She'd almost called him Hiei. Ever since Kurama had let it slip, it felt more natural to call him that, but luckily she had caught herself and stuck to the red-head's former advice. Mr. Jaganshi didn't even acknowledge her comment anyway. She mentally rolled her eyes. She could have guessed he wasn't the type to show common courtesy.

She had just started on the first shelf when his phone rang. He casually pressed the speaker button with his heel, obviously not wanting to move from his position to pick up the receiver. "Yes?"

It was Kurama. "Mr. Hiwatari is on line one."

She watched as Hiei's face became irritated. "I don't want to talk to him." Botan mentally snickered. He sounded like a three year old child.

Kurama's sigh came through the speaker. "He just wants to know if you're going to the banquet or not."

"I already said no," Hiei replied.

"He wants an explanation. No isn't good enough."

"What about, hell no?"

Botan faced away from him so he wouldn't see the laugh she was trying to smother.

"Try a sentence or two."

Hiei growled. "Tell him this sentence. Or two. Depending on how I word it." He cleared his throat. "Tell him if he doesn't stop calling me, I'm going to–" He paused, suddenly seeming to remember he wasn't the only one in the room. He glanced at Botan and she quickly averted her eyes to not look as if she'd been eavesdropping. He turned back to his phone. "Er... I'm going to sacrifice him to the pyramid god by hanging him upside down from a tree and sticking flowers in his hair."

Kurama's surprise was evident by the silence that followed. Proud of himself for surprising his assistant, Hiei tapped the phone impatiently as if it would make Kurama talk. "Was that one sentence, or two, Kurama?"

"Er... it was, um, one . . . I believe." There was another brief pause. "Though, there might have been a few run-ons."

"Just get him off of my phone lines," Hiei said curtly before promptly clicking the speaker button off. He ran a hand along his jaw as he swivelled back to his computer. "Bastard."

"Who? Kurama!" She couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe Hiei would speak that way about his assistant. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.

Hiei snapped his head around to look at her, evidently as stunned as she was at her sudden outburst. "No," he said. "Mr. Hiwatari."

"Oh..." She shifted uneasily, wishing he'd stop looking at her.

"I thought I told you never to raise your voice to me." His tone indicated he thought he was talking to a child.

She wasn't about to argue with him to top it all off. "So you did." She smiled nervously. "Well, I'm finished here, so I'll just leave..." _Before I'm fired on my first day._ She quickly went out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Only then did she let out a slow breath.

_Great_ first day.

* * *

**J.J -**And now they've met. Isn't Hiei such a pleasant person?

Next chapter: The Ugly, The Rich and The Richer


	3. The Ugly, the Rich and the Richer

**J.J. - **Behold, an update! n.n;; I suppose because this is my first time posting on ff. net, I'm all giddy and so feel the need to update quickly. Wonder when that'll wear off... >.>

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Ugly, the Rich and the Richer**

**--------------------------**

**-------------**

Days were slowly molding into patterns, like they usually did with a typical cleaning job. Keiko and Shizuru had kindly helped her through any snags or questions she had. The three girls were fast becoming close friends. They giggled and gossiped every time they passed in the halls, and Botan had even slipped them into her room once for a secret sleep over.

The alleged 'top floor' was just like any other place she had cleaned, albeit a bit nicer. She had been nervous the first time she'd stepped into Hiei's bathroom to clean it, but had been pleasantly surprised that it was decent. She'd hardly had to do any work at all. The same scenario happened with his bedroom. Nothing looked out of place, and she had only to change the sheets, make the bed and vacuum.

Since their brief interview, she'd only caught glances of Hiei throughout the top floor. He remained quiet and aloof, but constantly present. However, present didn't necessarily mean sociable. He basically ignored her if they were in a room together, but she was only too happy to return the favor.

* * *

"Botan, darling, didn't you wear that shirt on Monday?" 

It was Wednesday and Shizuru never had been one to sugar-coat statements. Botan sighed and traced the hemming in annoyance. "Yes. I know how awful it must look, but I'm used to having lots of uniforms provided for me. My wardrobe isn't really adequate and I can't go shopping until I get my first paycheck."

"Botan," Shizuru said carefully. "You do know that's not for another two and a half weeks."

Botan moaned and buried her head into one of Keiko's pillows. "I _know_!"

"You silly girl," Keiko said with a playful swat to her shoulder. "We'll take you shopping!"

"We will?" Shizuru echoed. She'd never been one for perusing through the mall.

"Of course. You can pay us back, later. No girl deserves to go even a day without a proper wardrobe."

Shizuru snorted and rolled her eyes, but Botan looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Keiko looked offended that she would even ask such a question. "Doy! We're you're friends - of course we will!" She giggled before tapping her chin thoughtfully. "How about Friday afternoon? Yusuke has time that day to take us."

"Kurama usually has the afternoon free as well," Botan supplied excitedly. She had become just as close of friends with the red-haired assistant as she had her two female cleaning buddies. Spending the day with all of them would be a delightful escape.

"Great!" Keiko clasped her hands together. "Let's plan on it."

* * *

The temptation was killing her. 

She just _had_ to turn on that T.V. She'd been working here for little over a week, and she hadn't seen anyone even _look_ like they wanted to watch it. "One thousand dollars down the drain."

She sighed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. It was ironic that wasteful people were the ones with the most money. Or did having a lot of money make them wasteful? Where as being poor could make a person frugal?

She didn't really know for certain, but she did know that if it did happen to work that way, she would have to be classified under the poor and frugal category. And that meant that a plasma television was not going to go unused.

She tiptoed carefully to the door of the entertainment room and stuck her head out, glancing both ways down the hall. No one was around. She still hadn't really gotten over her constant 'Mr. Jaganshi awareness'.

Satisfied, she came back into the room and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow at all the complicated looking buttons. She'd never know what half of them meant, but she was at least technology-wise enough to recognize the channel arrows and power button. She placed her thumb over the big red one. She glanced at the screen and took a breath before pushing it.

The T.V. blasted to life as a Looney Tunes cartoon appeared. Wile Coyote and the Roadrunner. Her lips quirked in amusement. Whoever had watched it last had obviously liked cartoons. She watched for a minute, giggling when she heard the familiar 'Meep! Meep!' of the Roadrunner. Wile Coyote attempted to drop a piano on him and Botan found herself jumping as it crashed into the cartooned road. It had sounded like it had landed right next to her.

"Wow. Good sound system."

Decidedly impressed, she began flipping through the channels. She wished there was a good Meg Ryan flick on, but it didn't look like today was her lucky day. She had almost gotten through all the channels (over 500 and _nothing _on) when she came across a soap opera she liked.

She settled herself comfortably into one of the couches, prepared to watch the hour long episode that would be over at six.

_"Robert, I beg of you. Listen to me. I love you. . . We can work through this."_

Botan sighed. Didn't Martha know Robert was cheating on her with her older sister?

"What are you doing?"

Odd. Robert's voice sounded suspiciously like. . .

_Oh no._

She turned slowly towards the door. Hiei was leaning in a would-be casual way against the doorframe if she couldn't see the tensed, poised way his arms were folded across his chest. Despite this, he didn't look too angry. Yet.

She decided to not act guilty, or scared for keeping her job, ignoring the fact that she felt both. "I'm sorry. Are you having company over? Do you need this room?"

"No. It's just you and I up here."

That comment brought an odd fluttering into her stomach. She did her best to put on a semi-interested look. "I see. Did you want to watch T.V.?"

His eyes narrowed and she almost let her cool demeanor slip, but she managed to keep her expression neutral. "No," he said slowly. "I don't waste my time with television."

Botan shrugged and turned back to the screen. "It's not such a waste of time. It can be very educational." He simply stared at her turned head, so she leaned back and looked at him again. "Don't you think?"

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Whenever someone turns it on, I go read a book."

She struggled to keep a straight face. She could never tell if he was trying to be funny, or if he was and just didn't realize he was. She smiled good-heartedly. "Well, I'd hate to detain you from valuable reading time."

She began to watch again, hoping he would leave - without firing her. She was surprised, and also slightly horrified, to watch him take the couch across from her. She said nothing, but she could feel herself growing anxious. She tried to focus on Marie and Robert, but it was hard with Hiei only a coffee table away. He was always the pinnacle of attention in whatever room he was in.

"One day," he said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "One day I _really_ am going to get mad at you."

Botan didn't know whether to be glad he wasn't mad now, or to dread the day when he would express his anger. She couldn't think of anything to say, but Hiei spoke for her again, "What is this, anyway?"

"Afternoons of Our Lives."

He didn't even attempt to soften his voice as he bluntly stated, "It's possibly the stupidest thing I've ever watched."

This time she couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped. He shot her an odd look before watching Martha and Robert argue again. She giggled at the sour look on his face. "It's not so bad," she quipped. "Once you get to know all the characters."

"I don't think I want to get that involved."

"That's Martha, the daughter of doctor. Robert is kind of a bum that her mother doesn't approve of, but Martha loves him anyway, but she shouldn't because he cheated on her with her older sister Victoria, who is supposed to be seeing Tom, the patient that Martha's dad cured. Tom once kissed Martha's mother, Beatrice, but I don't think it was really him, I think it was his evil twin brother."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, his lip curling upwards just slightly. The closest thing to a real smile she'd seen. "You're odd."

It hadn't really come off as an insult, so she merely rolled her eyes, directing her attention to the screen again. They watched in silence for about fifteen minutes until a commercial came on.

"You're doing good." Hiei interrupted a toilet paper jingle.

"Excuse me?"

"With your job."

"Oh." She blushed a little. "Thanks, I guess."

They lapsed into silence, Botan choosing to concentrate on the commercials. It felt weird, and then at the same time completely natural, to be sitting in a room with him. She supposed it was only weird because he was her millionaire employer. She wondered how they might have got along if they had met under different circumstances.

The show came back on, and they watched for a minute as Martha's mother, Beatrice, came to chase Robert out, only to have Victoria come parading in to announce her love for him.

"Ch," she heard Hiei's irritated sigh next to her. "Typical."

She had to bring her fist to her mouth in order to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape.

* * *

She hadn't told Keiko or Shizuru about spending an hour watching a soap opera with Hiei. It wasn't the typical thing you would bring up in a conversation. "Guess what I did today? Watched Afternoons of Our Lives with Mr. Jaganshi, fun huh?" 

It was the next morning, and she was going about her usual cleaning ritual, wishing it were Friday so she could have the fun of shopping to look forward to after she was finished.. As she dusted around the books in the library, her mind strayed to Hiei. It did that a lot. She didn't really know why. Perhaps it was because she was so bored she could think of nothing else to think about it. Things did become tedious when one only cleaned all day.

She was an artist at heart and she might have been prone to feel depressed by the entire production, but she had chosen to distract herself by observing her boss whenever she got the chance. Human behavior had always interested her, and Hiei Jaganshi was very complex indeed. When her mind had become bored or discouraged, she would think of all she knew about him, his behavior, his mannerisms, trying to figure him out.

It was difficult when he was in the same room as her. His presence surrounded her, but she'd distract herself from him by thinking about _him._ Or his mind, to be precise. To look at his obvious traits, it might have made simple sense. He was cruel, egotistical, arrogant, aloof and possessed a lot of money and power. But Botan had seen hints of something that made her believe there was more to Hiei than that.

Or maybe she was fantasizing things for her own vicarious imagination.

She came to the conference room, only to find that it was currently occupied. The door was half open and she could see many men in suits seated on both sides. Hiei was at the front, in all his royal glory. When she looked at him, he glanced up and caught her eye, taking her by surprise. Obviously not paying attention to the conversation around him, he slowly smirked at her, expressing a bored arrogance.

She quickly turned away to leave, shaking her head at the mere confusion he always seemed to bring her. She had just started to walk away towards the library, when she heard his voice through the door:

"Botan, if you'd come here a minute. . ."

She immediately switched her direction and entered the conference room, suddenly _really_ wishing she had better clothes to wear. She forced a pretty smile, but she was frowning and screaming in her mind. Hiei had never openly asked for her assistance. She knew it was part of her job, officially, but until now he'd never used his right. Why now, of all times?

Kurama was seated in a normal chair a little ways behind Hiei, taking copious notes across his lap. His expression clearly stated that he was surprised as she was by Hiei's actions.

"Yes, Mr. Jaganshi?" she asked as cheerily and unsurprised as she could.

"This meeting is turning very monotonous." Here, she could have sworn she saw him shoot a pointed glare at one of the suited men. "If you'd bring myself, and anyone else that wants one, a drink?"

"Sure," she said slowly, feeling a little bit awkward. She'd never done this type of service before. "What do you want?"

She could have sworn he was very close to enjoying himself as he calmly replied, "Brandy, is fine."

"I'd like a scotch, miss," someone else said

"Dry martini."

"Another scotch for me."

"Could I just have water?"

Her head spun as she hurriedly repeated their orders in her mind, hoping she wouldn't forget them. "I'll be right back, then."

She glanced at Kurama, who arched one eyebrow and shrugged, mirroring her own confusion. She quickly departed out of the room, jetting to the kitchen. The nicer one where she knew Hiei's meals were prepared, not the simple servant's kitchen.

She was grateful to see a friendly face and immediately came up to Kuwabara. He greeted her warmly, though he was a bit surprised by her presence. She told him the orders and gave a silent prayer of thanks when he announced they had all of them, and he knew how to prepare the martini. He even arranged the finished drinks neatly on a tray for her.

"Thanks, Kuwabara. You're a blessing."

"No problem." He placed a final olive in the martini's wide glass. "It's weird that _you're_ doing this though."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled before carting the tray out of the room. Kuwabara had offered to give her a wheeled one, but she knew she couldn't get it up the stairs, so she had to settle with carrying a large one across her arm. She reached the staircase and a dismayed look crossed her face. _For as rich as he is, the man should _really_ consider investing in an elevator._

Praying she wouldn't spill, she made her way up the staircase and into the conference room. She set the right drinks in front of the right people, very proud of herself for remembering who ordered what. She gave Hiei his last, and he sent her a rather peeved look because of it. She pretended she hadn't noticed, winking subtly behind him at Kurama. The red-head gave her an applauding smile, and she started towards the door.

"Thanks, honey," said the man who had ordered the water.

She paused and glanced at him cautiously, smiling slightly. She had thought it weird that he had simply ordered water. Unless, a sickening voice reminded her, he only ordered for the sake of ordering. "You're welcome." It barely came out pleasant.

"Stick around," he continued with a coy smile. He had beady eyes and thinning hair. "I might need you to refill my glass."

She caught the implication and her eyes widened in disgust. She made no attempt to reply because the only words she could think of to say might lose her job. The man's grin widened, and he licked his lips subtly. She felt bile rise in her throat.

Hiei cleared his throat from across the table and all eyes turned to him. Botan felt her arms prickle with chill as she caught sight of his face. It was deadly. If she had been the man Hiei was glaring at, she probably would have withered and blown away as dust. The beady-eyed man looked as if he wanted to, shrinking as far back into his seat as possible. But as it were, he could only cower as Hiei coldly remarked, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread your sleeze across to my staff, Ichigarwa."

"Of c-course, sir," he managed to stammer.

Hiei relaxed his position, his expression softening back to normal (which wasn't that soft anyway). "Good." It was like the entire room let out one unanimous sigh of relief.

Botan didn't want to look at him, she already felt materialized enough, so she sped out of the room as fast as she her legs could carry her.

* * *

Botan felt so riled that she sped through her work with ease. She even ate her lunch fast, much to the bewilderment of Keiko and Shizuru. She began again in the afternoon, her emotions blurring her awareness. She felt stupid and awkward, if not humiliated. 

When she was finished, she was baffled to find she was done early again, although she knew she shouldn't be surprised. She _had_ worked rather quickly. She still had an hour or two until her friends would have free time as well. She glanced half-heartedly towards the entertainment room. She could always watch another episode of Afternoons of Our Lives.

Sighing, she walked to the room and plopped into the couch, grateful for the needed distraction. She flipped on the large television, just in time to catch the opening theme. It felt good to relax and not have to think about that morning. She decided what she really wanted about now was some ice cream. She wondered if Kuwabara might have some...

She rose to go see if he indeed had some stashed, but she froze in her tracks. Hiei was standing in the doorway. Taken by surprise, she stammered, "H-Hiei?"

He raised an eyebrow, as if surprised that she knew his first name. "Mr. Jaganshi," he corrected in an even tone.

She blinked, shaking her head. "Yes, of course! Sorry." She waited for him to say something, and when he didn't she decided to say something instead. "Came back to watch?"

He gave her one of those fake, dry smiles. "No. I came to discuss the events of this morning."

She felt a pit of uneasiness settle in her stomach, but she tried to look calm and indifferent. "Oh?"

"When I said that you could wear what you wanted, I assumed you would at least choose to wear something semi-decent."

She felt herself turn a hot shade of red. "They're decent," she argued miserably, glancing down at her capris and t-shirt. At least she didn't look like a slut.

Hiei didn't look persuaded. "I've seen you wear that same t-shirt three times already, and you've only worked here for little over a week." He said the word t-shirt as if it were a plague.

She couldn't remember a time where she'd felt more embarrassed. Not to mention it was unnerving to think he'd noticed a shirt she'd worn _and_ how many times. Though she knew it might cause even more embarrassment for her, she felt she should at least try to defend her actions. Let him know that she wasn't _purposely_ dressing under standard.

"I realize that," she said with what dignity she could. "It's just, I don't have any other clothes to choose from!"

"Oh no?" He asked in question, not sounding like he had been clueless at all. In fact, it almost seemed like he'd expected that answer.

"No. But that will change on Friday. I'm going shopping."

"I thought you didn't have any money," he challenged.

"I don't," she snapped. "I have friends, if you're familiar with that concept, that are going to let me pay them back when I do get my paycheck."

"I get it," he stated as if he'd 'gotten it' for a long time now. "That's why you were so antsy about the date of your first paycheck."

She realized how calm he looked, as if this were nothing new to him, and it suddenly all clicked. She stared at him incredulously. "You knew?" she finally choked out.

"Of course I knew," he replied, his 'surprised-and-concerned' facade instantly gone. "I was just waiting for you to feel ridiculous enough in those rags you call clothes to do something about it."

The pieces slowly started falling together. "T-That's why you made me get you all drinks today, wasn't it?" He started to nod, a proud look on his face, but she cut him off. She had _some _pride. "Why? To show your grubby maid off to all your stupid, rich friends!"

For the first time since she had met him, he looked honestly stunned. Stunned that anyone, especially anyone working for him, would talk to him like that. But Botan wasn't finished.

"Did it boost your inflated ego up a little more to see me like that in front of your big-shot associates? I suppose you put your little friend Ichigarwa up to ogling me too! I guess it was funny to see me degraded like that - to be treated like nothing more than a piece of merchandise! But that's all I am, isn't it? Merchandise! Something else you own! As if I didn't feel stupid enough having to wear those clothes, you had to make it worse. You _humiliated _me! And why! To prove that you were right, that you _knew all along_! Well congratulations! You won, you're superior!" Her face was now red from yelling and she finished off with a final, "You _disgust _me!"

She shoved by him, and burst into the hall, tears running down her face. She had kept them in so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but the second she had been out of seeing range, they had begun to flow. She ran into her room, thankful she hadn't had to go far, locking the door behind her. She dove into her bed and buried her face in a pillow, sobbing brokenly.

She waited a few minutes until they died into soft sniffles before letting herself sort out her thoughts. She had reacted on impulse, and she hadn't made a very wise decision. She was going to get fired, that much was inevitable. What she couldn't understand was why she had done it.

Of course, she'd never had to work for anyone quite like him - cruel, arrogant and not afraid to openly degrade and insult you. But she knew people out there existed. Old colleagues of hers had always complained about some of the pompous people they worked for. You just had to smile and bear it.

Rule number one - the boss is always right.

She'd always thought that it didn't matter what your boss thought of you anyway. As long as you got the job done and you got paid for it, he could think you were a harlot for all it mattered.

Why couldn't she have remembered that ten minutes ago?

But it had hurt so much! Whether for better or for worse, and it seemed like it would be the latter, she cared what Hiei thought of her. And where she usually had such a gentle temperament, she had felt herself snap with him. It was like every emotion she felt heightened around him. Anger, embarrassment, nervousness . . . even happiness, seemed to multiply.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She cursed viciously at herself.

* * *

No one surprised him. Ever. 

It was something he took pride in. He could see their moves before they happened, knew how they would act. He always had the upper hand. But not this time.

_She_ had surprised him. More than once now.

She had first surprised him when he realized he didn't particularly mind when she interrupted him, not to mention openly argued against him. He had thought it only intriguing.

Strike one.

She had again managed to surprise him when he found her in his entertainment room, watching T.V. Guests rarely watched that T.V., or were allowed the privilege in other words, and she was only a maid. And yet there she'd been, _enjoying_ herself no less. And what had he done? Watched it with her, of all the _irritating_ways to reproof the situation.

Strike two.

And then... and _then_ she had the _nerve_ to get angry at him for doing his job. To tell _him_ that he had been rude. He had the right to be rude! Who was she to make him feel guilty about his actions? The whole ordeal was practically intolerable.

"Why the hell is she still working here!" he cursed out loud.

"Who?" Kurama gazed up at him from the left side of him on the table. They were back in the conference room, this time just the two of them, going over the meeting.

Hiei didn't say anything, choosing instead to start scribbling on one of the papers in front of him. He could still feel Kurama looking at him in question, but when he continued to remain silent, the red-head returned to his work.

After a moment, Hiei said quietly, "She's odd, isn't she."

Kurama stopped his writing, fixing an inquisitive gaze on his boss. "Who?"

"That new maid . . . what's her name . . ." He knew it was Botan.

"Botan?"

Hiei lifted his chin slightly, returning his gaze to his scribbled on papers. "Yeah, her."

Kurama shrugged. "I didn't find her odd." He smiled. "I rather liked her - she's bright and original, and she does her job well."

"She is," Hiei had to agree. "But that's the problem. I don't want someone _original_ on my staff."

Kurama laughed. He actually laughed. Hiei glared at him.

"What do you mean? _Everyone _on your staff is "original"." He made mocking quotation marks with his fingers when he said original. "You've hand picked nearly everyone because they had a certain something that made them different from everyone else in their business."

Hiei fumed silently, knowing his assistant was right, if not living proof. Kurama was different from all the other quirky assistants. He had an edge. So did everyone else that worked for him. He had made sure of it, and that was how he liked it. He trusted all of his employees, and had confidence in their abilities. Not something every mansion owner could say.

And Botan _was_ a good maid, he wouldn't deny it. The top floor had never looked so nice. She had made everything spotless, but still touchable. Everything seemed to have a homey feel to it now, while still remaining completely immaculate. She also left a very faint trace of scent among the entire floor. It smelled like vanilla; it sometimes irked him when he could smell it in his room.

But it wasn't her cleaning abilities that were the problem.

"No one else on my staff has ever yelled at me."

Kurama stared at him. The air became a dead silence, both of them looking at each other, when Kurama finally said, "What?"

"She yelled at–"

Kurama raised a hand to stop him. "Yes, I heard you. Now, I have to ask you. . ." Hiei waited, raising a questioning eyebrow. Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought as he observed him. "Do you realize how much of a child you sounded like?"

Hiei growled, his cheeks blushing a healthy shade of pink. "_Excuse_ me?" He fixed Kurama with a glare that would have sent anyone else quivering into a puddle of submission. "Why don't I just fire _you?_!"

Kurama didn't even blink.

"I don't know. Why don't you?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, very hesitant to fulfill his threat. Kurama was a good assistant. A damn good one. There were several times that Kurama had sealed off deals almost entirely on his own, where as he'd felt completely stumped and useless himself. "I'll give you one more chance…"

Kurama subtly rolled his eyes. "How gracious of you."

"Don't get smug, Kurama. You think I like you, but I don't."

Used to Hiei's less-than-pleasant attitude, Kurama stood to his feet, gathering his notes. "Of course you don't. Now, about the situation with Botan. I think it is in your best interest to go apologize to her."

"Apologize!" Hiei exclaimed. His face darkened into an exasperated frown. Kurama didn't know what Botan had said, whether justified or not, so how could he have known that Hiei had done anything to her? Unless his little mind game in the conference room had really been as obvious and rude as she'd said. Again, her pained face rose unbidden to his mind, bringing with it the same remorse he had felt earlier, knowing he had hurt her.

He knocked people down all of the time. What gave her the right to suddenly make him feel guilty? He hated her for it, but more so hated himself for showing such a weakness.

He sighed in resignation. Cold though he may be, he couldn't fire her. He glanced warily at Kurama. "I don't know how to apologize..." he grumbled moodily.

"No," Kurama said. "I suppose you wouldn't." He thought to himself. "Why don't you just keep it to a simple, I'm sorry, please don't quit?"

"Hn." And he could barely manage that much of a reply. His pride was battling furiously against this decision, but he would do it anyway. Grudgingly, he rose to his feet and headed towards her room. Stupid girl.

* * *

**J.J. - **Aaw... cute. Hiei got himself a conscience. >>0 

Ahem. I wasn't planning on doing this, but a few reviews I liked so much I felt the need to comment on them.

**RR:**

**You lost Hiei's trademark 'onna'... **

(-sigh-) Yes, I did. While I do love that phrase, which seems exactly the way Hiei would address Botan, I don't think it really fits in with AU stories. Without the same background, etc., and not being based on an "anime", it just sounds out of place to me. Luckily, he at least gets to "Hn" all he wants.

...and the fact that Kuwabara isn't THAT much of an idiot from the brief run-in we've had with him is pretty good. Everyone makes him out to be such and absolute idiot. the truth is he DOES have a brain...

_Thank_ you! I love Kuwabara. True, he's loud and a show-off and sometimes we cringe and sweatdrop at his less than elegant behavior, but some fanfiction writers are just plain evil to the poor guy. o.O

Oh for the love of the buttercups in the meadows...please update...um...and if you don't like buttercups...think of...um...er...Chocolate...and if you don't like that do as followed: -> insert favourite thing

No, no. Buttercups in the meadows are just fine. Why do you think I updated? n.n;;

I always thought Kurama would be the billionaire not Hiei...

You would think that, wouldn't you? Kurama-kun's smart.

Hiei: Ch. Well, he's _not_ a billionaire, now is he? (-smug grin-) I am.

Kurama: (-hides his abundant stash of money away-) Whatever makes you feel better, Hiei.

Hiei: >.

* * *

(Next Chapter: The Bomb -dundundun-) 


	4. The Bomb

**J.J. - **Another update! I've just eaten three Kashi bars and am ready to type! .. I was so happy to find there were more Kuwabara supporters among my readers. Or perhaps the correct word would be, _toleraters..._ Heh. Enjoy this chapter, Afternoons of Our Lives makes it's return... n.n;

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Bomb**

**------------------------**

**------------**

A knock sounded on her door. Botan gazed towards it in confusion, wondering who it could be. She checked herself in the mirror on the wall, wiping at her cheeks to diminish any signs that she'd been crying. "I'm coming!" she called in a cracked voice. She tried to push her suitcase closed, but because she hadn't bothered to fold anything, she succeeded in only tiring her hands trying to get the top to stop bouncing back at her.

After the third time the latch flew open, she sighed in exasperation and walked to the door, pulling it open. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw who it was. Hiei.

She hadn't thought he would come to fire her in person. Oh well, she thought dismally, might as well get it over with. Her emotional state wouldn't hold long against his commanding presence, but what did it matter? She'd never see him again.

She waited patiently for him to speak first. When he did, she thought she had heard him incorrectly.

"You're packing?"

Did his voice hold a trace of . . . apology?

"Yes." She glanced briefly behind her at her open suitcase. "I am. Just being prepared... no need to wait, I suppose..."

"You're leaving?" His voice was toneless, his eyes and expression blank. It gave no explanation as to why she felt a small sense of worry from him. It was unexplainable, but somehow she knew that he didn't like the idea of her leaving.

Which made no sense, considering he was coming to fire her.

"Uh... aren't I?"

"Why would you?"

"Because, well..." It felt weird to say it. "I'm fired." She paused, hearing the uncertainty in her own voice. "Aren't I?"

His eyebrows arched in that surprised expression of his that she knew meant he was feeling the exact opposite of surprised. "And who, pray tell, fired you?"

"I thought... _you _..." she stammered helplessly. This was not going at all how she had planned. She bit her lip, narrowing her eyes at him in scrutiny. "You're not firing me?"

For the first time, an glimmer of uneasiness passed through his eyes, and he glanced away. "Actually, I thought, in light of the situation of such certain circumstances, that it might be better..."

Botan was beginning to think that this sounded suspiciously like the business man she had originally planned on in her mind when he stopped suddenly in mid-sentence and his eyes flew past her shoulder, sharpening to an almost frightening degree. She literally felt him tense, and turned quickly to see what had him in such a state.

She didn't see anything. But she only had to wait a few seconds before her window crashed as an egg-shaped looking rock came soaring into her room about the size of her fist. She shrieked in surprise. It landed on her carpet among the broken shards of glass. She didn't know what it was, but it sort of seemed like it was . . . _ticking?_

"Get down!" She heard Hiei yell behind her.

She barely had time to think as he suddenly came around to the other side of her, pulling her to him in a bruising crush. In the next instant, something erupted in her room. She couldn't see the flames because her face was buried in Hiei's shoulder, but she felt an intense surge of heat consume them as they were thrown into the air with the impact. She screamed and clutched the front of his shirt while feeling strong arms wrap tighter across her back.

Her mind almost seemed detached as they crashed violently to the floor, rolling a few extra feet. Still, Hiei kept his hold on her. She didn't know where they were. She could smell smoke and there was debris and ruin all around them but she couldn't get herself to focus...

But she knew... no, she could _feel_ that Hiei was on top of her. A side of her wanted to purr in feminine appreciation at his solid, firm form, but her logical side quelled it. "Hiei?" She called, her own voice sounding like it was from a dream.

She began to panic when she got no response, but then she heard an agonized groan as he slowly lifted himself off her, his hands propping himself up at her sides. She wanted to cry at the sight of him. His eyes were glazed and worn over, making the usually vibrant red appear brown, but that didn't smolder the definite fear and confusion struck in them. A sticky line of blood ran from his forehead across the side of his left eye.

As far as her hazed mind would allow, she couldn't feel any injuries on herself beyond a few bruises. She had Hiei to thank for that. Gingerly, she reached up and touched his side. He visibly winced and she immediately regretted her action.

"Oh, you're hurt," she whispered helplessly.

He struggled to speak. "We . . . we have . . . to . . ."

"We have to help you," she interrupted, feeling her mind start to go into a frenzied panic.

He shook his head. "No, listen–"

"We need a doctor!" What was making her act so panicked? She felt like she was apart from herself, merely watching as the frenzied woman that looked like her start to hyper-ventilate.

A rough hand came harshly over her mouth, quelling any more arguments. She looked deliriously at Hiei's face, barely registering the sinister scowl across his features.

"Fumes," he snarled.

Confused, she let him haul her away from the area of disaster. He pulled on her arm and she stumbled along behind him, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. She started to recognize the surroundings of the top floor. They were almost to the doorway leading to the staircase . . . and then Hiei started to stagger.

He released her arm and went down on his knees, the effects of the bomb finally catching up to him. He was trembling and clutching his stomach.

They were so close to the door!

"Come on, Hiei," she croaked, bending down to grip the back of his shirt. She pulled, honestly believing she could drag him to their destination. Somehow they would have to be alright, if they could just get out of the hallway.

She stopped her efforts as Hiei retched all over the red carpeted floor. The sight made her dizzy and she felt the floor tipping beneath her. She tried to catch her balance, but it proved useless as her limp body collapsed to the ground. Everything was spinning, the edges of her vision slowly fuzzing with black.

"Hiei..."

* * *

"Botan? Are you up yet?"

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking until her vision cleared. Kurama's face swam into view.

"Hey there," he said. Keiko and Shizuru appeared next to him, literally crying with relief. Well, perhaps only Keiko was crying. Botan slowly sat up, absorbing her surroundings. It looked like her room, but slightly different, definitely smaller. She didn't feel anything more than slightly sore and tired, but her wrist was bandaged.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, Botan!" Keiko cried, flinging her arms around her friend's shoulders. "We were so worried about you!"

Botan laughed uneasily and gently placed her hands on Keiko's back in a subdued form of a hug. "I'm alright, really. I just don't know what's going on..."

Shizuru and Kurama's faces grew concerned. "You don't remember?"Shizuru asked.

Botan would have liked to remember, but everything seemed so fuzzy right now. She didn't even know which room she was in.

Seeing her increasingly puzzled face, Kurama sighed. "There was a bomb . . ."

With this statement, it all came back to her in a blinding rush. Everything was still fuzzy, but she knew what had happened. She could still feel the fire, still see Hiei . . . the blood . . .

"Oh my god! Hiei! What happened? Is he okay!"

Kurama took hold of her forearms, slowly easing her back down into her bed. "Calm down, Botan. He's fine. He's in his room, resting, as you should be doing."

"But . . . this isn't my room. . ."

"Yes, well, you're room was sort of blown up, wasn't it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She managed a small smile, appreciating the comic relief. Her face grew sober as another question came to her mind. "Kurama . . . who put that bomb in my room?"

Kurama's face darkened. His mouth tensed into a distraught line before he answered tersely, "We're not certain. Mr. Jaganshi has a lot of enemies, so it could have been many people. This sort of thing happens a lot, Botan. Our security will increase and it won't happen again, don't worry."

Something in his eyes only made her worry more. There was much more that he wasn't telling her, but by the look on his face it didn't seem like he was going to, either. Obviously, the situation was more severe than he was letting on, but she wouldn't push it. Perhaps because she didn't want to know. Perhaps because something told her that this sort of thing _was_ going to happen again . . . . and Kurama knew it.

She wanted to know more about what had happened to her though. She at least deserved to know that. "Kurama... when the bomb hit, I felt really weird. As if I were in a dream, and I kept freaking out, and Hiei threw up . . ."

"Yes," Kurama answered. "It was a small bomb, which is why both of you weren't killed, standing in the room. However, after it exploded, it released a series of poisonous fumes." His eyes softened. "We were lucky we got to you when we did."

A memory floated vaguely to Botan's mind. "Hiei knew about the fumes..." He had also known the bomb was coming five seconds before it crashed through her window. Traits that didn't usually accompany a suit and tie type of person. It only confirmed her suspicion that there was more to Hiei then met the eye. And not just the fact that he had a softer side. She was starting to think he might have an entirely different lifestyle as well.

"Yes..." That dark, secretive look crossed Kurama's eyes again. "I suppose he would have..."

"It's kind of romantic, you know," Keiko said, and Kurama looked glad for the interruption. "Him sort of saving you and all..."

Botan blushed.

"Yeah," Shizuru agreed. "I'd like a hot, millionaire bachelor to protect me."

Kurama laughed and Botan rolled her eyes. She glanced again at her two friends, taking hold of their hands and squeezing tightly. She sighed. "Thanks for visiting, guys."

"Oh, you're so stupid," Shizuru chided. "As if we wouldn't." The three girls shared a small round of giggles, though it was a taut, worried sort of laughter.

"I've got soup!"

All four heads turned as Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room, Kuwabara holding a tray containing a large bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. Botan smiled appreciatively at him as he set it before her lap. "Bon apetite!"

Chuckling, she spooned some of the rich broth into her mouth. As always, Kuwabara's cooking was heavenly. "Oooh... it's delicious. Just what I needed."

Kuwabara beamed. Yusuke sat next to her and she felt his weight on the bed. "So how's the wrist?"

"My wrist?" She glanced dumbly at the bandages. "Oh right. What's wrong with it again?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "I think you need more sleep, sunshine."

She playfully swatted his hand away. "No really, what happened? Is it sprained?"

"Your palm and under wrist were burned," Kurama clarified for her.

"Burned?" She probed her memory. She couldn't recall ever feeling her wrist in pain, let alone burned. Although the possibility was very likely, having a bomb explode right next to her. As she recalled, she'd felt an immense amount of heat, but Hiei had been covering her...

Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Is Hiei burned very badly?"

"Oh, he's . . ." Kurama started, getting a strained look across his face.

Botan grew more worried. "What?"

Yusuke cleared his throat. Botan didn't miss the sharp glance he and Kurama passed. "He's not burned very badly. The bomb's most damage was fumes and impact..."

Botan felt like arguing the point that she had thought it rivaled getting thrown through an oven, but she didn't say anything. Deciding to change the subject to something that didn't have to be so secretive, she asked casually, "So who's room is this anyway?"

"It's one of the spare servant's rooms," Shizuru explained quickly. She looked as if she wanted to ask something else, but Kurama interrupted her.

"You could have had the other guest room on the top floor, but it needs to be cleaned properly. Lots of debri got in, and the carpets burned–"

"_Wasn't_ finished," Shizuru stated irritably with a warning finger raised at Kurama, her eyes narrowed challengingly. Much to everyone else's laughter, Kurama shut up. Shizuru smiled triumphantly before turning to give Botan a piercing look. "Now, what I wanted to know was, _what_ is with you suddenly calling Mr. Jaganshi, _Hiei?_"

Each one of her friends turned identical curious glances at her. Her cheeks started turning pink. "Well, I uh . . . . I, you see . . . "

"Oooh." Yusuke caught on with a sly looking grin. "On a first name basis, hm?"

Everyone else laughed and Botan blushed all the way to her hairline. "Don't be so ridiculous," she snapped huffily. She hit Yusuke in the head with a pillow. "Now get out of my room so I can rest. You're all irritating me something terrible."

She attempted to shoot them a Hiei worthy glare, but failed miserably. Yusuke laughed and shook his head. "Don't even try, Botan. You couldn't look mean if your life depended on it."

She sighed as if horribly disappointed. "Can't blame me for trying."

"I suppose I can't." Yusuke stood to his feet and started walking out the door with Kurama and Kuwabara. He faked a large shudder. "_Nobody_ can quite pull off the mean look like Mr. Jaganshi."

Kuwabara laughed and pointed his fingers from his eyes in semblance of lightning. "Death by _fire!_" he announced in a devilish hiss. Laughing, the three boys walked out of the room.

Keiko and Shizuru paused at the door. "Sure you're alright?" Keiko asked softly.

Botan nodded. "I'm fine. Just need a little rest."

"Okay." Keiko smiled. "Sweet dreams."

After they left, Botan stirred her soup amiably, pondering over her little white lie. In all honesty, she didn't feel tired in the least. On the contrary; she felt restless. She waited a good few minutes before carefully setting the tray of soup off to the side and climbing out of the bed. Only then did she realize she was in a silk nightgown that wasn't her own. With a self-conscious frown, she become aware that it barely came above her knees.

With a great sigh of relief, she saw a matching robe laid over one of the chairs in the room. She picked it up and gingerly tied it around her waist. Tip-toeing, she made her way to the door, peering into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. When she was sure no one that would recognize her was around, she walked into the hall.

It took her a good five minutes longer than it would have if she had known where she was, but she managed to find the main room. She walked up the spiral staircase, ignoring the sign on the door that forbid anyone from entering, and walked into the top floor.

She gasped at the sight. There were several police tapes that crossed over the doorframe to her old room and dust and debris littered the floor around it. Along the wall and carpet both were the ominous black stains that indicated that fire had passed through. Swallowing the nauseous feeling she got, she began to walk towards Hiei's room. Most of the mess had been cleaned up, leaving only right in front of her room as it was. She suspected it might be for evidence.

She carefully picked her way through the mess before skipping hurriedly to Hiei's door. She didn't want to hover around her room long. She paused, not sure if she wanted to knock. Knocking would give him the opportunity to turn her away, and she needed to see if he was alright, whether he liked it or not. She owed him her life.

Holding her breath, she slowly took hold of the doorknob, praying it wasn't locked. Gratitude filled her as it turned in her hand. She slowly pushed the door open, blinking against the dark atmosphere of his room.

Though she'd been in it before, the grandness of his room always took her breath away. It was twice the size of her own, with much more furnishings and decor. Decor which entirely consisted of black and deep shades of red, black gossamer curtains sluiced over his bed. Rather minatory atmosphere, to say the least, but then again... she couldn't picture Hiei living in any bright type of colors.

She gazed across the length of his room to find him sitting on his bed, sitting upright with lots of pillows to hold him up. He didn't look mortally injured, a loose black shirt on, not buttoned anywhere. Bandages were across his entire torso, as well as the length of both his arms. As far as she could tell, he hadn't noticed she'd come in, he seemed preoccupied with something.

She glanced at where he was staring, surprised to see a large televison against the wall. Her mouth opened slightly in amazement, if not a little humor.

"I don't believe you."

He finally acknowledged her presence, turning to look at her. His expression was unreadable. When he didn't say anything, she slowly sauntered towards him, a smug look on her face. "You're watching Afternoons of Our Lives," she accused.

He rolled his eyes, shrugging. "There was nothing else on."

Botan grinned. "Whatever you say."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"I meant in my room, idiot."

Well _somebody_ was in a touchy mood.

She ignored his callous remark and walked to his bed, lifting herself onto the king-sized mattress with a bit of difficulty. She scooted closer, eyeing him carefully. He was watching her as well. He seemed tensed and coiled, ready to either attack or run.

Smiling softly, she tried to find words that would prevent him from doing either. "Are you okay?"

He looked as if her words had burned him. He started to glare, but stopped, instead choosing to look away and slump farther into the pillows. "You're odd," he finally said.

"So you've told me." She gingerly reached over and touched his bandaged chest. "Are those where you were burned?"

"No." He sighed, as if admitting failure and defeat to her presence. "Broken ribs."

She winced. "Ouch. Sorry." She glanced at his roughly bandaged arms. "Are your arms burned then?"

"No." He still wouldn't meet her eye. "Just open gashes. Both your body weight and my own landed on them against broken wood and glass, if you recall."

"I do." She tried to make an attempt at humor, to lighten the tense mood. "But I'm sure it was mostly _your _body weight that did the damage. You could afford to lose a few pounds."

He glanced at her, snorting softly. She figured it was the best response she was going to get out of him. It bothered her that he didn't seem to be burned anywhere, and _she_ hadan incinerated wrist. If she was remembering correctly, _he_ was the one covering _her, _not the other way around. What was he... immune to fire? She mentally shrugged. Perhaps he was. Perhaps that was why Yusuke and Kurama had seemed so antsy about discussing his supposed 'burns'. It confused her, but she wasn't going to ask anyone about it just yet.

She turned her eyes to the screen and they both watched in silence for a few minutes as Tom's evil twin (Botan didn't fail to mention that she'd been right) attempted to kill Robert, because he loved Martha.

_"You can have her! I love Victoria!"_

"_Ass_-hole," Hiei said.

Botan laughed. They both began watching again, or Botan _thought_ they were both watching, until she heard Hiei say, "So . . . are _you _alright?" and turned to find him looking intensely at her.

Botan's eyes softened at his concern, no matter how rough and ill presented it may have been. "Yes, I'm fine." She blushed a little. "Thanks to you. And seriously, Hiei . . . thank you."

He smirked softly. "I thought I told you to call me Mr. Jaganshi."

She felt her stomach squirm pleasantly as she noticed the lack of intimidation he usually seemed so fond of using when he gave orders, no matter how trivial. She smiled and started to answer, but her eyes were drawn to his right arm. The bandages were coming loose.

"Oh no, look . . ." She pointed.

He glanced down and frowned. "Shit . . ."

He attempted to fix it with his left hand alone, but ended up failing miserably, much to his frustration. Ignoring the colorful stream of words he began muttering, she gently grabbed his arm. "Let me do it."

He hesitated, holding his arm back, but then slowly allowed her to take hold of it and bring it near her lap. They sat in silence as she began to wrap the end back up.

Hiei didn't watch her fingers work around his own, he could _feel_ that. He watched her face instead. She appeared so calm. Why wasn't she feeling odd little sensations in her stomach every time her fingers brushed across his own?

Aside from that though, it felt peaceful to sit next to her. Peace was something he hadn't felt since... well, since quite awhile. A side of him wanted her to stay until he fell asleep and was able to get some well needed rest. However, the more dominant side of him told him what an idiot he was being, and reminded him that she was his maid. And if he couldn't get to sleep on his own, what the hell was he doing running a world wide business?

What _was_ she doing here anyway? She was on sick leave. She began tucking in the final part of the bandage, and he spoke quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

She glanced up in surprise. "Well . . ." She looked back down and tied the final knot in the white cloth. "Mis-ter Jaganshi, I suppose because you pay me $17.50 an hour."

He actually had the urge to laugh. It seemed to happen quite a bit around her, too. Something he very much detested.

"Ah." He gave her a mocking frown. "I forgot."

She chuckled and he had the urge to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She needed to leave.

She provoked things in him that he hadn't felt himself privileged enough to feel. No, not privileged. It certainly wasn't a privilege to be burdened down by caring and protective feelings. He groaned to himself. Although, he hadn't meant to expose her to something like this either, and he hoped Kurama hadn't let her in on too many of the details. Spare the innocents, if you could. He also tried to convince himself that surge of protectiveness that had come over him then would have occurred with anyone.

Because... he was the hero type... and everything.

She _really_needed to leave.

"Anything else you wanted?" He made sure that his voice held a cutting edge to it. Confusion, emotion in general, were not things he liked becoming familiar with. Things she seemed to bring.

She seemed surprised by his sudden coldness. "Well . . . no . . ."

He gave her a flat, condescending look. Her eyes narrowed as she caught his intentions. "Well, I hate to _burden_ you with my presence any longer, _Hiei._" The complete iciness to her tone almost made him regret his actions. She slowly began to maneuver herself off his giant bed.

Her open anger to him was unnerving, but he hardly blinked as he presented her with a cruel smile. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he crowed in mock concern.

He might have applauded the glare she gave, if it hadn't been him that it was directed at. She huffed angrily and stormed out of his room, door slamming in her wake. He continued to look at the closed door.

What was wrong with him?

Although she was gone, she was still in his thoughts. And not thoughts of stuffing a sock in her mouth for her complete defiance to him. He was thinking about how he always noticed when she came into a room, or left it for that matter. Or how he liked the way her silken robe had shifted across her body in her enraged walk out of his room.

He gripped the sheets roughly on either side of them, horrified at his own thoughts. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Those couldn't honestly be _his _thoughts, could they? Almost scared to know the answer, he mentally asked himself... could he really be attracted to this woman?

The answer came to him very clearly in a sudden image of curves, blue hair and violet eyes. He snarled viciously and promptly picked up the only hard object near him, the T.V. remote, and chucked it at the wall. It shattered into pieces of plastic and wiring.

He took a long, shuddering breath, willing his temper down before he set something on fire by accident. With a few quick swipes of the hand, he cleared away all of his pillows but one so he could lay down comfortably. He burrowed into the mattress, trying to will his tensed body to relax.

He heard the program still on.

_"You don't understand. She haunts me! She plagues my mind..."_

Hn. She wouldn't plague _his_ mind. He had very near succeeded too, focusing instead on the bomb, and what it meant. He knew who had sent it, and the threat that it brought. Now, the problem remained—

He froze, his eyes opening slowly as a scent gradually made itself known.

Vanilla...

In a yell of frustration, he sat bolt upright and began to rip all the blankets and sheets from the bed. In just that tangible second where he had encountered the smell, the very distinct, very real image of him kissing her had arose in his mind. He _hated _her for it!

Only after he was done, panting heavily atop a bare mattress, did the intense pain of broken ribs being forced into use finally come to him. He groaned and flopped to his side, arms caressing his wounded torso. He would be free of this unsightly attraction soon enough. He _had_ to.

Tom seemed to echo his sentiments. _"This feeling will be the death of me..."_

* * *

**J.J. - **Muha... the plot begins to show it's wee little head, and the relationship between Hiei and Botan is evolving.

(Next Chapter: The Esteemed Shopping Trip)


	5. The Esteemed Shopping Trip

**J.J.** - A new update– Huzzah! There isn't much to say, except updates will take a little longer due to the fact that tennis practice has begun for me. Unfortunately...

Also, this won't make sense now, but I have to commend an POTO author here at fanfiction... She has a marvelous talent for describing music, and I'm afraid that her writing greatly influences my own descriptions of notes and ballads. So, I now give props to the amazing, Mandy the O. n.n;

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Esteemed Shopping Trip**

------------------------------

---------------

Despite the obvious stirring that the event of the bomb caused, life at Jaganshi Manor began to drift into a pattern once again. Botan still wasn't allowed to stay in her old room, but it was slowly getting fixed. Obviously, the previous shopping date had been postponed. The following Wednesday was the next time that Yusuke had time off to take them. Kurama, unfortunately, wouldn't be able to come, but he hadn't seemed too dismayed to be left out of a girls shopping day anyway.

Of course, by Wednesday Botan would only have to wait for a little over a week to get her paycheck, but her two friends had insisted that they needed a shopping day as badly as she did. She cleaned the top floor as always, minus her own room, and added a little extra fervor to her efforts. The faint after smells of the bomb were almost gone.

But by Monday afternoon, a whole three days after the bomb, something was still troubling her. Hiei had seemed to disappear. As much as she was around the top floor, she saw no trace of him. She'd catch glances of Kurama around, so she knew he couldn't be away at a conference or other business trip. And it was the weekend, he wouldn't have had to leave his house for anything business wise, without his assistant anyway.

His absence seemed to leave a hole in her day. She frowned contemplatively as she straightened books on the top shelf in the library. She was atop a ladder so she could reach adequately, her foot popped out as she stretched to reach a particularly far corner. She missed his company, surprisingly enough. Even when he so obviously didn't want hers. She heated unknowingly just thinking about how he had so rudely dismissed her on Friday.

Then again, rudely dismissing someone was just Hiei's style, so she knew she shouldn't feel offended. But she had thought he was starting to warm up to her a little bit. Obviously, she'd been wrong.

She stopped abruptly as she realized she'd scrubbed the same spot so many times she was almost wearing a hole into the wood. Frustrated with her own distracted demeanor, she began climbing down from the ladder. Without being able to see him at all, she found her thoughts constantly drifting to him. She could start out thinking about monkeys, and somehow, it would circle back to Hiei.

She could only conclude from her feelings that she actually missed him. Perhaps he had spoiled her with his presence, which was more than most of the staff could say, but she had looked forward to seeing him regardless. It was distressing to know how addicted she had become to his company.

* * *

Botan fumbled around in her bag, desperately looking for her rice face wash. It was her favorite, and it didn't come cheap. She only used it about once a week. 

She sighed in exasperation, shutting the drawer shut again. Where could it be? She tried to remember the last time she'd used it. She'd taken a bath first–

That was it! She'd been living upstairs the last time she'd used it. It had to be in her old bathroom. She glanced warily at the clock. She'd been up late reading... it was now almost one o'clock in the morning. Then she remembered the only person she had to worry about waking up was Hiei, and even if he did hear her, he seemed so bent on avoiding her like the plague, he likely wouldn't say anything about it.

Decision made, she crept out of her bedroom, scurrying down the darkened hall in her slippers. She hugged her arms tightly. The mansion almost had an eery feel to it in the middle of the night, without all the usual hustle and bustle. Shaking off her creepy thoughts, she made her way through the main room and up the spiral staircase.

She paused at the door, reminding herself to be quiet, before entering the top floor. She gazed about the darkened hall, just in case, and started to tip toe towards the guest bathroom. She had only gotten ten feet when a soft sound came to her ears. She froze, not knowing what it was. It was so quiet, so undistinguishable, that she wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't just her own imagination.

But as she walked further down the hall, it became a little louder, more placeable. By the time she got to the two guest rooms (one marked with police tape) she recognized the sound for what it was. It was music. Now more curious then scared, she continued down the hall, passing by the bathrooms, knowing it couldn't be coming from there.

She lingered at Hiei's room, pressing her ear to the wood of the door, but it didn't sound like it was coming from his room either. The only other doors left were the three locked ones, the three forbidden rooms. The music was now very clear, despite being somewhat muffled by a closed door. It was a beautiful, passionate tune that shocked her very soul, the chords swelling powerfully and painting the cool air with sound.

She tested the volume by standing in the middle of the hall. She found that it was coming from the room diagonal to Hiei's own room. The last door in the hallway... the one on right, anyway. She walked to the door and silently tried the doorknob. It was locked. It disappointed her; she wanted to hear the music without the annoying barricade of the door. It was enchanting and held her riveted in place for a long while after. She didn't know how many hours she sat there with her head leaned against the wall, simply _listening._

Had there been a reason for her coming here? Nothing that couldn't wait.

After a yawn stole her breath away, she realized how exhausted she was and reluctantly walked back to her room. On the way, she wondered who was in there playing what sounded like a piano. Was it Hiei? It seemed unlikely. Or had it been a CD... something to get someone to relax and sleep? She doubted that. She couldn't have fallen asleep listening to it, just because she wanted to _listen_ to it. She'd have to find out who played the piano in the mansion...

* * *

"Why so down?" Shizuru asked with a poke to Botan's side, Keiko on her other side. The three girls were seated comfortably at the back of the limo, purses in hand. They were headed to the largest mall in the city, intending on spending the rest of their afternoon there. 

Two days later and Botan had only caught a glimpse of Hiei once or twice, and she was lucky to get a terse nod out of him. That combined with the downright captivating music she'd heard again last night and she could easily say her mind was distracted. "Nothing," she sighed. She smiled slightly. "I mean, nothing that a good shopping spree can't cure." Seeing that Keiko and Shizuru wanted a more elaborate explanation, she said, "You see... I sort of feel... _boring,_you know?"

"Boring?" Keiko echoed. "Botan, you're not boring!"

"Yeah, just look at the color of your hair," Shizuru snickered, teasingly flicking a lock of it that was trapped in Botan's usual ponytail. Keiko glared at her. She held up her hands defensively. "Joking - I was joking!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. She turned towards the driver's area where the privacy wall was let down. "Yusuke, Botan isn't boring, is she?"

Yusuke glanced suspiciously at her from the rearview mirror. "This isn't a trap, is it? I don't want you yelling at me when I say she's–"

"Spare me," Keiko interrupted in exasperation, her eyes lifted heavenward.

Kuwabara, seated in the passenger's seat, turned to grin back at the girls. He'd been invited mostly for Yusuke's sake, so the poor chauffeur didn't have to endure all three girls and the mall alone. "You just feel that way because you've worn the same clothes again and again, Botan."

_And because a certain wealthy bachelor won't give me a second glance._

She smiled weakly, a light blush rinsing her cheeks. "You're probably right. But really, guys, it's no big deal."

"Sure it is," Shizuru argued. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "In fact, it gives us the perfect excuse to pick you out a flamboyant outfit and drag you into a salon for a make-over!"

"What? No!"

Keiko and Shizuru exchanged equally mischievous looks. "Oh, _yes._"

Botan groaned.

* * *

The first part of the trip had been enjoyable, she had to admit that. She gotten five new pair of stylish, yet conventional, pants, and a dozen different shirts, all styled differently, but remaining feminine and cute. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

Then they came to _Clarissa's._ A fancy, chic store that had been known to have several celebrity customers. They walked in, Botan feeling more uneasy by the second, and Kuwabara lifted the price tag on one of the dresses. "Yeesh... you're definitely paying us back for this one, Botan..."

"You're so cheap," Shizuru said, tracing fingers appreciatively over the silk and cashmere fabrics. "It's just one outfit anyway."

"I don't know about this," Botan felt the need to argue.

"Too late."

Keiko and Shizuru ushered her into one of the dressing rooms before going off to investigate the store, piling their choices into Yusuke and Kuwabara's arms.

"I thought you said one outfit," Kuwabara grumbled beneath the load of fabric in his arms.

"I did," Shizuru said as she thumbed through some feminine, white blouses. "_Which_ one is what we're determining here."

She chose one and set it atop the ever growing pile, Kuwabara grumbling something indecipherable. They came back to the dressing rooms, Keiko and Yusuke meeting them there with their own choices. Or, Keiko's choices, in other words.

"Botan, you ready?" Keiko called.

Botan opened the door and peered out. "It's about time, how many . . . holy cow!" She gaped at the two large piles of clothes. "How many of those do you expect me to try on!"

Keiko grinned at her and pushed a red dress into her arms. "All of them!"

"But–"

"Chop, chop!"

Botan sighed in defeat and closed the door. Yusuke stood to his feet. "I'll be right back." No one had time to question his actions before he walked out of the dressing room.

A few seconds later, they heard Botan's exasperated cry. "Argh! I am _not_ coming out with this thing on."

"Botan," Keiko chided carefully.

"I look like a retarded fire-truck!"

"Alright. Here, try this one." She flung a gray, cashmere suit piece over the door.

They waited, hearing the rustling of shifting fabric and seeing Botan's shadow across the bottom opening of the door. A few seconds later, Yusuke returned, popcorn in hand. Keiko and Shizuru rolled their eyes, but Kuwabara sent him a grateful look. Yusuke plopped next to him and he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "That's my man, Urameshi. Always thinkin' ahead."

The dressing room door opened and Botan stepped out in the suit. She held open her arms. "Well?"

"Too sophisticated."

"People will think you're _in_ the company, not cleaning it."

"Yusuke!"

"Ouch!"

Botan sighed and stomped back into the dressing room. She came out with the next one, a blue cocktail dress.

"Whoa."

"It's um... well..."

"My eyes, they burn..."

"_Yusuke!_"

"I hate it," Botan stated bluntly, looking disgustedly at the outrageously puffed up sleeves. She snatched a cream colored outfit from Shizuru's pile and went back into the dressing room to change again.

For the next two hours, this routine continued, the two once large piles slowly depleting. Her four friends got to the point where they simply held up signs that ranged between ten and zero, judging their opinions for them. They had to put negatives on a few of them.

Finally, two empty piles of clothes and popcorn bowls later, Botan emerged looking very hopeful. "I really like this one..."

Keiko gasped. "Oh, Botan! It's lovely!"

"You look ravishing!" Shizuru agreed in her own typical fashion.

By the looks on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces, they agreed, but Yusuke didn't say anything in fear of getting slapped by Keiko. However, Kuwabara was more than happy to let out a deserving whistle. "Wow."

She beamed, blushing prettily. "I'll change so we can go buy it." She walked back into the dressing room, shutting the door with a _click_ behind her. She sighed and gazed at herself in the mirror. It was a one-pieced dress, a soft tranquil shade of blue that complimented her hair. Complimented meaning it made it stand out and shine. It had only one sleeve on the left, leaving her right shoulder bare, but it held up high enough that she didn't feel indecent. The material gathered and pulled from the sleeve diagonally across her breasts in a way that made them look more voluptuous and desirable then Botan believed they were. It then tightened around her bodice and curved over her waistline and hips, tight enough to show off her curves, but loose enough to be comfortable. She sighed, running her hands along her waistline, wishing she had more curves then she did. The material then flowed out freely, ending a little ways below her knee. The right side, deliberately opposite her sleeve, was gathered above her knee. The intricate design pattern and folds made it look elegant and graceful, while at the same time looking casual and fun.

They paid for the dress, a whopping $900 dollars, and proceeded to the shoe store where they bought her a pair of alluring, 'I-am-woman' heels. Botan thought the leather lace-up that went halfway up her calf was too risque, but Shizuru talked her into them in the end. They then went to a jewelry store where they found a simple set of sapphire earrings and necklace. They were fake, of course. Botan wouldn't let them pay for the highly expensive authentic ones. They still looked good, she'd argued, and they had to agree. It set off the look perfectly, the stones being a shade just a few tones darker than her hair and dress.

After they were done, Keiko and Shizuru made Botan put everything on before they literally dragged her into a salon. The boys couldn't help because the two plotting girls had made them stay outside ("You'll get to see the final outcome when we're done.")

"Come on," Botan protested against their tugs. "I feel good enough wearing all of this. A makeover is _not_ necessary." She'd never been the type to feel completely comfortable with getting dolled up. As far as she remembered, she hadn't even worn make-up at the mansion, and her hair was almost always in a ponytail.

"Just this once," Keiko pleaded with a slight pout.

"You'll love it," Shizuru insisted with a twinkle in her eye.

In the end, Botan couldn't turn them down. A skinny looking man with a pointed goatee approached them and Keiko explained what they wanted. She also mentioned, under Botan's pointed glare, that Botan didn't want to change anything, she just wanted to get made-up.

"Wow," the man breathed. He clasped his hands in pure delight, obviously pleased to be working on such a project as the one before him. "That dress looks stunning on you. You already look so fabulous - it will be my pleasure to transform you into a delectable piece of feminine beauty that no man will be able to turn down."

Botan smiled weakly; she had to admit that his words had an excited effect on her. No man? Not even a reclusive, grouchy millionaire? She wanted to hit herself. She didn't want to do this just in the hopes of impressing Hiei. _She'd_ look good, and would therefore feel good. It had nothing to do with him, nor would it ever.

_Just keep saying that to yourself._

Keiko and Shizuru sat down with hair magazines, each grinning with unconstrained excitement. The man tucked a comb behind his ear. "Okay, I'm Raphael, and we're going to start..." He surveyed her quickly. "With your hands." He grabbed one of them and held it near his face. "They're so rough, and your nails!"

He shook his head in disbelief and Botan blushed a little. They were cleaning hands. Cleaning products and hard scrubbing made them that way. Raphael rubbed a thick, peppermint smelling cream into them. "Let that sit. We'll wash it off with exfoliations before you leave."

He then proceeded to work on her nails. She insisted she didn't want any color on them, much to his disappointment (he had sparkles set out and everything), but he did polish and shine them to the extent that Botan hardly recognized them. When he was finished, she held out her hand, gasping in delight. Apart from the oily cream that smothered her hands, they looked like something she'd never seen them look before. They looked delicate. Pretty, even.

"Now, hair," Raphael said bluntly, obviously not going to admire his handy work like she was doing. "Gizelle!" He clapped his hands and a robust looking woman with bleach-blonde hair and bright red lipstick came hurrying over. "You were work on hair, I'll start on make-up."

Botan was glad that he would be doing her make-up. She didn't particularly want someone who did their make-up like Gizelle did doing her own. The next thing she knew, a brush was being tugged through her hair with another, lighter brush being swept across her face. More than once, Raphael snapped at her to hold still, but it was hard with one person tugging at her head and the other poking her in the eye with mascara. She wished she could see Keiko and Shizuru, to know if they looked approving... or frightened.

Her face didn't feel much different until he applied the lip gloss and she realized she could hardly talk without tasting it in her mouth. But her hair felt all together weird. Gizelle kept adding so many different mousses and hair sprays, she thought it a wonder it wasn't standing straight up.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both ceased in their actions and Raphael sighed proudly, wiping a stray tear. He sniffed. "You are... _perfect!_"

He spun her around where she came face to face with Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko's eyes widened. Shizuru's jaw dropped.

Botan frowned. "Oh no... it's bad, isn't it?"

"Yo-You're beautiful," Keiko finally whispered.

Not as dramatic as Keiko, Shizuru broke into applause. "Ha ha! Mission accomplished! It's weird to see you with your hair down and with make-up, but you look great." She pointed to the mirror at Botan's side. "Take a look."

Botan paused, a little nervous. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to look like she had so much foundation and hair spray that you could hardly recognize her. Slowly, she turned in her chair. The reflection that met her, she was relieved to find, was her own... and it made her positively giddy. She gasped.

"Oh my– Is that me!" She sprung to her feet and almost pressed her nose to the mirror she was so close to. She laughed nervously, placing a hand on the reflective surface.

Raphael had done an amazing job, exactly what they asked for. Her face looked exactly the same, only... _better._ Everything seemed enhanced. The qualities she liked about herself, namely her eyes and narrow chin, seemed to stand out. Her complexion had never been bad, but now it looked very near flawless. Nothing, much to her relief, seemed gaudy or overdone.

Her hair was the only thing different, but that was only because she was so used to seeing it pulled up. It fell loosely past her shoulders, her usually rebellious bangs tamed. All that stuff she had been so worried about in her hair apparently made it shine a lot more than it usually did. And with the dress...

If she had thought it had complimented her hair before, it was nothing compared to what they looked like together now. She squealed. "I love it!"

Raphael beamed as if he'd just won a Nobel prize. "I'm so happy to hear it, mademoiselle."

Keiko giggled and grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go show the guys!"

Botan nodded eagerly and they proceeded to walk out the door, but Raphael stopped them with an anxious, "Wait!" They turned back to him curiously. "The hand cream," he explained. "You need to wash it off."

He led Botan to a sink where he washed the cream off with warm water and a small exfoliating mixture of sugar and, much to Botan's delight, vanilla. He patted her hands dry with a towel and she examined them after he was done.

She sucked in a breath. "Keiko, Shizuru! Come here, feel my hands!"

Bewildered, they approached her, running fingers across her hands. Keiko gasped. "They're like silk!"

All three of them knew what a rare thing it was to have soft hands being a maid. After gushing over it a few seconds longer, they finally left the store, but not before Shizuru bought a bottle of both the cream and the exfoliating mixture. She promised to share with Keiko and Botan.

Once into the wide hall of the mall, they spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting languidly across one of the public benches. Kuwabara yawned. "About time, what took you ... you ... so long..." He trailed off, eyes widening as the three girls came into view, but his gaze was mainly riveted on Botan.

She felt a sense of boldness overtake her and she struck a vogue like pose. "Well?"

The whistles and cat-calls she received didn't come from Yusuke and Kuwabara alone. Many men passing by had felt the need to express their appreciation as well. She blushed and Kuwabara glared at them. "Look at her again and I'll beat your ass to within an inch of mud."

Usually such a comment would have gotten him a scolding from his older sister, but she was glaring at the hormone-induced males as well. Anyone that had been looking shrugged and went on their way, assuming that Kuwabara was her boyfriend or some other claiming role in her life.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood to their feets, Botan's earlier purchases in hand, and walked to the girls. "Ladies," Yusuke approved with a wide grin. "Nice work. _Ow!_"

Botan laughed at his teasing. "I actually am glad I went along with this crazy plan."

Shizuru yawned. "Anyone else hungry?"

"For Kuwabara's cooking, I am," Botan said.

He grinned. "Well then, no need to keep those tummies rumbling any longer. Let's go back."

* * *

As they walked back into the large mansion, Botan sighed. It felt good to be back, even if they'd only been gone for the afternoon. The whole place was flashy, expensive, and altogether rather intimidating, but you grew attached to it. _Just like Hiei._

Their procession passed by the stairs, heading for the kitchen instead. They'd almost reached the hallway when they heard a familiar voice.

Kurama sounded irritated. "I don't know why you're moodier than usual, but if you don't stop brooding around, I'm going–"

He stopped talking as he came out the hallway they were ten feet away from entering. He smiled upon seeing them. "Hey. How was your shopping trip?"

"Excellent," Shizuru said eagerly. "We dressed Botan up, _for once._" Her tone was accusing, but the sparkle in her eyes let Botan know she was teasing. "Check her out."

Kurama turned expectant eyes towards her, the other four stepping aside so he could get a better look. She smiled and not able to resist the urge, spun around gracefully to model. Only when she had already started to twirl did she see Hiei emerge from the hall. She came around to face them again and her eyes immediately locked with his. His scarlet ones darkened with a mixture of anger, hatred, self-loathing and something unknown that she hesitated to call what she thought might be desire. She was aware of Kurama saying something to her, but she couldn't seem to break her gaze with Hiei.

Apparently, Hiei hadn't heard Kurama either, because the red-head roughly grabbed his shoulder, shaking both him and Botan out of their trance. "I said, don't you think?"

The subtle confusion that passed through his eyes was enough to confirm Botan's suspicion that they'd both temporarily left their surroundings. Of course, asking a simple 'What did you say?' was too disgraceful for Hiei, so he managed a tense smirk and said. "Of course."

He shrugged out of Kurama's hold and walked past them all, heading towards the stairs. "Now if you'd all excuse me..." His voice was gruff and he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, taking the steps two at a time. He disappeared into the hallway before Botan could blink.

Her heart crashed to the floor. She hadn't realized how much she'd hoped to impress him until she'd watched him leave as soon as he could. It hadn't worked. Perhaps he just plain, flat-out hated her?

* * *

**J.J.** - Alas... Hiei... Never can show his feelings that well. -.-; 

(Next Chapter: Demons?)


	6. Demons?

**J.J. - **We all knew it was going to happen, didn't we? Sorry for the late update, it is here at last. We shall now take a delving plunge into Hiei's mind and a good-sized stab at the plot. w00t!

Update-note-thingy: As you might have noticed, I changed the title. I know this is annoying, and even I get agitated when I get used to seeing a story as a certain title, and someone changes it. But this title fit so much better! It was inspired. Of course, with my luck, it was inspired five chapters into the story, but what can you do? Please head to the first chapter to see the tiny moderation I made at the beginning of the chapter... for further explanation. ;

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Demons?**

**------------------------**

**---------------**

The keys under his hands depressed gently, the chords wavering in the air, quiet, barely reaching beyond his own ears. But he didn't even hear them.

It was difficult to hear beyond one's own thoughts when demons were howling to be released.

Hiei's hands clenched into fists, so tightly he could see the knotting of the veins across the tops of his knuckles. It was so frustrating. No, _she_ was so frustrating. What delusional fantasy had possessed him to believe that this unnerving _want_ for her would just go away?

It hadn't gone away.

It had intensified.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get rid of it. He'd kept his distance ever since he'd driven her out of his room. He had purposely avoided her. He'd stuck mostly to his room, his mind hovering between an obsession with Botan and an acute wish to be free from his inner torment. The only time he wasn't preoccupied with this woman who had invaded his mind, was the time he spent doing his job, which at the moment meant worrying and stressing over the events of the bomb. His mind constantly felt like a tangled mess.

Late one morning, after dragging himself out of a hot bath that had turned cold, him fuming his own revenge and wondering how his greatest enemy could have broken through his barriers, he saw her. She had been poised on a ladder in the library, foot elevated for balance, apparently lost in her own world. Just seeing her made him somehow believe she could be the link to his sanity, and his feelings for her became consuming.

And then today... when he'd walked out of the hall and seen her...

He'd been sunk. In his entire life, no woman had ever completely taken the breath out of him in one go. Until then. His body had warmed, starting in his lower regions and spreading, and he'd barely had time to cover it. She had the damnedest effect on him, and she didn't even know it. Or she didn't seem like she knew.

They'd locked eyes and his pulse had suddenly felt the need to race out of control. Apparently, five days of absence did _not_ quell desire in the least. It had been worse than he'd remembered it. He'd needed to escape and he had. Leaving the room so quickly had been the coward's way out, but he didn't care.

Getting too affected by a woman was a definite weakness, one which he was grudgingly admitting he might have. Even Kurama had started to get on him about his brooding mood and distracted attitude. He wasn't placing his job in top priority anymore and _that_ was a problem. A very large problem.

He needed to destroy this weakness.

He closed his eyes to savor the silence. _This_ was how Hiei Jaganshi lived—pragmatically, logically, with no room for sentiment or regret. He could forget capricious emotions. He had the strength and the will to go through with it, and to endure his pain alone . . . as he always had. But that was the problem. He didn't know _how_ to rid himself of this problem, as much as he'd like to.

And he did want to.

Didn't he?

He paused, if only for a moment, to imagine acting on his feelings. The clear, delectable image of Botan came to his mind from this afternoon. Every part of her had been very much kissable. He let his fantasies run off with him for few moments before snapping out of it with a scoff of disgust. He was no better than a drunken college student with an erection larger than his I.Q. It sickened him.

Turning back to the keys, he depressed them gently once more, just barely playing the mournful opening strains of Mozart's _Lacrimosa_. Music had always been something to calm his nerves, oddly enough. His mother had made him take lessons when he was younger. Where she usually hired professional tutors, she had chosen to teach him herself instead. He supposed that's why he had stuck with it, even though he had hated it with a passion at the beginning.

She'd sat at his right side, coaxing him through the notes. On the piano bench, with him, she was different. Outside their cozy lessons, she was cool and indifferent, always drinking and running off to parties to satisfy her lusts since his father was never around. But during lessons she was caring, understanding even.

They were the only good memories he had of her. Tight with emotion, he began to play Requiem in D Minor, a piece that reflected his inner feelings at the moment. Confused, dark and out of control. He had started playing soft, but the notes crescendoed louder and louder, growing with intensity and rage until he had to stop, lifting trembling fingers away from the keys. The music left a dull echo, leaving an empty ache in the air, so he could only hear his breathing...

...and someone else's.

He whipped his head around to the door. He saw no one, but was shocked to find that it was open a crack. He always locked it. He must have forgotten this time, but that meant that ... someone could have seen him. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he slowly stood from the piano bench. He walked the door and pulled it open, stepping into the hall.

He half-expected to see the culprit in the hall. If they had just been at the door, there was no way they could have made it to the staircase in that amount of time. _Unless they have my speed. Not likely._

Not liking the fact that someone might have discovered his secret, he let a low growl of anger rumble from his throat, but nothing more. He was in no mood to go chasing after someone that might have only been his imagination.

Yeah, right. He wasn't the kind of person to have an imagination. He was the kind that had very fine-tuned senses, the kind that could hear when someone else had been outside that room. He'd tell Kurama to check security cameras tomorrow. For now, he was going back to his room to try and get some much-needed sleep. He'd been living off a few hours a night alone and exhaustion was bound to catch up with him sometime. He took one last look down the hall before walking into his room.

* * *

She couldn't get her heart to get back under control. It was pounding so hard she thought Hiei would be able to hear it in his room. Her hand was placed, quivering, over her mouth, in an effort to suppress her quick breathing. 

She'd come back to hear the music again tonight, just like the two nights before, but this time she was met with an unexpected twist. The door had been opened, only a crack.

_She was a little frightened, but not enough to stop the insatiable curiosity she felt. Carefully, she pushed open the door, only a few inches... just enough that she could see most of a black grand piano and the person playing it. Hiei._

_Her heart stilled in her throat, transfixed by the mere sight of him. He stopped playing and for a moment she thought she'd been caught, but she relaxed when she noticed the glazed, far-off look in his eyes. He was lost in his own thoughts. With no music being played, she had nothing to do but stare at him._

_And stare she did. _

_Something stirred in her lower stomach, like a thousand butterflies taking flight. There was a window on the far side of the room, with moonlight streaming in through the curtains, lighting his face in just a way..._

_She barely suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape. He looked beautiful. _

_She felt shocked at her own thought. Where had it come from? She'd never been attracted to Hiei before now. But still, she couldn't deny that the odd sensation she felt was attraction, especially as she continued looking at him. His dark hair was cast rakishly over his eyes, making him look like the villain she always seemed to compare him with. And his eyes... oh his eyes. She lost her poetic train of thought. He had gorgeous eyes._

_She'd never really taken the time to notice before, but he was very well built. A lean, slender waist and a muscled chest she could see through the loose, unbuttoned shirt he had on that made even _her_ feminine side purr in appreciation. _

_Was it the music that had her in this sudden, outrageously hormonal mood? It had to be. She froze in anticipation as his hands came over the keys again, his lips curled downwards in a concentrated frown._

_Lips that brought to mind drugged, heated kisses..._

_She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't even look at him without thinking some sort of thought like that. Perhaps it was because she was too tired, perhaps it was because of the romance novel she'd been reading... but the only thing she wanted to do right then was march into the room and kiss the man. _

_She hoped it was a one night fling. She knew Hiei was far out of her league, at least in romantic aspects. She worked for him, for one thing. And for another, he was one of the most sought after bachelors in the country. A millionaire, attractive and unattached._

_He was alluring, and out of reach, the_ perfect_ combination. She sighed and watched as he began to play again. Immediately, her heart picked up it's pace and her toes curled. She was spellbound. Watching him play was like watching the most intimate of acts between he and an unseen presence. He rode the notes, his body surging with each reach of his arms, his head bowed, his eyes closed. When the music would crescendo, his back would arch, shoulders and arms so tense it almost pulled her own muscles to watch him. And his hands, dear God, his hands. They stroked the keys, caressing them, as he would caress a fond lover. She was almost jealous of them._

_The music began to grow, higher and higher, stronger and stronger, and he moved in time with each stab of the notes. All she could see was him. Her senses were overwhelmed, drowning in the sound, in the sight. She'd wanted to grab a hold of him, touch him, taste him, touch his music, taste his music. He was the music. _

_Then he stopped and real world came crashing down around her. She caught her breath, not even knowing she'd been holding it. She knew he had heard her by the way his eyes suddenly sharpened. That was all the initiative she needed to tear away from the room. The end of the hallway seemed like such a long way away, but she ran towards it anyway._

_She turned to see the door opening. Panicked, she dove into the closest room, which happened to be the other guest room besides her own. She backed up against the wall, trembling slightly. It wasn't just the fear of getting caught, it was what that music had done to her. She hardly moved a muscle until she heard the distinct sound of his room door closing._

And now hear she was, pulse beating out of control, not daring to move. Was it her fear, Hiei... the music? Yes, the music still played, loud, powerful, compelling, inciting in her head even though his fingers no longer moved upon the keys. The notes were burned into her soul and they pounded incessantly there, the pulse points of her body still alive with them.

Her reaction to it is what scared her the most. It still seemed wound around her brain, holding her captive like a mindless slave. But was it the music that held her... or the person playing it? She didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

She let out a shaky breath and rested her head against the wall in defeat. She would wait a few more minutes until heading back to her room. Then she would fall asleep, wake up and not have this very weird feeling about Hiei. Her exhausted brain, the music... it was playing tricks on her mind, that was all.

That was all...

* * *

Botan's next conscious thought was that of someone gripping her shoulders like a vice, shaking her awake. "Botan!" 

Her eyes snapped open. Was she dreaming... or was that Hiei three inches away from her face? His face was etched in worry, something she'd never seen before, but the second he realized she was awake and fine, his features shifted into an angry scowl. He released her immediately.

"What the hell were you doing?" he snapped.

"Well, I believe I was sleeping..." she admitted dazedly.

He straightened from his crouched position, the anger evident on his face. He drew his heated gaze to her again. "On the floor? In a room not your own?"

She realized where she was, and in remembering _why_ she was there, a hot blush came across her cheeks. She looked down, thinking of nothing to say. His anger was evident. It wasn't something she'd never seen before, but this was the first time it had been directed at her. Well, she thought with a detached air of amusement, he did say that he'd really get mad at her one day.

She'd just like to know why he was mad. "Look, it's not a big deal–"

"Not a big deal?" he snarled in such a way that made her immediately regret her words. "I thought you were. . ." He didn't finish his sentence, growling angrily. He tugged a hand through his hair. "Get back to work. You're late as it is."

He turned to leave, but Botan wasn't going to let their one encounter in nearly six days end on a sour note. She came to her feet and hurriedly grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Hiei, wait."

He turned towards her, eyes turning feral. It scared her enough to want to release him, but she didn't. She loosened her grip, moving it tenderly down his arm. "I'm really . . . sorry . . ." Her voice grew soft before she fell silent all together. The instant her hand had moved, his eyes suddenly changed, growing dark with an unnamed emotion. She was unable to take her eyes away from him, as his own drifted down to her mouth. Her lips parted of their own volition and she felt her limbs grow heavy as demons she didn't know she possessed began clamoring for attention.

His head lowered, his eyes drifting closed, and she dropped her gaze to his mouth, his lips parted, nearing hers. He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him. There was no turning back now.

Then, in front of her, he stilled and she heard his quiet curse. In an instant he jerked his arm out of her reach and stormed from the room. She felt the sting of disappointment.

She'd wanted him to kiss her. Badly. She'd almost grabbed him and pulled him to her to speed up the process. She let a choked noise of despair pass through her lips. Apparently, these feelings weren't a one night fling.

* * *

Botan found Kurama seated at one of the pool chairs, surprised that she wasn't alone. She'd gotten done with work early today, despite her late start. The past couple of days if she'd gotten done early, she had gone to the entertainment room, just in case Hiei might come back to watch Afternoons of Our Lives, but today, the last thing she wanted was another encounter with him. 

She was hiding from her emotions, and she knew it. But it was only fair to Hiei and to herself that she sort them out before she tried to talk to him. Kurama glanced up as she came over, gracing her with a pleasant smile. "Hello, Botan."

"Hi." She took a seat next to him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Kurama looked apologetic. "It's the events of the bomb, it's keeping us really busy."

She raised a concerned eyebrow. "I thought you said it was no big deal."

"Well," she didn't miss how he averted his gaze. "A bomb is _never _really no big deal."

"How true."

In the light of current personal trivialities, she hadn't given much thought to the bomb. Her wrist was now healed, leaving only a small scar in it's wake. But now that she thought about it, she'd noticed that security seemed to be on high alert, and more than once she'd seen a swat member outside.

It seemed odd to her. They seemed to be defending against something physical. But this was a company, an incorporated business. You'd think they'd be protecting their computers, not the home of the president of said company. This wasn't where the business was ran anyway, this _was_ Hiei's home.

With her new found discovery in mind, she lightly asked Kurama, "The people that placed that bomb, they're not the company's enemies..." He looked at her in surprise. "They're _Hiei's_ enemies. Aren't they?"

Kurama paled a little, but he quickly tried to cover his evident shock. However, Botan wasn't going to give him the chance to think up a logical excuse. "This isn't even about the company, is it?"

"In a way," Kurama interrupted tensely. "It is." He'd unknowingly agreed with her, which assured her of her suspicions.

She sighed. "Kurama. Please tell me what's going on. I'm just concerned–"

"But it doesn't need to be your concern. Trust me when I say you'll be fine." The look Kurama gave her clearly stated that the conversation was over.

_I'm not concerned about myself, _she thought, but chose not to say anything further. She _would_ find out, even if Kurama wouldn't help her. Leaving Kurama to his work, she left the pool in favor of her room instead.

Once inside the cozy sanctuary, she sat at her desk, opening her laptop. Apparently, as she'd found out, they came complimentary in every room. She'd never be satisfied with a mint on her pillow again.

She searched Hiei's name and got the same list she did on the first day she'd came here. She didn't know which link to click. They all looked the same to her. Figuring she had to start somewhere, she pulled up the first site.

Having already read the article before, she could only stare at it in frustration. She didn't know what she was looking for. Just a lead... _anything_ that could help her figure out what was going on. Something that was serious, she glanced subtly to her scarred wrist, that had nothing to do with business.

Or did it? _In a way..._ She recalled Kurama's words.

She began reading the article again.

_Hiei Jaganshi, new found owner of the alleged weapons industry, previously owned by the Toguro brothers, has made yet another. . . ._

She didn't read the rest, her eyes fixed on two words. Toguro brothers. She quickly typed that into the search box, glad for the high-speed internet that ensured she didn't have to wait long. She glanced over the list of sites. Many of them had to do with Weaponry Inc., older, but looking like much of the sites about Hiei.

She was about to the bottom of the list when one of the titles seemed to jump out at her.

Are the Toguro Brothers demons?

Hardly daring to click, but curiosity overwhelming her, she entered the site. It was basically the news coverage about how a tabloid had claimed the Toguros were demons. Tabloids were tabloids, meaning that they usually weren't true, but the possibility still left a quivering feeling in her stomach.

Rumors had been circulating for over ten years now that demons walked among people, looking exactly the same, but holding extraordinary powers. At first, people had been frightened by the idea and had started something like the witch burning era. If people thought you were a demon, you were thrown in jail. _Mutants, _they'd been called. _Dangers to society._

Of course, much like the witch era, there had been no way to prove that anyone actually _was _a demon. And living with the government the way it was now, most of the accused had gone free and the craze had subsided.

Could the rumor of ten years earlier be true?

She bit her lower lip, typing DEMONSinto the search box. She eagerly clicked the first site on the list. The page didn't load up because of an error. Confused, she read what the problem was.

THE LOCKS ON YOUR COMPUTER PROHIBIT YOU FROM VIEWING THIS SITE.

It was only a block. Perhaps it had been a porn site in disguise. She went back and clicked the next site. Again, she was faced with the same block. Frustrated, she tried the next one. Again and again... Every site that had information on demons was blocked. The only things she could pull up were more tabloids, but of course those were hardly informational.

Thwarted, she closed the laptop with an irritable frown. The fact that demon information sites were blocked on her computer only fueled her suspicion that it held significance. She supposed she could wait until a chauffeur could take her to a public library and she could use those computers, but the only one she trusted enough on an expedition like that was Yusuke and he didn't have time off until Saturday.

She knew she couldn't wait that long.

She was pondering about how long it would take her to walk, when another idea came to her. _The library._ She wasn't sure if it would have anything, but it couldn't hurt to try. Excited again, she ran out of her room, sprinting down the hall towards the library. She nearly knocked into a very disgruntled caretaker, but she was in too much of a hurry to stop and apologize.

She entered into the large, dusty room, staring at the numerous shelves. It was much bigger than the one she was used to cleaning. She sighed, realizing how her futile her search could end up being, but began looking over the many volumes anyway. She ran a finger along the titles. Some were new and shining, others were peeling off. She turned the corner and started along the north wall, but something drew her back.

She paused, slowly turning around. It was the corner. There was something in the corner. She bent down, eyes narrowing as she searched. Sticking out of the farthest end was a very old looking brown book. She pulled it out, coughing as clouds of dust came with it. She was going to remind Keiko and Shizuru not to cut corners in their cleaning, this was ridiculous.

She pulled the book into her lap and gazed down at it. Her heart quickened. It had no title. Never taking her eyes off of it, she slowly walked to one of the large armchairs, sitting down slowly, as if too sudden a movement might break the spell that had her transfixed on this book. Cautiously, she opened the first page.

_Demons are creatures of destruction and horror that have lived for many centuries, far surpassing the weak human race. Most demons are ugly cretins, monstrous looking, and resemble goblins and other mythical beasts, varying in looks almost as humans do._

Botan grimaced at the ugly picture that showed a demon below these words.

_However, there are demons that breech a certain amount of power, and are thus able to look like humans. Many of these powerful demons plague the human world, finding the riches and technology more suitable then the grotesque and bloody life that dwells in the demon's natural home. A place known as Makai._

_Demons are naturally predators and will destroy and kill anything that poses any sort of opposition for them. Bloodthirsty and cutthroat, they desire nothing above their own needs and wants. The more powerful, human-looking demons, are less crude and can exhibit more control, but still have the same passions as their lower-classed brethren. _

_A full moon is when a demon reaches the height of his power, where as the new moon diminishes a great deal of his strength._

A sudden noise made her stop reading, glancing up in surprise. Kurama was standing in the doorway. Her new knowledge was swimming rapidly through her head, making words difficult to come by. She shook her head in an effort to regain her composition. "Kurama?"

"Hi, Botan. I just wanted to apologize," he said. "I didn't mean to brush you off like that before..."

She smiled. "It's alright."

_Especially since I'm close to knowing what you wouldn't tell me anyway._

"No hard feelings then?" He smiled in return.

"Of course not." She tried not to sound impatient, but she wanted to get back to the book.

"Good. Well, Keiko is out by the pool. She wanted to speak with you."

She frowned. She hated to say no. It certainly would sound suspicious if she deliberately avoided her best friend to read a musty old book. Sighing, she stood to her feet. "Okay."

Kurama laughed at her dismal tone. "Don't sound too excited."

Botan sent him a pretend annoyed look before walking out of the library, swatting at his head as she went. She would go see what Keiko wanted and then come right back.

After she left, Kurama walked curiously to the seat she had just vacated. What book could have held her so interested? He paused upon seeing the old brown one, a coil of fear developing in the pit of his stomach. Cautiously, _hopefully_, as if not wanting to believe himself, he opened it.

He sucked in a breath. The girl was smart. _Too_ smart. He quickly picked up the book and walked out of the library, debating on telling Hiei or not. He wasn't sure it was something he wanted to hear just now.

Hiei was his friend, not just as an employer, and Kurama knew how pulled against the ropes he was right now. Hiei knew as well he did that they needed to find the Toguro brothers before they could strike again, and that meant preferably before the full moon, when all of their powers would be blown out of control.

Himself, he'd be too busy dealing with keeping his inner demon inside of him. Hiei would too of course, but his situation was different. Hiei didn't have a separate being living inside him, clawing for release even when it wasn't the full moon. Kurama did. He usually holed himself up the nights of the full moon, but this time, he didn't know if he could. The Toguro brothers had been out for revenge ever since last year when Hiei had taken over the company.

Unfortunately, they didn't take revenge like normal business rivals did, with undermining and viruses. They threw bombs into people's houses. And lately, Kurama felt like he was taking more of the responsibility because Hiei suddenly seemed so distracted and moody all of the time. He'd asked him about it, but he'd refused to say anything other than he just didn't feel well.

Right. Kurama snorted. He suspected it had something to do with Botan, but he wasn't going to voice his opinions out loud. He just hoped it didn't interfere with Hiei's judgement too badly. They had three days left to track down the Toguro brothers until the first full moon night of three would hit, leaving both him and Hiei incapacitated. Yusuke was always a help, but even he and Kuwabara couldn't fend off the forces of the Toguros alone.

* * *

Hiei seethed quietly to himself in his library. Why had he almost kissed her? At the time, the need had been so strong, it seemed like the only right thing to do. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he had given in to it. He committed his weaker than usual feelings to being scared something had been wrong with her. He had felt the same feeling of protectiveness he had when the bomb went off. 

Kurama came into the room, shaking him out of his thoughts. In his hand was a book that looked vaguely familiar. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"One of your staff members was reading this," he replied. Hiei frowned, trying to analyze Kurama's expression, but as usual, it appeared nothing short of indifferent and calm. Hiei hardly let that relax him. Kurama could be dying and still manage of visage of composure.

Cautiously, he took the book from Kurama's hands. It had no title so he flipped it open to the first page. He sucked in a sharp breath when he began to read. "Perhaps they were just interested in the subject..." he muttered, desperate for any excuse not to add more stress to his life.

"Perhaps," Kurama said. "But do you really think that?"

"No," he admitted.

He swallowed tightly before scrutinizing Kurama. "Who?"

He didn't miss how Kurama deliberately broke their eye contact. "I'm not all that certain I want to tell you... I think you have _different_ feelings towards this particular person."

Hiei visibly tensed. "No different then I do with each different person."

Kurama sighed as if annoyed by Hiei's ignorance before slowly stating, "It was Botan."

Kurama could feel something churning inside of him, but he gave no visible signs of discomfort. "And what makes you think I would feel differently towards her?"

"Take for example this morning," Kurama said. "For the first time ever, I heard you actually yell, and this because, for the first time ever, I saw you actually _flustered._ And secondly, it's not like you to care enough about someone to _purposely_ go out of your way to avoid them."

Hiei stared at him hard and unblinkingly for what seemed like an eternity before he finally growled in defeat and slumped further into the chair. "Who let you into my mind?"

"You did."

Hiei stood to his feet, not bothering to even face his assistant. "Just leaveme alone. It will go away."

"It had either better go away, or you'd better do something about it, because I need _you_ to have a clear head," Kurama said.

Hiei didn't answer, walking out of the door before he would be forced to think anymore over the issue himself.

* * *

Botan dangled her feet in the water, waiting for Keiko to become undistracted enough to talk to her. She and Yusuke were splashing playfully around in the pool. Botan smiled warmly as she watched them. Despite their arguments and disagreements, the two actually went together really well. And she couldn't deny that Keiko's glowing face resembled anything short of happiness. She wondered dismally if she'd ever share a moment like this with someone...

"Sorry, Botan," Keiko finally said, swimming to the side of the pool Botan was on, panting for breath.

"Quite alright," Botan replied with a giggle.

The brunette shot Yusuke a glare. "He was _trying_ to dunk me."

"Succeeding!" Yusuke argued before diving back into the water.

Keiko rolled her eyes and looked at Botan. "Anyway, we were just headed to the kitchen to play some cards. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Botan replied happily, momentarily forgetting about demons and bombs.

After waiting for the two love-birds to dry off and change, they all threeheaded to the kitchen where they stayed up late with intense rounds of Old Maid and Go Fish. Botan won several times. By the time she left, her side literally cried for relief from laughing so hard.

She stumbled to her room, easily collapsing against her bed and crawling into the covers, thoughts of an old brown book forgotten. Her exhausted body allowed her to drift into sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**J.J. - **I hate exiting a chapter on such a flimsy scene, but I needed it out of the way... >>;

(Next Chapter: Sleeping Troubles)


	7. Sleeping Troubles

**J.J.** - New chapter, way late... don't kill me. . ;

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Sleeping Troubles**

--------------------------

-----------------

_Footsteps. Unhurried, and sure footed. He always walked that way, like he knew where he was going all the time, like he owned the ground he walked on. _

_Gradually they grew louder, as he eventually came closer… Botan wanted to start running but she was torn. If she ran he would hear her, and he would know exactly where to find her. If she stayed, he might find her anyway, and it would then be too late to run. _

_The footsteps grew louder, and closer and she snapped her head towards the door she'd just come through. She felt a trickle of fear run down her spine._

_He was on the other side of the door…_

_The footsteps had stopped and she didn't dare breathe as she waited. Was it too late to run? Did he know she was there? Was he even there, or was her mind playing tricks on her again? It did that a lot these days… Mostly because he made it that way…_

_She glanced down as the doorknob began to turn. She couldn't take it anymore - she took off in a burst of speed, running for all she was worth. She rounded the corner and placed her back tight to the wall. She was fearful, but excited at the same time. Her attraction towards him hadn't seemed to wear off. Her eyes shifted from side to side, unsure of where to go next. _

_She heard him again, coming after her. He wasn't walking anymore..._

_She sprinted off down the hallway. Her feet pounded against the ground, in time to her aching muscles and throbbing lungs that begged for her to stop. But she didn't relent. She couldn't let him catch her, she couldn't..._

_She froze, stopping in mid-run as she saw a shadow emerge at the end of the hallway, coming towards her. She started to panic. Should she run again? She could hardly catch her breath as it was._

_He was here... There, in front of her... _

_She could feel him as always._

_He looked at her, a triumphant smirk across lips that she knew only too well. She trembled faintly._

_"Caught, aren't you?" His voice was a deceptive murmur. Her heart thudded almost painfully as the space between them became smaller and smaller. "But I think you enjoyed the chase." There was a caustic edge to his voice, something sharp and quick, dangerous in it's intensity._

_She tried to back away from him, but her back ran into a wall. A wall that hadn't been there before, but she was hardly paying attention to architecture. He cornered her, placing his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her in. There was nowhere to go..._

_The music was there again. It came alive in the halls, filling her ears with the invigorating notes and her heart with the same passionate feelings._

_"Give in," he whispered huskily against her ear. "Give in to me."_

_Despite the hot arrows of desire that seemed to pressure her from the inside out, she managed to murmur. "N-No..."_

_"No?" His voice turned callous again as he leaned away from her. In an instant, his voice lost all of it's seductive richness and he growled and hissed at her. His body morphed into that of the demon she'd seen in the book._

_"Still no?" It screeched._

_She screamed and it lunged at her, fangs open and claws out._

She awoke to her own screams. Upon realizing she'd only been dreaming, she sat up, clutching her blankets to her chin. She trembled, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hiei..."

* * *

_Hiei is not a demon. Hiei is not a demon. Hiei is not a demon and you're being stupid._

Botan repeated the mantra to herself repetitively in her mind, staring at her untouched blueberry bagel. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't chase the thought from her head. She tried to tell herself the assumptions came from her dreams alone, but her mind kept flashing towards evidences that would suggest otherwise. The entire bomb incident had been all too weird to be entirely coincidence. Sensing the bomb, not getting burned... and he had healed in such a short time..

The dream. It had to just be the dream that was intensifying these thoughts. All night her dreams had been plagued with a similar concept to the first. Hiei was there, as commanding and predatory as always, and then he would turn into that demon from the book.

The book.

She finally remembered it. Specifically, how she had forgot it in the library. She stood abruptly to her feet, rushing from the table, leaving her friends to stare bewildered after her.

"What was her problem?" Shizuru voiced the unspoken concern.

"Yeah," Kuwabara looked at her bagel. "She didn't even touch her breakfast."

Botan searched everywhere around the leather armchair. She triple-checked the desk she remembered setting it on, but no matter how hard she looked, it didn't turn up anywhere. "Where is it?" she whispered frantically to herself, bending down to check under the chair again. All she found was the same dust and broken pencil.

She sat back up on her knees, beginning to wring her hands. She took a deep breath, unlatching her hands to push them through the air in front of her. "Relax, Botan."

Her nerves had been frazzled ever since her near sleepless night, accompanied with the increasing knowledge that something terrible was going on, something that had to do with demons and the Toguro brothers. She felt like she was going to snap.

Someone had taken the book. They were trying to hide something; something in that book. She had gotten the same feeling when she had come across the blocks on the internet. The one person she knew she should ask and could help her, she also knew was likely working on the force that was keeping this information from everyone else. No, Kurama wouldn't help her. But who else would? She had the feeling that Shizuru and Keiko would just think she was crazy, delirious from too much Windex fumes, if she told them.

Maybe she was. The thought entered her hazy mind with a deranged sort of humorous quality. She certainly felt like she was on the edge of her sanity. Perhaps she'd been thinking far too much about this issue, especially when it didn't concern her in the first place.

She was far from admitting defeat, but she did admit that she might need a break from all of her 'investigating'. With a small sigh, she decided to push it aside for the time being. Today, all she intended to do was clean the top floor and then take a long, well needed nap.

* * *

She was cleaning the bathrooms, hoping that a mediocre job would cut it. She had to use much stronger cleaning products to clean the bathrooms then those for the bedrooms, and she wasn't sure if her headache could take it anymore. She scrubbed Hiei's sink, letting a yawn escape. Today wasn't one of those 'get-done-early' days. If anything, her tired, stressed demeanor was making her slower. 

Her hand bumped across a medicine bottle, spilling it's contents across the counter top. Admitting a silent curse under her breath, she quickly scooped them up in her hands, pouring them back into their container, grateful the counter had just been cleaned. As she was screwing the lid back on, she glanced at the label.

Her eyebrows furrowed together curiously. Sleeping pills? When had Hiei started using sleeping pills? She didn't go through the cupboards, so as far as she knew, he could have always been using them. Did he have trouble sleeping because of a disorder... or something else? She thought of her own previous night, haunted by nightmares.

She walked to one of the main cupboards and opened it, carefully placing the pills inside. Maid policy demanded that she close it immediately, but she let her eyes linger over the contents. The masculine bottles and products clearly stated that this was a male's bathroom. She was surprised to see only one bottle of cologne, and it looked as if it had only been used about five times.

_The overpowering scent he seems to always carry about him must be natural. _

She blushed quickly, shutting the door of the cupboard. She realized it would have to be though, because he smelled like a mixture of soap, pine and a musky, powerful aroma she couldn't quite place.

Done with his bathroom, she walked into the hall, yawning again. She felt a fresh wave of exhaustion overtake her. She nearly stumbled, but she managed to clear her mind and right herself. She couldn't keep cleaning like this; she felt like she was going to pass out. She glanced warily at the guest room that hadn't been blown up. If she was remembering correctly, the bed was still in tact.

Perhaps she could take a quick hour long nap, just to rejuvenate herself, before finishing the rest of the top floor. Almost wanting to cry at the prospect of some sleep, she went into the guest room, curling up on the bed. She didn't bother to take apart the folded bedding. She was comfortable merely sleeping on top of it.

She'd only been asleep for about five minutes when she awoke with a start, cold sweat forming across her face, the images of the nightmare flashing through her brain. She felt an overwhelmed lump form in her throat, her eyes stinging with unshed tears, but she forced herself not to cry. The lack of sleep was taking it's emotional toll on her as well. She knew it wasn't really a valid reason to break down in tears.

Oh, but it seemed like it! Would she ever be able to get a decent nights sleep, if these nightmares continued to prevent her from long-termed slumber? She froze, suddenly remembering Hiei's sleeping pills. They hadn't been over-the-counter, they had been prescription, but that didn't worry her. Even if they were really strong, she _needed_ really strong right now. And all human bodies could tolerate only so much medication, so if it didn't kill him, it wouldn't kill her.

She rolled out of the bed and practically jogged back to Hiei's bathroom. She easily picked the bottle out of the cupboard, having just placed it there, and unscrewed the lid. She paused, debating on how many to take. She felt like she needed five, but natural caution and common sense warned her against it.

She only removed one with her still manicured fingers. She decided that if one didn't work, she could always come back and take another few. She popped it into her mouth, swallowing easily, never having been someone that needed water for pills. She had just begun screwing the lid back on the bottle when her mind suddenly felt as if two bolts of lightning had crashed into both sides of her brain. Her mind reeled and she took a few stumbling steps backwards. Everything began spinning in front of her eyes.

And then, exhaustion hit. She fell to her knees, her limbs feeling like they weighed one hundred pounds each. She suddenly felt so... _tired_... Struggling hard to keep her eyes open, she began crawling towards the door. She had to at least make it to a bed. But her mind felt so clouded, and a nice tile floor was perfectly comfy anyway...

Suddenly, she was alleviated as she was surrounded by strong arms and lifted up, her face buried in a warm, solid, chest. She wrapped one arm about his neck as he lifted her a little higher and then stood.

"Hiei?"

"Who else?" came the gruff reply above her. He moved around the bathroom a little more, and she barely heard a distinguished curse vibrate through his chest and throat. His grip on her became almost painful and he carried her out of the bathroom.

The stormed pace in which he moved was making it difficult for her to drift off into inevitable slumber, as much as she wanted to. The tension thrumming through his body should have alerted her to fact that he was in a fine rage, but all she could concentrate on was the thrumming in her own mind, urging her to sleep.

She felt him savagely kick open the door to a room, carrying her into what she recognized must be his own room, due to the dark colors swirling in her vision. He set her on the bed. She was at first very grateful for the nice mattress and pillow, but she was rudely prevented from sleeping once again as he took her face into his hands.

She could barely focus, but she slowly met his cruel gaze. "You stupid, stupid, woman," he hissed. She cringed. She couldn't have imagined a voice colder. It had lost it's usual richness and appeal, cutting into her mind like tiny daggers. It was also keeping her awake, much to her annoyance.

She tried to turn away, to wriggle away from him, but he only held tighter. "Look at me!" he insisted. She shut her eyes in defiance. That was all it took. She could feel herself drifting away from consciousness behind closed, heavy eyelids.

She wouldn't have thought anything could have brought her tumbling back to reality, but that same voice did. It managed to penetrate through her thick cloud of fatigue.

"Open your eyes, _now. _Look at me."

It was frightening. It stabbed her senses, as if forcing them to do his will. It was so powerful, it didn't seem like it took strength to obey him. Rather, it took strength to disobey him, and strength was something she didn't have right now.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Hiei's crimson-hued eyes stared back at her, filled with torrents of things she couldn't understand in the least. "How many did you take?" he asked tightly.

It took her a moment to realize he was talking about the pills. "Only . . . only one . . ."

She'd obeyed the voice and now she couldn't hold up against the effects of the pill anymore. She passed into slumber like a train entering a dark tunnel.

Hiei slowly relinquished his hold on her, allowing himself to relax somewhat. _Only one_... She'd probably be alright. She'd sleep for a long time, to be sure, but if she was tired to begin with, it probably wouldn't send her into a coma because her body would absorb the rest.

However, _probably_ was the operative word there. He couldn't be sure. The worry wasn't gone, but it had faded somewhat. He wasn't the type to experience large bouts of panic, fear or anything related. Anger, vengeance... those were more his style.

But this infuriating woman insisted upon making him feel those unfamiliar emotions. It was the second time. The first time, he'd found her in the guest room, sleeping in an awkward position on the floor. But this time, he'd been passing through the hall, and spotted her in the open door of his bathroom. At first, he'd brushed it off indifferently, figuring she was cleaning. And then he watched her fall.

In that moment, he had known intense terror. The thoughts that had circled through his brain at that moment even now made his mouth feel slick with the taste of fear. _Was she ill? Was she having complications from old injuries? Was she dead?_ Now that he was able to look back upon his fevered thoughts, he realized that it had been foolish to assume she'd simply _died_, but that assumption had been a powerfully terrifying one. It had made his defenses, his thick barriers that he had built around himself the past week to ensure he didn't get too attached to her, crumble in an instant.

When he'd seen his open bottle of sleeping pills on the counter, his fear only intensified. He didn't know what had possessed her to take them, but he did know what they could do to a human body. Kurama, being the unofficial doctor he was, had created them for him after seeing how stressed and on edge he'd been. They were powerful, _very _powerful. Too many could have killed her. _One_ had the possibility of sending her into a coma. He'd taken up to three a night, but of course _he _could handle them simply as sleep inducers. He was a _demon. _That kind of medication was only meant for the strong stability of demon blood.

He tugged a hand through his hair, glancing at her sleeping form. He would have to worry about this later. Right now he was already late for a meeting with Kurama.

* * *

He was trying very hard to stay focused. His poor assistant was probably about ready to stick him on caffeine pills with the way he'd been drifting off. He didn't need this right now. The full moon was less than three nights away, they had no lead on the Toguro brothers and Yukina hadn't called him back. And Botan seemed to add additional strain to everything, because he couldn't focus on anything _but_ her. And now he'd likely killed her trying to get rid of some of the strain by actually sleeping at night. 

Everything would be easier if she was gone.

It wasn't the first time he'd had that thought. But then he usually changed his mind because he'd realize everything would not be easier. The prospect of living entirely without her was not a very inviting one. Besides the fact that he'd _still_ think about her all the time, even if she wasn't around.

There was no peace to be had anymore, not anywhere or in any situation. And more frighteningly enough, he was getting used to feeling like this. It was weakness, and he resented the thought of succumbing to it. Confusion, anger and even, disgusting though it was, a bit of lust.

He couldn't help the lustful part, unfortunately, but he thought he might be able to smother everything else with a thick coat of fake indifference. If he'd stop rushing to her rescue every time he thought she'd died (twice in two days already), then she would have no reason to believe that he liked her at all. Or he could simply tell her to her face, and she would grow to dislike him afterwards.

He imagined the scenario in his head. She'd be sitting somewhere, in her blue dress. If he was going to fantasize, he was at least going to have everything how he wanted it. He'd simply approach her and say, as coldly as possibly, that he didn't particularly like her and if she'd do her best to stay out of his way, that would be great.

And then... and then what would she say? He closed his eyes. She'd slowly rise to her feet, walk over to him and lace her arms over his shoulders. She'd speak softly, look at him with those kind eyes he was so unfamiliar with... 'Don't lie, Hiei,' she'd say softly, closing the distance between them. 'Don't ever lie to me again.'

His eyes flew open in rage, cursing viciously in every language he knew. Cursing because he knew his dream-Botan was right: lies were for the weak. He would have to face this.

But he couldn't right now. Not with all the difficulties piling up around them. He would have to wait until the full moon had passed. Assuming, of course, that he was still alive afterwards.

"I have good news," Kurama said.

Hiei glanced at him. "Oh?" Good news was something he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Okay, first of all, Yukina got your message and left a number for you to reach her."

Hiei didn't even try to hide the loud sigh of relief he gave. With Toguro suddenly deciding to strike, he wanted his sister where he could protect her. He'd call her later.

"And secondly, we have a small lead..."

Hiei felt his bad mood passing slowly. This _was_ turning out to be exceptional news.

"...but you're not going to like it."

Or perhaps not.

Kurama sighed. "We found out where the Toguro brothers are going to be tomorrow night - one night before the full moon, I'm sure I don't have to remind you."

"And?" Hiei prodded when Kurama paused.

"And it's at the Moonlight Banquet."

If that name was supposed to be significant in some way, Hiei didn't catch it. "Okay... and how is that bad?"

Kurama shot him an irritated look. Hiei could tell he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "That's Hiwatari's banquet. The one you declined invite to three times."

"Oh." Hiei's shoulders slumped. "_That_ one."

He decided he considered it more bad news, than good. Going would mean having to swallow his pride and more irritating, it meant playing nice to that disgusting slob Hiwatari. Another unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

"So... I go, you stay here at the mansion..."

"Yes." Kurama looked amused and a little lost. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And I'm taking..." Hiei trailed off.

Kurama still didn't understand. "What?" At Hiei's distressed look, he realized what he was talking about. "Oh. A date? Well, I don't know about you, but I would take one, considering it's a_ formal_, AKA take someone, banquet."

Hiei scowled. Kurama lifted a shoulder in a rueful shrug. "Look, I can find you a date. It's not that hard. You've have about twenty models that have been clawing at your door since you appeared in People magazine."

"No," Hiei said briskly. "I'm not going with some stick figure with too big lips that would probably be three feet taller than me anyway."

Kurama chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, don't then. But I'd suggest getting _someone_ soon."

"Who would _you_ take?" Hiei asked through narrowed eyes.

In truth, Kurama thought he might ask Shizuru, but a devious plan formed in his mind upon seeing the suspicious look on Hiei's face. He smiled coyly, trying to look apathetic. "Oh, I don't know..." His eyes glinted as he looked at Hiei. "I think I would take Botan."

He got the reaction he expected. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he gripped the pen in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. In a moment, he regained composition of himself and gave Kurama a so-so interested smirk. _Well played_, Kurama thought, _But I see through you._

"Oh?" He tried to remain cool and uncaring, but Kurama could feel the heat beginning to radiate from his body.

Kurama decided to delve into a point he'd felt like bringing up since he'd first made Hiei apologize to Botan. "You've got it bad."

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"She's got you strung tighter than I've ever seen you," he said with a little chuckle. "I've been with you through some pretty difficult circumstances. But you've never been like this."

"Never?" Hiei asked in angered disbelief, wanting a valid comparison.

"Never," Kurama said easily. "Even when Mukuro was around."

The heat increased a little, Hiei's visage darkening. Kurama spoke again, "It's happened, hasn't it."

"What?" he growled.

"You've found someone that's completely erased Mukuro from your mind."

Hiei's shock was evident, and Kurama readily prepared himself for the explosion, but it never happened. He was sure he'd heard incorrectly when Hiei said, "So what do I do about it?"

Kurama laughed. "You're asking me? How should I know?" He smiled amiably and shrugged. "Just be yourself."

Hiei gave him a disgusted look. "Thanks for the advice. _Myself_ isn't exactly a pleasant companion."

"You mean you're an arrogant jerk sometimes?"

Hiei glared.

Figuring he'd better say something to ensure nothing got burned, Kurama pretended to think. "I've got to go. We'll talk later, after I tell Yusuke what a fool you're making of yourself."

Hiei came to his feet, presenting Kurama with a callous smirk. "Do it and you _will_ be fired," he said almost casually. Kurama smiled and shook his head as Hiei walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

It was late. Nearly, midnight actually. Hiei came back into the room, Kurama's words still buzzing in his mind. He chose not to flip on the main light, instead lighting a small lamp on his dresser that lit the room in dusky shadows. Lifting his gaze he looked over across his room, up to the large king sized bed in the center, raised on a small platform of a few steps. He could just discern the shape of Botan huddled beneath the blankets, the black gossamer curtains shading the details of her form from his sight. As he stared hard at her, his jaw tight, she turned in her sleep, her sigh only just reaching his ears, and flopped ungracefully onto her other side, muttering slightly. 

He would have smirked at the sight if he had been able to find it within himself.

He couldn't.

He was worried because she was still asleep. Of course, the mannerisms she'd just displayed assured him that she wasn't in a coma, but that meant she should be awaking soon, not continuing to slumber. What had possessed her to take the sleeping pills in the first place? He wouldn't have thought she suffered from insomnia.

He walked to his bed and gazed down at her. He felt tired himself, but he certainly wasn't going to climb into bed with her in it. She didn't look like she'd be up anytime soon, either. Maybe she truly was as tired as he felt all of the time. He sighed, giving in to the fact that it would likely be a long, sleepless night for him.

She gripped his arm with sudden force, making him pause in his attempts to get off the bed. Her tears wetted the pillow as she was caught in the grip of some violent memory, her voice coming in strangled gasps, her eyes moving frantically behind eyelids closed in restless slumber.

She was having a nightmare. He reached a hand towards her, but paused as a name escaped her lips, a tortured, fearful whimper. "_Hiei..._"

He froze as the realization of her words hit him painfully. Was she . . . _scared_ of him? Lots of people were. In fact, he could count the people _not_ scared of him in some way or another on his fingers. But he hadn't thought that _she_...

He quelled the regret and self-remorse rising in his throat and gently placed a hand over her forehead. He used his Jagan powers to clear her mind, forcing her into dreamless slumber again. Her face relaxed and he removed his hand. He didn't like to use such mind powers against her again, for such a trivial matter. Before it was a matter of life and death, and he'd forced her to open her eyes and answer him before going into sleep. But now... maybe he was diluting himself into believing if he chased away her nightmares, she wouldn't have reason to fear him. But he knew one didn't create fear of someone out of subconscious thought alone. Something had to provoke it. Numerous things flashed across his memory that he might have done to provoke said fear from her. It had to be because of the book. While she might have thought she could tolerate himself as he was, he was probably utterly repulsive and frightening once she placed his true blood into view.

He wondered how she would feel waking up in his bed, and decided to transport her to her own room. He stood to his feet and gently pulled the covers back. He tried not jostle her too much when he hooked his arms under her knees and around her back.

Then it was just a matter of transporting her back to her own room. No one was awake, thankfully, but it was difficult to not run into anything when it was dark and he couldn't see his feet. She snuggled deeper into his hold. He flinched slightly at the affectionate contact, but kept his hold gentle as he carried her down the staircase and up the hall to her own room. Fortunately it wasn't locked and he maneuvered to open it without waking the sleeping girl in his arms.

He noticed that her room was significantly cleaner than he kept his own, and even though she'd only been living in it for a week or so, he could tell that she'd already personalized it with her own scent. That damn pleasant feminine scent of vanilla that radiated with softness.

He carefully set her down on the bed and drew the covers over her. She shifted in her sleep and snuggled into her pillow, murmuring a vague '_Thank you…_" in her dreams.

"For what?" he snarled bitterly to himself. Not expecting a reply, he sighed and resisted the urge to brush aside the lock of hair that had fallen across her face. He didn't want to become a _total _mother just yet.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured softly before exiting the room and heading back to bed. Tomorrow he had a banquet to prepare for, not to mention getting Yukina settled in and he was already behind on sleep. And yet, he veered towards the music room instead of his own bedroom. A certain girl with a _certain_ scent had just spent nearly sixteen hours in his bed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight even if he took ten of those sleeping pills. He sat down at the piano and began to play a dismal rendition of Prelude to Joy. He didn't know whether to feel accomplished or disgusted with himself when he managed to make such a song sound like a funeral tune.

* * *

**J.J.** - School, work, and multiple college courses are taking their toll on me, so I hardly have time to write anymore. But, I still push through for all you luffly readers. n.n; On that note, I would like to next introduce you to my review/hit ratio. For chapter six, there were 257 hits. Now, minus out all the times I, or other former readers, checked back to that page after reading, for numerous times... We'll say it's about 60 (and that's likely more than it is) so we're left with 200. I received 21 reviews for chapter six. So, roughly, one out of ten people who read my story leave a review. 

Every now and then, please take the time to leave a review and tell me what you think of my story. You wouldn't think so, but reviews brighten my small, insignificant world. It's very discouraging to receive no encouragement or praise for your efforts. -.-; And for those of you that have reviewed– you rock. -hugsallaround-

**RR: (Back by popular demand! -notreally-)**

**So Hiei and Kurama are still demons in this story, but does that mean that Botan has the ability to fly on her oar?**

Nope. She just gets to be normal and defenseless. Muhahaha!

Botan: (-sweatdrop-)

**But, during the full moon do the demons, ahem, feel more... lust as well as a violent instinct and more power?**

O.o What! Who raised you, you sicko! Jest kidding– heh... me? (-blinkblink-) Include smooching passionately in the fanfic? Never.

Yusuke: She lies.

(-makes Hiei and Botan dolls kiss-)

**Is Yusuke half demon? Love the way you described Hiei playing the piano. Makes me want to hear it! Oh man! What's Hiei going to do about Botan reading the book?**

Yes, but he's currently unaware. Don't tell him.

Thanks, but like I said before, I get any music-describing talent from Mandy. She's amazing.

He's going to fire her of course. -.-;

**Wonderful chapter. I was a little disappointed that Hiei didn't kiss Botan. But I enjoyed it all the same. gives a cookie**

(-shrug-) At least I got a cookie out of it.

**Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy!**

Hopefully this chapter was just as appetizing. n.n

------

(Next chapter: Jealousy and Invites)


	8. Jealousy and Invites

**J.J. - **I need a serious beta-reader, or something. I spend far too long reading over my chapters, and I get so used to them, I don't catch all the errors. -growl-

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Jealousy and Invites**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------**

It was morning. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so completely _rested. _As far as she could remember, she hadn't dreamt at all. Just a deep, replenishing slumber.

She sniffed and inhaled deeply, chasing away the just-woke-up fatigue still riddling her mind. She looked down at herself… then blinked in surprise.

Why had she gone to bed in her clothes?

She sat there for a long moment, trying to remember what had caused her to forget to change into her pajamas. Then it struck her... she couldn't remember even getting ready for bed. Panic filled her as she tried to recall dinner, her usual time with Keiko and Shizuru... and couldn't.

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to recall the last thing she remembered. A sigh of relief filled her when she remembered yesterday morning. She'd had a horrible night, filled with nightmares and...

Wait...

Horrible night. She'd been tired, very tired. And she'd . . . taken sleeping pills. That hadn't turned out how she thought. She vaguely remembered Hiei, his room...

What in the world had happened?

Dazed, she crawled out of bed, walking to the door. She paused upon realizing how wrinkled and body-soiled her clothes looked. She quickly shed her clothes and pulled on some fresh ones. Simple jogging pants and a white tank-top suited her fine for now. She realized she didn't know where her white tennis shoes were, but she opted for a pair of slip ons instead.

She ran down the hall, whipping around the corner and nearly colliding with Yusuke. She would have tumbled right to the ground if he hadn't caught her arms and steadied her. "Whoa, Botan." He laughed. "Finally got up did you?" Botan gave him a disconcerted look. "Mr. Jaganshi told everyone to let you sleep."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after eleven."

"What?" she raged. Why would Hiei let her sleep in that late? She was usually up at six thirty so she could eat at seven and get started by at least eight. She needed to find him and get some answers. She removed herself from Yusuke's grasp and started to run down the hall again. "I need to go!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, watching her go. "Okay..."

She entered the top floor, but stopped abruptly as she heard voices. She recognized Kurama's soothing voice and, as she neared closer, Hiei's strong, cool voice. And another, which she didn't recognize. It was female.

They were in the entertainment room. She walked closer and peered into the ajar door. Inside, Hiei and a pretty young girl with teal hair and a kind smile were sitting on one couch, and she assumed Kurama was on the other. She couldn't see because the door wasn't opened wide enough.

Her stomach did a convulsing flip as Hiei placed his arm on the girl's shoulder, gazing at her with adoration in his eyes. _Not_ something she had ever seen him exhibit towards anyone before. The girl gently placed a hand on his cheek and said, "You spoil me, Hiei."

He spoiled her? She knew if she ever tried to show such a tender gesture towards Hiei, he'd recoil at her touch, and she'd ruin the peaceful expression that was now on his face. Then, he did the most surprising thing of all. He laughed. Not out loud, split-side laughter, just a soft chuckle that he barely had to raise the corners of his lips for. But it was honest and sincere.

"Only you," he said in a tone she'd never heard him use before either. He bent towards her and softly kissed her cheek, earning himself a playful giggle.

She could watch no more. She brusquely turned on her heel and walked as quickly as her legs could carry her to the end of the hall. She wouldn't give the situation respect by running from it. As she brisked down the steps of the staircase, she tried to place the emotion that was seeming to erupt in hot flashes before her eyes. Was it jealousy? Sorrow? Pain? Contempt?

_All of it._

But less contempt. She was jealous of the pretty girl, who had so perfectly won over Hiei's affections, something she hadn't believed possible before. But she couldn't hate her. She'd like to hate her, but after seeing her innocent and sweet face, she knew she couldn't.

_Only you..._

The words were seared painfully in her mind. She'd been foolish to think that Hiei had felt anything for her beyond that of an employer to his employee. Vain in her ideals. But what would possess her to think anything of that sort in the first place? Hiei certainly didn't offer any type of kindness or special care in her direction.

Or did he?

She paused to think of the brief subtleties he'd shown that made her believe he held a more compassionate side. A side which she might be able to bring to surface, towards her even. She knew now, more than ever, that it did exist. He'd shown it towards that woman in the entertainment room.

A part of her wanted to fight for his attention. They weren't married. She still had a chance.

But a larger part of her said she wouldn't have had a chance, even if the girl wasn't in the picture. And more importantly, her compassionate side didn't want to steal that relationship away from him. He'd seemed happy around her. Would she really ruin that for her own selfish reasons?

She knew she'd never be able to.

But still...

She could feel her rebellious side warming up as she strode back towards the top floor. She'd be cleaning Hiei's room _extra_ good today...

* * *

Botan slammed the vase down. She slammed her rag down on the surface. And then she slammed the vase again as she put it back in place. It was a wonder anything didn't break. Once her initial pain had subsided, her mood had taken a rather nasty turn. Now she was feeling a bitter resentment take hold of her. 

"Who keeps a vase in their room anyway?" she said curtly to herself. "I bet if I broke it, he wouldn't even notice. Has he even noticed it? Probably not." She scrubbed the dresser she was working at harder. "Probably doesn't notice anything beyond his own nose and pretty-colored hair. Jerk." She was now scrubbing so hard her arm muscles ached.

"Are you insulting my furniture?" asked an amused voice.

She jumped in surprise, turning to see Hiei in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed before she could stop them. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her callous tone. "This is my room."

"Ah," she gave a forced smile. "I forgot. This _is _your room." She turned back to her cleaning. "And I'm cleaning. That's what I do. Clean things." She moved on to his bed where she _gently_ ripped off the bedspread. "I'm a maid, you know. Oh wait," She turned and shot him a positively evil smile. "Of course you know. I'm _your _maid." She yanked the next blanket off.

Hiei cautiously approached her, watching as the tossed blanket landed near his feet. What was she playing at?

"Botan..."

She turned to face him. "Yes, _Mis_-ter Jaganshi?"

She had worn his patience down. He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" She brought a hand to her chest in surprise. "Problem, Mr. Jaganshi, I have no problem. I love my job. I love cleaning. And I especially _love_ you." She walked to him and pinched his cheek while wrinkling her own nose childishly. She let go and giggled. "See?"

He growled and gripped her upper arms tightly. He wanted to shake some sense into her, but he resisted the urge. "Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She glared at him icily. "As I just said, _nothing_ is wrong with me. Now release me before I'm tempted to hand you in for assault on employees."

The look he sent her would have withered flowers, but he slowly relinquished his hold, taking a step back. He was fuming and she could tell. An unkempt rage in the back of his eyes belied any false pretenses that he was merely _amused_. One false move and she'd likely be fired, but she turned away from him with a haughty flip of her hair nonetheless. "Thank you."

She began pulling off the sheets and he strode up behind her. "Well, since this is my room and you're _my maid,_" he spoke in a mocking tone, emphasizing the fact that she worked for him. "I think it's my privilege to watch you."

She didn't say anything, but she felt her insides freeze up a little. What had she gotten herself into?

"Glad to see you're awake," he remarked casually, placing his hands behind his back as he stalked to the other side of the bed. "Those were some pretty heavy sleeping pills you took."

"Were they?" She replied just as casually, if not sounding a tad air-headish.

She began to take off a pillow, but he stopped her by placing his hands on the opposite end of the pillow. She tried to jerk it free, but he held fast. Determined not to be the one to let go, she glared at him from across the bed. With the width of a king-sized bed, they were both bent at the waist, stretched over to hold onto the pillow.

"Those were _my_ pills," he said harshly.

"Well how was I to know that?" she snapped.

His face, if possible, became angrier at her obvious pretend stupidity. "Let's see," he said in a biting, sarcastic voice. "A, no one else lives on the top floor. B, it was in _my_ bathroom. C, it had _my_ name on it!"

She reddened and yanked particularly hard on the pillow. He let her take it with a confused glare and she threw it to the ground, storming towards the door. He propelled himself to the other side of the bed and ran, blocking her path with his body. She retreated a step backwards, surprised at his speed.

As she looked at him, she silently regretted her decision to take her jealousy out on him. She'd forgotten how utterly frightening he could become. He was tense; waves of frustration flowing off of him so powerfully, they were almost visible. She raised her chin to defy him with a glare again, but found she didn't quite have the stomach, or the heart. She lowered her gaze.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "Don't get all docile with me now." When she glanced up, but still refused to say anything, he clenched his fists to hold in his anger. "What? Now that I'm really angry you've decided to stop acting like a stuck up little–"

"Ooh!" Her eyes flew up to meet his and she bared her teeth before reaching up and shoving him hard. He was so surprised, he actually stumbled backwards a few steps. His jaw was hanging open in pained shock, but she continued to advance on him. "I don't believe you! Just let me admit defeat and move on! Why do you even care! I'm your maid, Hiei! _Just - your - maid!_"

"No you're not!" he argued hotly, gripping her flailing hands by her wrists. Her features softened a little at his words. "You're so . . . _impossible_. This isn't about the stupid sleeping pills. I don't care! _You _don't care – I know you don't... Would you please just tell me what's really bothering you?"

She stared up at him, breathing cautiously, thinking out her next words. She found it became a harder task to think when he was so close to her. It was the first time she'd ever heard Hiei raise his voice. Sure, he insulted, degraded and was often angry, but he just wasn't the type to openly yell. Such emotion, such perseverance... everything seemed to point that he did care. He cared.

But he cared more about that girl, and that meant he was leading her on. Deceiving her to believe she really was more than a maid to him, but she knew she wasn't. She averted her gaze and answered his question with one of her own. "Why do you care?" The same question as before, but this time there was no way to not see that she was referring to herself.

He didn't answer immediately, but she felt him tense, his grip shifting on her wrists, becoming more gentle. After a moment, he said quietly, "You could at least look at me."

She thought it a very clever way to skirt around the question, but she wouldn't look up. It was imperative that she still be able to think properly.

"Hiei, look." She sighed in resign. "Would you let go?" He released her without a word, and backed away, his shoulders stiff, his body awkward.

Now that she had some distance and she couldn't feel his imposing force quite so vividly, she looked back up at him. He looked so torn, troubled, a tight frown upon his features. She squared her shoulders and took a breath. "I don't think your girlfriend would really appreciate this conversation we're having."

The expression he gave was almost comical and she had to remind herself that this was no laughing matter to keep from letting loose a giggle. "Girlfriend?" he echoed quietly.

"Yes," she said, although she wasn't quite so sure of herself anymore. He seemed to genuinely have no idea what she was talking about. "That little teal-haired beauty with you earlier."

Slowly, his eyes dawned with recognition. She almost felt disappointed that he'd remembered her. "So, if you'll excuse me, I think now you can understand my sentiments." Her voice had regained the same biting snap it had acquired earlier. She moved to walk around him and out the door, but he stepped in her path once again.

She looked at him in exasperation. What did he want now? His sinful lips were curved into a smirk, his expression looking as smug as she'd ever seen him. "I know what this is about," he said coyly.

"So do I." She moved to get around him again. "Now move."

He stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "You're jealous."

As if she needed the reminder. She blushed furiously. "I am _not_ jealous."

He chuckled and leaned closer to her. "Oh, but I think you are."

She opened her mouth to argue, but his close proximity allowed her to breathe his scent and she momentarily lost her train of thought. Shakily, she glared up at him, while trying to glare _down_ at him. "And I think you're a little full of yourself."

His smirk widened. "Her name's Yukina."

She pursed her lips, determined not to lose her temper, _again._

"She's beautiful, smart, independent and has the most caring heart of anyone I've ever met."

"If you're trying to make me angry, it isn't working." She tried to remain indifferent, even though if truth be told, it _was_ making her angry. She wanted to slap him. "Because, I don't care. Because I don't care about who you date, or even if you're dating."

His hand had never left her shoulder and he now pulled her forward slightly. Her eyes widened and she tried to resist against his grip, but he was too strong. Now dangerously close to her face, he gave her a wicked grin. "And want to know the best part about her?"

"Not particularly," she managed to grumble.

His grin subsided into a barely amused curl of the lips, his eyes softening somewhat. "She's my sister." His voice had lost it's smug, proud quality and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He was telling the truth.

Her jaw literally dropped in surprise. She stared up at him, blinking as she tried to process what he had just said. "S-Sister?" She blushed, wishing she could rewind the entire previous fifteen minutes. She'd made an idiot out of herself and to the worst person to be an idiot in front of.

Hiei, however, was lapping up her misery like a thirsty puppy. "Now, what could make you jealous of my dear sister?"

She shrugged out of his grasp, wishing she could find something witty to retort at him, but her mind was still reasonably boggled. "I told you before–"

"I think you like me."

He had no idea. She gave a half-hearted glare before slowly smirking with a look that rivaled his own cocky one. "Well anyone who's willing to stick around and get insults thrown at them just to find out why I'm in a bad mood likes me pretty well, too. Don't you think?"

He glared, obviously not liking the comment thrown back at him. His jaw tightened as his glare yielded into an annoyed look. "Well, good. I guess we've established that we both like each other then."

"I guess so." She raised an amused eyebrow.

He didn't say anything in return, slowly sliding his hands into his pockets. He was never surprised. And having a conversation that he had no idea where it was going the entire time was a very unusual event for him. But it hadn't turned out entirely bad. The knowledge of Botan getting jealous over Yukina filled him with a ridiculous sense of male pride. As horrendously pitiful as that was.

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

He started a little, shifting his gaze to her. Her dismal tone of voice was unexpected. "For what?"

"For taking your pills and putting you through that trouble, for snapping at you... and yelling at you."

Her completely self-discriminating stature was down right pitiful. It almost made _him_ feel guilty. He didn't like it, especially directed towards him. "Fine. But don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Apologize."

She chuckled softly, giving him a confused look. "If you say so."

He was silent for a long while after, but Botan didn't dare say anything to break the silence. He appeared to be thinking very hard about something. Finally, he glanced at her again. "Actually, I think I'm pretty angry about the pills."

He what?

"You were out for a long time. Time that you should have been working."

She couldn't argue there. "Er... well, I suppose that's true. I would have been awake if I could have."

"But you weren't."

She was completely confused by his sudden scolding antics. Hadn't he _just_ said he didn't care... several times? She raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge his expression, but the cold facade was practically impenetrable. She would have known.

"What do you want from me? Overtime?"

"Excellent idea." He regarded her praisingly.

Everything seemed completely natural; casual talk and totally normal expressions. But that's what was bothering her. When he was in complete control of the conversation, of his words and the meaning, he was usually acting. When he wasn't, his face was always in some sort of scowl or glare or smirk. Such light antics as these could only mean he was trying to convey fake feelings. But _why?_ She couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

"Why don't you just get it over and done with, say . . . tonight?"

"Um... okay?"

"Good."

Botan stopped him from walking out the door with a hand on his arm, wanting more of an explanation then that. "What am I doing? Cleaning extra rooms?"

"No," he said curtly. "You'll be accompanying me on an ... excursion, out of the mansion."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "And what will I be doing on this 'excursion'?"

"Working for me," he replied calmly.

"I see..." She frowned contemplatively. She eyed him carefully before a bemused half-smile appeared on her lips, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Hiei noticed with an a disgruntled frown. "What?"

"I must say, that is the _most_ interesting way _anyone_ has ever asked me out on a date before."

"It's not a date," he snapped hotly in argument and looked away, but Botan didn't miss the soft pink tinge that entered his cheeks.

She was more than happy to echo his previously smug attitude. "Oh, but I think it is."

He looked back at her with an annoyed glare. Removing her hand off his arm, he replied cooly, "In your dreams, honey."

She wasn't deterred by this comment. "I think it's your dreams, _honey,_ since you're the one that asked."

"I didn't. This is your overtime."

"But who suggested me doing overtime?"

"You," he said after a moment with a satisfied smirk.

"And who mapped out the entire conversation _just_ to get me to say it?" She leaned in closer. "Hm?"

She knew she'd caught him when he frowned and backed away from her, cheeks reddening in a flustered manner. He probably hadn't thought many people knew what he was doing in those oh-so-casual conversations. But having him constantly on her mind for the past three weeks certainly hadn't left her empty handed. She knew him a lot better than he could ever imagine.

"Well then." She purposely batted her eyelashes at him. "I'll see _you_ tonight."

And with that, she blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kurama cleared his throat loudly to gain attention in the room. Four pairs of eyes turned towards him. At the expectant pause, he grinned deviously. "I've come across some news you all might be interested in." 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Keiko all gave him curious looks, but it was Shizuru who said, "What is it?"

"Due to certain circumstances, Mr. Jaganshi will be attending the Moonlight Banquet tonight." He paused for dramatic tension. "And guess who he's taking?"

Confused looks were shared, but finally Keiko's expression lit up in understanding. "No!"

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kurama laughed.

Keiko squealed. "Shut up! I _knew_ it!"

"_What?_" Yusuke repeated.

Shizuru glanced between Kurama and Keiko, eyebrow raised. "You're not saying..." She trailed off and sent a questioning look at her brunette friend.

Keiko nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah!"

Shizuru gasped. "Get out!"

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Yusuke snapped in exasperation.

Shizuru laughed loudly. "I totally knew it! I _knew_ it!"

"As if it weren't obvious," Kurama agreed with a low chuckle.

"God, I know," Shizuru said, "She goes into day-dream relapse mode every time we mention his name."

Keiko, Shizuru and Kurama all laughed together. Yusuke growled and turned to face Kuwabara. "Are you as confused as I am?"

Kuwabara gave no response, staring into mid-air as if in some type of love-struck trance. Yusuke snapped his fingers in front of his face, but it proved uneffective. "Hey, been to earth lately, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara continued to gaze into something no one else could see, but he sighed loudly, happily. "Hiei is going to the banquet."

Yusuke dropped his hand, giving Kuwabara a dumbfounded look. "Come again?" Kuwabara only lapsed into his previous dazed expression.

"Hey," Shizuru laughed, breaking away from the previous conversation, "What's with my baby bro?"

"Hell if I know," Yusuke muttered, still looking at Kuwabara. After a moment, he shook his head and turned to stick Shizuru, Keiko and Kurama with an annoyed glare. "Now will you guys please tell me who Hiei asked to the banquet?"

Keiko got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes before replying, "Oh you'll find out tonight. You're driving them."

"What?" Yusuke frowned in aggravation. "I can't wait that long!"

"Yukina, my love," Kuwabara suddenly sprang to his feet, his voice practically singing, "All by yourself tonight, with no over-protective grouchy brother, also my employer, to get in the way! Oh, joyous day!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "We should have known..."

As if to prove her point, Kuwabara flounced out of the room in a light skip.

* * *

"Looking pretty spiffy, boss." 

Hiei shot him an irritated glare. "Keep your comments to yourself, Urameshi, or you won't have a job." They were both standing outside near the limo they'd be taking to the banquet, parked by the front entrance.

"You got it, sir." Yusuke saluted. Much like Kurama, Hiei's threats to fire him were pretty much nothing but air Hiei released from his mouth. He knew this, but he wouldn't pressure his luck by saying anything further.

"You should know," Hiei suddenly said, "that the Toguro brothers will be at the banquet." Yusuke tensed. "There is no saying that anything will happen, but if it does, I'd like you handy."

Yusuke's face grew grave. "Of course." Any matter concerning the Toguros was not something to be taken lightly. Although only a human, he was almost as strong as Kurama and Hiei, and he had assisted with such things before on numerous occasions, specifically on a full moon. The full moon wasn't for another two nights, but that didn't mean the Toguros would sit back and wave while it wasn't.

"So..." Yusuke glanced at his watch in exaggeration. "Should we go pick up your date?" Curiosity had been killing him, to say the least, and he was eager to finally figure out who the mystery girl was.

Hiei's lips curled into a snarl and he glared. "Don't be a smart ass."

Before Yusuke could protest that although that was a usual quality for him, he hadn't mean it in any way but serious, Hiei turned and walked back into the mansion. Yusuke gaped after him. "Coming back?" he questioned into the night air. He let his shoulders droop in confusion and he shook his head. Typical Hiei behavior..

Hiei walked up the stairs and headed down the hall he knew Botan's room was located. He tried to drive away the distinct awkwardness that seemed to come with the prospect of taking Botan _anywhere_, but it was proving to be fruitless. He had tried to convince himself with his own argument, that she was simply working as an employee, but her own taunting came back to him.

_"I must say, that is the most interesting way anyone has ever asked me out on a date before."_

He swore under his breath, damning the entire concept of the word 'date'. He could only hope that the night would be over and done with as soon as possible. Not because it would be miserable. Oh no, he _wished_it was as simple as that. He knew that the only formal dress Botan could possibly own would be the blue one she had worn the day he had officially deemed her the most beautiful creature on Earth or Makai. And if that should be the case, he knew he would have trouble resisting the urge to kneel before her feet and pledge himself to her.

_No!_

_Wrong! Very wrong!_

What in the nine hells was wrong with him? He felt like rediscovering his lunch all over the carpet at his own thoughts. It was ridiculously pathetic.

_Give it time._

He tried to assure himself. This acute and undeniable attraction to a woman was something he'd never experienced before, and therefore had no knowledge on how to deal with it. But he would learn to quell it, to _beat _it. And tonight would be the ultimate test of his will.

His will to put this pitiful attraction, better acknowledged as _distraction_, out of the way for good. And then no other woman would ever be able to cast such a spell over him again, because he would have discovered how to defeat it.

Steeling himself determinedly, he knocked at her door.

* * *

**J.J. - **Hurrah-- finally. .; Thanks to those who read and reviewed The Chains That Bind Us, and last chapter. You all truly rock.

**R.R.**

**Thanks for writing. :)**

(-beams-) You're welcome.

**Will there be better explanations about the relationship between Hiei and Mukuro? Is she an ex-girlfriend?**

(-evil cackle-) Oh yes. Naturally, I'll bring her in right when Hiei and Botan are finally happy.

**Well... you're taking college courses? Please don't tell me you're getting strait "A"s... PLEASE., because then you'd be too much like my step-sister for your own good.**

Thought I'd also clear up the fact that I'm not in college yet (thank you Lord), just taking the courses. And, no. I'm pathetically proud of my C-. >.>;

**Will** **Koenma make an appearance anytime soon?**

Hm... I hadn't really thought of bringing him in, but there are definite openings for him.

**Jealously of who! It better not be Botan, someone can be jealous of her, but she cant be jealous, I hate fics lyk that.**

Sorry to disappoint?

**Is she a artist? Make her paint something! Really! She needs do something besides, cleaning, fainting and get really hot rich guys...**

(-snort-) Heh... you amuse me. But, in all seriousness, Botan shall be painting more-- I have a cool scene planned concerning it, but it won't be until after the banquet.

**Botan, you moron! Who takes someone else meds?**

Botan: Hey now... it got me in Hiei's bed, didn't it?

Can't believe I forgot to post _this_ one before...

**O.O**

Y-Y-You're... SHERKONI!

Aren't you?

I mean, I examined your art work, and profile with Sherkoni's and you sound like the SAME EXACT PERSON.

You must be! I know you are! I am a hard core Sherkoni fan!

Uh... no. If I were in fact Sherkoni, I would post my stories on my old account. Obviously, the girl has a great taste for things, but I'm not her. However, I do like her stories... specifically Soulmates. n.n;

-------------

(Next Chapter: The Moonlight Banquet: Part I)


	9. Moonlight Banquet Part I

**J.J. - **Hurrah for another update! -random high kick- I'm so excited for Christmas, so be expecting a random one-shot of some sort... Thanks again to those who reviewed, and to those who read The Chains That Bind Us as well.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Moonlight Banquet Part One**

**---------------------------------------- **

**------------------------**

**--------------**

She couldn't believe it, but she was honestly feeling a set of nerves overtake her as the evening approached. She couldn't tell if they were fearful nerves, or excited nerves, but either way, she couldn't get her hand to stop shaking as she tried to brush it through her hair.

She felt excited because she was going out with Hiei, and the beautiful girl she had been so jealous over had turned out to be his sister. One that he obviously cared a great deal about, though. She sighed and set her brush down. Such a gentle care that was so out of character for him . . . She longed to be on the receiving end of that rare side of him.

But she was also fearful. She was a maid, and there was no use skirting around that obvious fact to save her feelings. She was a middle class citizen who had never had a need to dress formally, save for her prom night. What if she embarrassed Hiei? The thought made her sick with dread.

She wore her hair up, pinning a picture of a hair model to the mirror so she could copy the elegant hair-do almost exactly. She'd even done her make-up, though it wasn't near as good as Raphael's job. She considered wearing her blue dress again, but changed her mind because while it was indeed formal enough, it seemed a little too partyish for a banquet. She decided instead on the one dress she had owned before she'd come to Jaganshi Manor.

It was her 'every-woman's-little-black-dress'. It was elegant, and luckily still in great condition. She pulled it on, annoyed to find that it was just a _tiny_ bit tighter than the last time she wore it. She also wished it covered up a little more, but she had been in college when she bought it, and had thus felt a little more confident in herself.

She wore the same shoes as last time, as well as the same jewelry, having nothing in that category that would have been up to class. She exited the bathroom and walked back to her room. It was only when she stepped across the carpet to close the drapes did she realize that she didn't have any coat or jacket suitable to wear with her dress.

She wanted to drive a nail into her head, just for being so damn poor, but she knew in reality she shouldn't be so hard on herself. If someone had told her before to purchase a leather, fur-lined coat because she'd be going out to dinner with Mr. Jaganshi, she would have laughed in their faces.

She was considering her options, which weren't many, when a knock sounded at her door. Her heart jumped into her throat. Hiei was here. _I guess you pretend it's not cold, Botan dear._ She quickly smoothed out any wrinkles in her dress before answering the door.

Her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen him look so powerful or magnificent.

He was dressed in a loosely formal tuxedo, the scarlet waistcoat gleaming in the lamplight from her walls. His cravat was folded impeccably and neatly pinned. Only the tips of his white dress shirt were visible against the black material. His waist was thin and his legs were muscled under the black superfine of the trousers, his wing tip boots glossy with care. The satin soft gold lining of his cloak flared with each step he took.

"Botan," he murmured, low and resonant and affected with a sensation she had never heard before. She felt a complex frisson of fear, meekness, desire and primal thrill shoot down her spine.

She found her feet carrying her to him of their own volition, her eyes roaming his lean, powerful form. She had never been this overwhelmed by him before. His presence was absolute magnetism and she was being drawn like a flimsy piece of metal. She'd only felt this way towards him on two accounts before. When he played that god-forsaken music, and in her dreams.

But now there was no music, and he could not be controlled by her subconscious thoughts. He was very much real, and likely very aware of her standing in front of him.

And she still felt this way.

He stretched out a hand encased in black leather, unfurling his fingers towards her. "Let's go."

She barely managed to nod as she stepped forward, slipping her hand into his own. Almost at once an electric like thrill shot through her arm to the pit of her stomach and beyond. It felt way too good to be decent and a quick blush entered her cheeks. She glanced at Hiei's face. Had he felt it as well? His completely neutral expression gave her every reason to believe that he hadn't, but barely, almost unnoticeably, he tightened his grip on her hand.

His eyes shifted to meet her gaze and she felt a soft fire erupt in her lower stomach. His eyes darkened in that same way that they had when she had first gotten her make over before he turned his head, pulling slightly on her arm. She followed him without hassle, allowing him to guide her outside to the limo.

Yusuke was leaning casually against it, waiting for them. She greeted him with a warm smile, glad to be distracted from Hiei. Yusuke's surprise was evident, but he smiled warmly all the same. "Botan. You look stunning."

"Thanks." She warmed.

He opened the door for them and flourished a hand towards the opening. Hiei released her hand, seemingly glad to be able to do so, and glanced towards the opened door. "Ladies first."

She gave the briefest of nods before climbing into the limo, situating herself against the plush leather. It was going to be a _long_ night... It wasn't looking very promising, considering the stoic mood Hiei seemed to be in. Conversations with him were always one of two things: interesting or painful; interesting because the incorporate had a truly unique, if grim, outlook on life and a wicked, if easy-to-miss, sense of humor.

... painful because trying to start one of the aforementioned conversations was like pulling the teeth of a particularly ill-tempered alligator: impossible without the proper skills and so very masochistic.

Hiei however, lost in his own thoughts, was completely oblivious to the awkwardness the silence was creating. _A test of wills indeed._

He had no will.

He would be lucky if he could survive through the night. He was thankful for the fact that once they got there, he would have to concentrate on locating the Toguro brothers. But as for right now, he had made sure to situate himself on the opposite end of the square area in the limo, distancing himself.

He had to resist the urge to simply glare at her in response to the current situation. She hadn't worn the blue dress. She'd worn a black one he hadn't known she owned. And he cursed her for it. The blue dress made her look brilliantly beautiful. The black one made her sexy and desirable.

He recalled the sight of her, standing in her doorway earlier, her arms folded over her waist, clad in a black dress, had stolen his breath. His eyes had roved her face, hungry for her features. Her smooth brow, her wide sweet William eyes, her rose-tinted cheeks, her sensually but sweetly curved mouth. The cascade of azure-hued locks, which she had worn down the day she'd worn the blue dress, she now wore up elegantly, revealing the enticing curve of her fragile throat.

He dared to glance at her again, pathetically eager just to look at her. Her eyes sliding closed, her lashes, dark and feathered upon her cheeks, her dusky pink lips parting with a sigh. Pursing his lips, he exhaled slowly and forced his thoughts elsewhere. He was startled from his reverie when Botan suddenly said, "So which limo is this?"

He glanced at her in question. "What?"

Her eyes roamed over the classy interior decorating surrounding them. "Well, I know you own twelve of them . . . I was just wondering which one this was."

He owned twelve limos? Well this was news to him. He'd hardly ever felt obligated to find out the exact number of limos he owned. He had far more important things to occupy his mind with. The divider window was rolled down and he tapped the side frame to get his chauffeur's attention. "Yusuke, which limo is this?"

Botan seemed surprised that he didn't know. Yusuke glanced back at them in the rearview mirror, raising an amused eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Jaganshi, this is your formal occasion limo, as it is the newest model and has the most worthy appearance."

"Ah." Hiei turned back to Botan nodding towards her as if to say, _Well there you go._

Botan forced a small smile before turning to look out the window again, wondering how he managed to make nearly all of their conversations come to a stand still at some point or another, but she was far used to such mannerisms. Used to them enough that she hadn't felt too horribly offended when he'd purposely sat on the other side of the limo from her, either.

Attempting to ease the silent atmosphere a little, she tried again. "Do you have to deal with paparazzi, Hiei?"

"Not really. No one knows who I am by my face, so they don't bother taking pictures." His tone seemed bored, if not annoyed.

"Oh. That's nice, I guess."

He made a barely audible sound of agreement and nothing else.

She sighed and wanted to throw a rock at his head for being so impossible to talk to. She glanced above them and gasped aloud. "Oh, look! A sunroof!"

Hiei glanced upwards as well, his expression indicating that this was the first time he'd noticed as well. Botan sent a hopeful look towards Yusuke. "May we open it?"

Yusuke chuckled at her politeness. "Of course. Just press the little button."

Hiei's eyebrows arched in disbelief. "Excuse me?" His glare silently dared her to try anything of the sort.

She easily ignored him, reaching up and pressing a finger to the button. A soft buzzing sound came and the window slowly opened, allowing the cool night air to rush over them. Botan's arms prickled with goose bumps. She laughed and took hold of the outside frame of the sunroof for balance as she slowly came to her feet.

Hiei bristled in agitation. "What are you doing?" he asked in a tone that suggested he was speaking to child.

Botan turned to him, crouched so she wouldn't hit her head on the ceiling. "I'm going to stick my head out of the sunroof," she said in the exact same tone. He frowned but she didn't wait for him to reply as she straightened, raising the upper half of her body above the limo. Yusuke wasn't driving fast, so the wind wasn't hard, but it caught her face with a pleasant coolness nonetheless. She laughed out loud.

"Botan," Hiei snapped from the seat, craning his neck so he could see her better. "Get back in here!"

"Why?" she replied breezily above him.

"Because you work for me and I am ordering you to."

She replied by bring her hands up to her mouth as an amplifier and shouting. "Hellooooo beautiful city!"

His eyes widened at her audacity before he left his seat to come by her side, crouching down so his own head wouldn't rise above the sun roof. He gripped her arm and glared up at her.

"What are you _doing!_"

"I'm greeting the world!" she sung.

"No," he hissed. "You're embarrassing me!"

She glanced down at him dubiously. "Lighten up. Learn to have a little fun."

Yusuke laughed from his position in the driver's seat, but a glare from Hiei silenced him. Hiei reddened in anger, glowering back up at Botan. "That is not fun. It's childish and stupid."

"How would you know?" she challenged. "You've never tried it."

"Nor do I care to."

"Come on," she teased with a sly grin. "Just for a minute. You'll love it!"

"Get down, _now,_" he glared, challenging her to defy him.

"I don't think it would hurt anything, sir," Yusuke input humbly.

Hiei shot him a withering glance. "_You_ keep your eyes on the road and shut up."

"Yes, sir," Yusuke said with mock respect and a terse frown, moving his eyes away from the rearview mirror.

"Botan–"

"Just _try_ it," she interrupted calmly. She gazed down at him and he silently fumed, cursing her and the affect that look had on him.

He growled before slowly grounding out the words, "Fine. If it will get you to stop." He sighed irritably before hauling himself upwards through the sunroof. The wind caught his hair, blowing it around his face.

She glanced at him expectantly, trying to judge his expression as he looked at her. He narrowed his eyes, arching a less-than-amused eyebrow. He raised his voice to be heard above the wind and noises of the city. "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

Botan laughed. "I know! Isn't it great?" She sighed and leaned back into the wind. "The city is so beautiful."

Hiei scoffed. "It is if you don't see it everyday."

"You see it everyday?" she questioned, straightening herself again curiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think I work? A farm?"

She blushed in embarrassment and glanced away, attempting a nervous chuckle to hide her clueless comment. He always seemed to make her feel stupider than she knew she really was. However, much to her surprise, Hiei didn't seem to want to gloat over her ignorance. He nudged her arm, bring her gaze back to him. He was looking over her shoulder, pointing above them.

"Turn around."

She turned. "See that building?" he said, stepping closer to her, arm stretched over her shoulder. Despite his nearness, which sent a flurry of shivers down her spine, she followed his arm to the building he was pointing at.

It was huge. It loomed over everything else with an ominous air of intimidation. It put the other tall-storied skyscrapers around it to shame, it's architectural design, sheer power and overall impressive appearance drawing immediate attention to itself. She was about to question what building it was when she saw silver plated words across the side reading, '_Weaponry Inc.'_

_Of course_, she thought to herself. The company's building would likely resemble the president that ran it. However, it was soon out of decent viewing sight, and she turned back to Hiei. "That's where you work?"

He smirked, a sort of proud, prestigious look across his features. "Home away from home," he muttered, almost bitterly. Before she could say anything, his gaze swept across the streets before them. "We're almost there," he said suddenly. "Come on." He pressured her shoulder back down into the limo. "I don't want us to arrive at the banquet looking like a highschool prom couple."

She giggled and allowed him to guide her back into the limo where she sat down again. Hiei closed the sunroof and, surprisingly, sat back down next to her. Botan smiled and sank more comfortably into the seat. In the now relaxed silence, she had to resist the urge to reach over and grab his hand.

Hiei bent forward a little, his fierce eyes looking out the window. "We're here," he announced. The limo began to slow only seconds after he spoke.

"I'm nervous," Botan said quickly, hoping he wouldn't think her weak for admitting such a thing and look at her presence as a burden.

He surprised her with a startled and interested glance back at her. After a moment, he turned back towards the window, saying softly, "Don't be."

No advice, no touching condolences, but his words still made her feel better. Seconds later, the limo lurched to a stop and Yusuke got out of the driver's seat. She caught her breath as he opened the door for them and Hiei stepped out. All alone in the inside of the limo, she considered staying there the rest of the night, safe from rich aristocrats and any judgements they might make over her small upbringing. But unfortunately, her employer had different ideas, sticking his head back in after her. "Are you just going to sit there all night?" He stretched out a hand for her just as he had done at their room. "Come on."

She swallowed and grasped his hand, stepping out of the limo. Her feet, much to her delight, contacted with red carpet, which managed to somewhat distract her from the same sensation she received upon taking Hiei's hand. On both sides of the carpet were line ropes that prevented any reporters or other onlookers from crossing over.

However, they didn't have to worry about any swarming fans. All they received were semi-interested looks and a couple of camera flashes. She breathed a sigh of relief, even more grateful when Hiei made fast time of getting to the entrance where the valet greeted them warmly.

"Ah, Monsieur Jaganshi," the goateed man spoke in a French accent. "So glad you changed your mind."

"So am I," he replied in sarcastic undertones that were hard to miss. Or, at least they weren't hard for _her_ to miss... but the red-adorned valet seemed oblivious.

"Your table is in the AA section, sir." Hiei nodded his understanding before heading through the large double doors, pulling a bewildered maid along with him. They had _sections?_

A delighted gasp escaped as they entered into the lavish banquet hall. Now she could understand how they might need sections. Everything was large and elaborate. Well decorated tables were placed in groups in several different places, though she guessed there were more because she could see arches and hallways that led into various rooms. In one corner a small orchestra played classical tunes, next to it a rather extensive dance floor where several couples waltzed in elegant steps.

Everything was swathed in lace and crystalline, giving the room an enchanted aura. Proper, she supposed, for a _Moonlight _banquet. On another side of the room was a large bar, where many men were getting drinks for any attractive women they'd encountered (never mind the fact that they had brought dates) Most of the large throng of people were littered about the room, conversing with different people, a few already seated at their tables.

Looking around, she also noticed how fake everything seemed. Nearly everyone who was smiling wasn't _really _smiling. Barely anyone's smile reached their eyes…

People were all making an effort to dress in the most noticeable and sometimes downright weird ways to be the center of attention. The few people who had established their place at the top of this food chain were plain to see… and it was equally plain to see the people trying to suck up to them.

As she and Hiei began walking down the large staircase that led into the whole procession, she gave a silent prayer of thanks for the man she was accompanied with. For once, she was glad he was, quite literally, cold and aloof to everyone except Yukina. He wasn't the kind of person to willingly socialize with others, and that would save her from too many conversations that she'd been dreading.

She was right. He motioned towards the far side of the room. "There's where our table is," he said gruffly, seemingly with no intention of stopping along the way. "Let's go."

But the second their feet were off the bottom step, Botan realized how utterly foolish she had been. Had she honestly believed that his intense magnetism was only present in his own home? It didn't matter if he wasn't drawn to others— others were drawn to _him._ He had that powerful radiation around him that automatically condemned him to be the center of attention. More than a few eyes had turned to them, and many looked like they'd like a word with the business president, but two girls beat them to it.

"Hiei!" Two very feminine voices squealed. Botan's hand was simultaneously pulled from Hiei's and she was forced back a step. She stared in surprise as the two girls latched onto his shoulders, but was less than surprised by the annoyed look that passed through Hiei's eyes. One girl had a brilliant greenish hair color and was taller (likely a model), and the other had auburn hair and a face that Botan thought held a starking resemblance to a cat. Both were extravagantly dressed.

"Botan," he said, and she felt proud he addressed her first instead of them. "This is Koto, and this is Juri." He motioned first to cat-girl, and then to green-model. "Ladies, this is my date, Botan."

Botan managed a bright smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Koto said in a forced polite tone, but she quickly brought her attention back to Hiei, ignoring the blue-haired maid. She placed a hand on his chest. "It's nice to see you here, you never want to come to these things."

"Yeah," Juri pouted. "Party pooper." She rested her chin on his shoulder, something she had to stoop down for, being taller than Hiei.

Botan felt herself warm with a familiar pang of jealousy. Hiei began to say something, but Koto cut him off, tracing a sly finger along his jaw line. "Save a dance for me, pumpkin?"

Botan stared in disgust. _Pumpkin?_

"Me too," Juri purred close to his ear.

Hiei smirked with a calmness Botan was having difficulty displaying herself. He easily removed himself from their holds and stepped to Botan's side. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her close to him which set her pulse into a frenzied race. Her eyes widened, but she tried to control the blush that threatened to erupt against her cheeks, for the sake of looking like this was a natural occurrence.

"You'd have to ask my date," he replied calmly.

The two fashion-induced half-brains actually had the gall to look at her in expectancy.

Botan got a good deal of satisfaction tilting her chin up in importance, gracing them with a cool look. "No."

Both of their faces fell in unified shock and disappointment. She turned, smirking at Hiei. His lips curled upwards slightly, gazing at her with humored approval in his eyes. She was ashamed to admit it, but an absurd sense of pride swelled through her knowing he approved of her actions.

"Shall we?"

Ignoring Koto and Juri, they walked away from them. After a few steps, Hiei seemed to remember his arm around her waist and he quickly untangled himself. He wouldn't look at her, his movements stiff and awkward. She averted her own gaze, cheeks turning scarlet.

Fortunately, they were spared a rather cumbersome moment when two men approached them. "Hiei Jaganshi," the first one growled in a very heavy Scottish accent. He had bright red hair that was long, tied in a haphazard ponytail. His companion, much more subdued, had ice blue eyes, and equally colored hair.

Botan couldn't quite place it, but in both of their eyes was that same inner stillness that Hiei possessed in his own garnet ones. It was different in a way, for all three of them, and yet the same. She hadn't seen it in anyone but Hiei, but now she was greatly curious about why it would strike such a familiarity in her.

Hiei actually looked somewhat glad to see them, producing a sluggish half-grin. "Jin, Touya."

The Scotland laughed, boisterously slapping Hiei on the shoulder. "Thought ya weren't comin'?" He grinned, glancing around. "Yer bloody chauffeur i'n't around, is 'e?"

"Outside," Hiei informed him. Jin grinned and with a short expression of gratitude, headed outside.

Touya smiled in greeting, but his expression quickly grew grave as he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He leaned in, speaking in a low whisper, "They're here. We just saw Karasu."

Hiei's face hardened darkly. He nodded at Touya. "I see..." He paused before adding, "Thank you."

The blue-eyed man drew back, smiling in a bored way. "My pleasure." He spoke in normal volumes now. "I'll see you later." He winked towards Botan. "My lady." And then he left, instantly lost in the crowds.

She glanced at Hiei. "What was–"

"Let's go," he cut her off, and Botan knew better than to pursue the subject further. Obviously something important or secretive, and Botan had to wonder if the reason he had suddenly decided to go the banquet was more important then she thought.

She wished they would reach their table with no more interruptions, but she was wishing on a false hope. It seemed that despite being a socially-challenged bastard, Hiei was quite popular. He was definitely one of those on the top of the food chain, which meant a lot of people felt the need to 'suck up'. And of course, everyone who talked to them was interested in his date. The strange blue-haired beauty that no one had any idea who she was. They wanted to know how she was rich, in other words...

Despite being under scrutiny, she managed to hold up well enough, answering all the questions that were fired at her and laughing politely at a few of their jokes. Fortunately, she couldn't be topic of conversation all night, especially among such vain narcissists. Eventually the subjects changed…

Nonetheless, it took them a whole twenty-five minutes to reach their table, and when they finally did, she was in a far less pleasant mood then when they had arrived. She plopped into one of the chairs, sick of being on her feet.

"The worst is over," Hiei said, placing himself carefully into of the chairs, exhibiting a grace that she had definitely not shown seating herself. He didn't look tired or haggard in the least.

"Good," she grumbled, placing her chin in her hand.

He chuckled. "At least now we don't have to wait long to eat. Dinner is going to be served in a few minutes."

"Really?" She tried not to sound excited, but her rumbling stomach gave her away anyway. She was hungry. She usually never ate this late, but she had put off eating her normal six o'clock dinner so she wouldn't spoil her appetite.

"Really, really."

She ignored his mocking tone at the prospect of food in her belly. Feeling her bad mood leaving, she glanced down at her plate and silverware. Her many, many silverware. She blinked. "Uh... Hiei?"

"What?"

"I have six forks."

He tilted his head slightly, regarding her in amusement. "Yes... so do I."

She looked back up at him in despair. "I only know how to use one."

He barely suppressed a chuckle with a small cough before answering, "I'm fairly certain that you use all forks the same way."

"I know _that_." She glared in exasperation. "But–"

She stopped as two waiters placed plates in front of them, covered in a luscious looking salad. Once they left, Hiei decided to show a little pity. He smirked and picked up his own fork. "You're only eating with me, and I don't care how you eat."

She sighed and picked up a random fork, stabbing at her lettuce. She felt a little better, knowing her appetite wouldn't be hindered, but she couldn't help but feel that Koto and Juri probably knew which fork to use. They'd lived in the cushions of lots of money before.

They ate in silence, but Hiei seemed unsettled. He would occasionally swallow a few bites, but he was for the most part completely distracted from his meal, eyes continually searching around the room. He stopped eating altogether when he was about halfway finished.

Botan's stomach growled in protest, but she stopped as well. She didn't want to look like a pig, and she felt like she would if she ate more than her date. Plus, she was at least cultured enough to know that this was only the first course. Bored, and stomach still not satisfied, she looked around the room. Many people were eating, but some had left their plates to dance and converse amongst others.

Exactly how long was it until the next course? The pessimistic side of her told her it probably wouldn't be for at least another ten to fifteen minutes.

She thought of a way to occupy herself, but she didn't know how open a key factor to such a plan would be. She cleared her throat slightly. "Hiei?"

He snapped his gaze to her, momentarily shaken out of his searching trance. He didn't offer any words, so she took this as incentive to keep talking. "Um..." She had tried so hard to hold his eyes, but she couldn't help dropping her own in embarrassment. "Would... would you like to dance?"

His eyes widened and his hand, which had been fiddling with his napkin, froze. The silence stretched on almost painfully. Botan bit her lip. She couldn't decide if he looked more shocked, or horrified. Finally, he managed to say, however softly. "I don't think so..."

Disappointment washed over her, but she also felt a little angry at him. "Why not?"

He straightened defensively, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I don't dance."

She sighed and glanced away, sinking slightly in her chair. Rather humiliated, she chose not to acknowledge him at all, even though she could feel his gaze on her. The gaze that made her feel like she was going to explode from the heat.

"Now, now, Hiei, that's no way to treat your lovely date."

Both she and Hiei looked up at the new voice. It was malicious and slick with deception. The owner of the voice was a tall, lean man. He had gleaming black hair that fell to his waist, but it in no way looked unkept. His oddest feature being the mask that covered his nose and mouth. Behind him were two other men– one taller than him, and one shorter. The taller man was huge, one solid mass of muscle, sunglasses hiding his eyes even indoors. The shorter man was sickly pale, with stringy gray hair that fell to his shoulders.

But the most striking thing about all three of them, was the fact that they possessed that same gleam in their eyes. That inner stillness, like a large power that was caged inside, controlled, but at the wrong moment, could be released. It was different with them though... it seemed evil. With Hiei, it was powerful and calculating... like a cobra. With Jin it was like a lion, Touya like hawk. But with them... like a poisonous serpent, or other such animal, like a crow or spider.

More of Hiei's admirers, no doubt. She glanced over at her date, wondering if this was someone he liked, like Jin and Touya, or just another annoying pest. She felt her breath catch in her throat. He had tensed to a frightening degree, and if she hadn't known better, she'd have said she could feel heat rolling off of him. His face was set in only a cool glare, but his eyes were smouldering. Immediately, one thought passed through her mind of it's own volition: _He wants to kill them._

Just by looking at him, she felt a small fear grow inside of her. What was going on?

The shortest man chuckled, an altogether evil sound. "Calm yourself, Hiei, or you'll set something on fire."

At her side, she saw Hiei's fists clench so hard his knuckles turned white. Confusion grew in her. Set something on fire? What were they talking about? But it became apparent she wasn't going to get to ask Hiei about it any time soon because the three men casually took seats at their table. The one with the mask set on her right side.

For the first time, Hiei spoke. "Karasu. Toguro..." His voice was eerily calm. It scared her more than it would have if he had shouted in rage. But this new revelation hit her in surprise. Toguro? As in _Toguro brothers?_ One word flashed across her mind.

_Demons._

It made sense, and every instinct inside her seemed to scream that she was right. It was that gleam, that inner power– it was their demonic power. But... but that meant that Jin and Touya were demons as well. It meant that _Hiei_ was a demon. And that thought would not bare thinking about.

The man (or should she say demon) now identified as Karasu smiled at her. She could barely tell behind the mask. "Hiei, don't be rude. Please introduce us to your beautiful date."

She smiled slightly at the compliment. She knew Hiei wasn't fond of many people so his obvious dislike for them wasn't anything to judge by, and she had to make judgements for herself. She had no reason to personally hate them, and she knew things were just tense between Hiei because he had taken over their business. She would at least give them a chance.

Naturally, Hiei had no intention of doing any such thing. He let out a low, protective growl. After a moment, he managed to ground out, "Her name is Botan."

She offered a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Hiei snorted derisively at her side. But the three men smiled graciously at her. "The pleasure is ours," one of the Toguros, the bigger one, said.

No one got the chance to say anything further, because the main course of the meal was being brought out of the kitchens. The waiter came shortly and set a covered plate in front of her, then removed the silver cover with a flourish, revealing a dish of steamed, flaky salmon, small red potatoes glistening with butter and spices and a pile of brightly colored sauteed asparagus. She leaned over and inhaled and nearly moaned at the wonderful smell.

From her right, Karasu chuckled at her obvious delight in the food. "I take it your hungry, Botan?"

"I'm afraid that I'm completely famished," she said politely before turning back to her food. She eagerly cut into the fish, which fell apart at the first touch of her fork, and ate a small piece. This time, she wasn't able to restrain her eyes sliding closed and purring in ecstacy at the wonderful flavor of the impeccably cooked salmon.

Karasu sent her a bemused look, his dark eyes holding a trace of seductiveness. "My, you're a very responsive woman."

She met his eyes and blushed. He looked nothing but politely amused, but a deeper meaning behind his eyes made her blush deepen. But then his eyes left hers to look to her side, as if he had sensed something disturbing. She turned slightly to look as well.

Red eyes shone like hell's fire, spewing angered flames hot enough to almost melt the very man before him. Inflamed as he was, an icy gleam cut deep in the red orbs. All this surrounded by an expression so calm and indifferent that it scared her.

But Karasu either didn't see, or didn't understand the warning. "Botan, my dear, since Hiei so foolishly denied you, would you mind if I had this dance?"

She glanced at Karasu. She _had_ really wanted to dance that night, and since Hiei obviously wasn't going to... She thought of how angry it might make her employer, but this only made her more determined. It was just one dance, and he couldn't keep her from enjoying herself. Maybe this would give him initiative to dance with her.

She smiled. "I'd love to," she said sweetly and took Karasu's outstretched arm.

* * *

**J.J. - **Raise a hand if you want to smack Karasu over the head with a salmon.

Hiei: (-raises hand-)

**R.R.**

Someone asked about the whole full moon... demonish... thing. Not going to answer, on account of it would give away a large portion of a future chapter. When and how soon, it's hard to say... >.>;

**You just love torturing people, don't you?**

Yes. Yes, I do.

**Please tell me Yukina and Kurama are a couple instead of the baka head. **

Kuwabara: Um... _ouch._

Actually, I'm afraid not. I have someone else in mind in regard for Kurama's future relationships. Don't panic-- I'm not going to exploit a whole other plot, here. But it does have sidestory written all over it.

**When will they KISS!**

Oh, you know... After they're married.

Botan: Nuuuuu! (-clings to Hiei-)

Hiei: (-purr-) I am not enjoying this in any way. n.n

**Wouldn't it be funny if Botan had a metal bat?**

Hiei: o.O So _not_ funny.

Botan: (-rubs hands together evilly-)

-----------------

(Next chapter: Part Two of the Moonlight Banquet)


	10. Moonlight Banquet Part II

**J.J. - **Merry Christmas everyone! I come bearing a gift in the form of an update. Oh, and to everyone that agreed. (-passes out salmon-) Feel free to smack away.

Karasu: (-whimpers-)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Moonlight Banquet - Part Two**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------**

"Three... four... five..." Kurama set his little metal ship down and sighed while glowering at the Monopoly board. "I don't believe it..."

"Yes!" Shizuru crowed with delight. "I can't believe you landed on Park Place again! That'll be 2,500 dollars please."

Kurama grumbled under his breath as he leafed out the fake money bills and slapped them into Shizuru's eagerly awaiting hand. "There. You happy? Now I'm bankrupt."

"Join the club," Kuwabara mumbled to the side of him, having already lost all of his money. He glared sullenly at his sister.

"You're just all sore losers," Shizuru chuckled happily, gathering her money in neat little piles that she could gloat over easier.

Keiko glanced in dismay at the beaten Kurama, a frustrated look crinkling her eyebrows. "Great... now who will bail me out of prison?"

"I will, Keiko," Yukina supplied pleasantly from the other side of the table. She was the only one that had enough money left to make a decent pile with. "It's my turn anyway..." She picked up the dice, juggling them in one hand before tossing them daintily across the board. Seeing the number, she picked up her tiny, silver shoe and moved it seven places. She set it on the final space and looked up to give Keiko an apologetic look. "Well, maybe not..."

Shizuru grinned like a power-crazy tycoon. "Hm, two players in jail and little rich and powerful me. How will this game fair?"

Keiko rolled her eyes, tossing her single bill onto the board. "I'm out. I don't have any chance of getting out of prison on my income... unless..."

She gave Shizuru a sweet look. The brunette looked up from counting her bills and snorted. "Dream on."

"Fine." Keiko rolled her eyes. She slumped down and placed her chin in her palm. "I miss Yusuke. I can at least beat _him._"

"I suppose I'll give up to you, as well," Yukina admitted with a soft smile.

"I can't believe you won again!" Kuwabara groaned. "This really bites."

"What bites is the fact that Botan is at a soiree with a millionaire bachelor and I'm stuck here playing Monopoly with you guys."

A loud crash came from the front hall, signaling that someone had just burst through the door. "Kuwabara!" It was Yusuke's voice, filled with frustration and panic. Kuwabara rose to his feet just as Yusuke pushed open the door to the small kitchen.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired uncertainly. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke panted again. Keiko rose to her feet in worry, but Yusuke waved her off. "Kurama– I need your help."

Sensing his alarm, Kurama sucked in an uneasy breath, slowly coming to his feet. "Yusuke, where's Hiei and Botan?"

The severity in the troubled brown eyes said it all.

* * *

(_Six hours earlier)_

Hiei felt a fine rage threaten to incinerate the entire room as he watched Karasu lead Botan away. He couldn't understand why she would do this. But then again, she didn't know any better. He had of course thought to warn his chauffeur of the Toguro's presence at the banquet, but like a fool he had failed to mention it to his maid. Taking a struggling breath, he tried to force some amount of logic into his mind. Karasu was cruel and malicious, but he wouldn't hurt Botan. He was using the blue-haired woman as a pawn against him, but he wouldn't purposely cause her harm.

_But if he does..._

Hiei knew he wouldn't hesitate a moment to kill him, no regrets, no guilt. The thought of watching the light leave the crow's eyes gave him a soul-deep satisfaction. And he knew Karasu would feel no qualms about killing him either.

_How quickly old lusts are resurfaced... _he thought in amusement. After taking over the company, he had made a firm decision to keep his insatiable bloodlust under submission, never to let the true demon inside him come forth again. He had slaughtered many a human, and demon, in his younger days. The days when a few hundred dollars a month was living high. That uncivilized side of him hadn't raised it's head again until... until Botan had come.

His hands shook as he remembered the strength it took not to strike Karasu then and there when he had showed even the slightest interest in her. What was she doing to him? She was merely _dancing_ with someone, and he suddenly had the urge to kill again.

"What's this?" the elder Toguro brother's voice penetrated his red-hazed mind. "You seem rather upset, Hiei. I didn't think it possible for you to find a woman to stir such passionate feeling."

_Neither did I._

He snapped his glare onto the two brothers, his expression cold and indifferent as always. He ignored their comment. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason as you. We're here to keep an _eye_ on things."

Hiei smirked. "I hope you're not foolish enough to try another attack on the full moon."

"Oh no," Toguro Ani gave a sly grin. "We're far beyond any forceful attacks. But don't think you can let your guard down. We have _other_, more complicated means, of bringing you down." His gaze flitted, ever so briefly, towards Karasu and Botan.

Hiei felt his anger jump to the surface again, and he narrowed his eyes maliciously"If you _touch_ her, I will kill—"

"Temper, temper, Mr. Jaganshi." He gave a huff of indifference. "Whoever said we wanted to use your maid. What good would she be to us?"

Hiei slowly clenched and unclenched his fist, letting his anger and frustration roll into more manageable levels. Not trusting himself to speak, he glared suspiciously at the careless look upon his enemy's face. He had been so careful and precise in making sure Botan was kept oblivious to the down-sized war that occurred beneath the mansion walls. She didn't need to be involved in it. Originally, he suspected his concern was because she would only cause problems, and he didn't know her well enough to trust her. But now it was a matter of her safety. And _that_ left a more permanent stamp in his mind.

"She would be useless."

"Exactly." Both Toguro brothers gave him a coy smile. Somehow, it only increased his distress.

* * *

"So how did you and Hiei meet?" 

Botan gave a strained smile. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of admitting she actually worked for him. "Oh, well, you know... like normal..."

"I see."

Gratefully, Karasu didn't look like he wanted to press her about the issue. He twirled her gracefully, bringing her next to him again with exaggerated flourish. She blushed uneasily, glancing away. His actions were nothing short of a pure gentlemen, but something that she couldn't quite put her finger on made her nervous. He had done nothing outright to warrant fear in her, but she still had the urge to run into Hiei's arms and never leave, far away from this suave man. Then again, she was getting that urge a lot lately anyway...

"You're an excellent dancer," the black-haired man complimented softly. "Hiei is surely a fool to deny you."

_Or surely not interested._

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Are you two close?"

She stared up at him in surprise. "Close? Er... well, I suppose..." Close wasn't exactly a word she would use to describe their relationship. But she didn't say that to Karasu out of fear that she might have to also say that the only reason Hiei had invited her was so she could work off missed hours.

"That's nice," he said with a placid smile. "And how do you take his Jagan eye? I'm guessing it's not a serious issue between you two."

"Jagan eye?" She frowned slightly.

"You know, his third eye?"

His _what?_ Her first natural reaction was to think that Karasu had gone insane, or was flat out lying. It was stupid to believe someone could have a third eye. But then she remembered all that she had learned about demons and all too quickly her dreams rose to haunt her mind again. She felt the blood rush to her head and she suddenly found it very difficult to dance properly. If Hiei really had a third eye, there was no getting around it... He was a demon.

"Oh no." She glanced up to see Karasu's 'concerned' expression. "You didn't know, did you?" He didn't sound particularly sorry _or_ surprised.

She shook her head slightly before speaking. She failed horribly and ended up croaking instead. She cleared her throat with a small blush before trying again. "How... how do you know?" She attempted to laugh, a hollow, dead sound. "I mean... heh, _I _don't see any third eye..."

He snorted derisively as if talking to a small, naive child. She _felt_ like a small, naive child. "Well naturally he can't walk around the office with a purple eye in the middle of his forehead. Why do you think he always wears that bandanna? Fashion statement?"

Bandanna? She silently conjured up an image of Hiei in her mind. Desperately, she tried to remember his forehead. His dark hair falling across it in stark contrast to... to the white. He _was_ always wearing a bandanna! She was just so used to it, that it was just a part of his image. Was it possible that he hid a third eye beneath it?

She wanted to leave. She _would_ leave. She would walk outside and have Yusuke take her home. Now if only Karasu would let go of her...

* * *

Focus. That would be something he definitely needed to concentrate on right now. Well, perhaps more specifically what he was focusing on. He was having no problem focusing on Karasu's hand that rested steadily on Botan's lower back. 

A growl slipped through involuntarily, the napkin in his hand getting crushed. The Toguro brother's had long since stopped paying much attention to him, addressing other patrons that had come to call and discuss 'business'. But he knew they were having him watched. Every step that he took tonight, they would know. He couldn't leave. If only he could contact Yusuke somehow–

_And did he have to lean in close to her face _every _time they switched directions?_

Focus. _You need to focus on the important matter at hand._

But they had already danced through three numbers already! How long did Karasu intend to dance with her? He wanted nothing more than to have her back at his side, but to do that he would have to get rid of Karasu. And that was near impossible since there was nothing wrong with dancing. _Nothing wrong at all._

Unless... of course... he danced with her himself. The thought sent a bitter twisting through his stomach. He despised dancing and thought it was pointless, for the hopeless romantics of the world. A group that didn't, and would never, include himself.

And then Karasu ran his hand across Botan's face and down her neck.

He was at his feet in an instant, storming across the dance floor. The Toguro brothers looked up with bewildered expressions, signaling their men to make sure he didn't leave. But he surprised them both by stepping right into the path of Karasu and Botan's tango.

They both stopped short in their efforts, Botan stumbling slightly with the sudden change of pace. Annoyance was across Karasu's face, surprise across Botan's.

"Excuse me," Karasu sneered. "The lady and I were trying to dance."

"You were trying." Hiei smirked. "She was succeeding."

Karasu rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but Hiei cut him off before he could. "Toguro would like a word," he lied easily.

Karasu gave the fire demon a deadly look, but stalked off. After he left, Hiei turned to look at Botan again. He was surprised to see the soft blush that entered her cheeks when they locked eyes, but more surprised when he felt his own face getting warm. He held out his hand to her. "The tango, was it?"

She blinked before hesitantly placing her hand into his own. He wanted to dance with her now? It seemed her plan had worked. The second their hands touched, he pulled her to him roughly, his other hand drawing possessively around her waist. She had to smother the gasp that threatened to escape as her body pressed to his. Did they need to be this close?

As they began to move, she had to wonder why he had said he didn't dance. Every step he took was like all of his other movements, powerful and graceful. He had such control and poise.

"Actually," she said curtly. "We were doing a spanish mix of the flamenco and the bolero."

"Of course." She thought she felt his grip on her waist tighten. His voiced shifted slightly in mock advertisement. "Flamenco dancing is intense, passionate, and exotic, with an exuberant and lively pace. How perfect for the both of you."

She looked at him suspiciously, saying nothing. Did he sound... jealous?

It sure seemed like it. His eyes were filled with a silent rage, his jaw rock hard. His grip on her was so strong it was almost painful. They began to waltz, her stepping backwards, and he stepping towards her. Appropriate, since it made her feel like the prey she always was in their confrontations.

But she was feeling rather bold this go around. Perhaps it was the fiery music, perhaps she wanted to know if he was really jealous-- if he was really feeling that pang of hurt that she had when she had first seen Yukina. But whatever it was, it was what made her say, "You know, Karasu actually is a fine dancer. We were flowing together pretty well before you came."

It worked, she had provoked him. Ruby eyes sparked angrily and in the next instant she pressed to him so tightly she couldn't breathe without her breasts pressing to his chest in mock intimacy, his arm like a bar across her back. He smirked. "That is only because you have nothing to compare with. Allow me to give you a free lesson in _real_ Spanish dancing."

He released her, holding on to her right hand, before spinning her quickly away from him. Her next conscious thought was that he had dipped her low to the ground, leveling her with a hand tightly wound with her own and another splayed across her back. She could see the floor only a few inches from her head. He spoke near her face, "Spanish dancing is the vertical expression of a horizontal wish."

He drew her up slowly as she absorbed his words. They gazed at each other for a moment before continuing into a few more ballads of spirited steps. She was fast losing her breath trying to keep up with him, but she supposed this was his plan. He spun her towards him, catching her back against the firmness of his chest. Her heart began racing as he slid one hand from her lower stomach to her left hip, leaving a burning trail where he touched. His other hand held onto her neck with a gentle severity. His breath was warm and directly against her. When he next spoke, she felt the almost imperceptible movement of his lips against her ear:

"You have to hold her," his hands moved across her shoulder and leg, "as if her skin is your reason for living."

Her pulse took up it's race with new determination. Her eyes fluttered close and she bit her lip to keep from making any sound of response, though she desperately wanted to. And then all too suddenly whatever music had been playing seemed to shift into the music she had heard him play that one, fateful night. It had stoked the same feelings in her as now. She had been frightened of even imagining her feelings before, and now she knew why. When Hiei touched her she couldn't think, couldn't move beyond the passion he was creating in her.

But _why? _Why would she be cursed with such feelings for the one man she knew was impossible for her to obtain? He turned her back towards him and she saw that same, dark look in his eyes she had seen times before.

"Let her go, like your heart's being ripped from your chest," he murmured huskily before practically throwing her to his right side. The only thing that stopped her from hurtling ungracefully onto her face was his own powerful grip. She looked at him, seemingly so far away. Well, it had her feeling like _her_ heart was being ripped from her chest. But amidst the longing for him to hold her again, she realized that this had to stop. She was out of control...

But then he brought her back and once she was near him again, she caught whiff of his scent and she lost her train of thought. "Throw her back, like you're going to have your way with her right here on the dance floor." His lips parted slightly with soft pants, matched only by her own. She rose her gaze from his mouth to tell him this had to end before she completely lost her mind and _allowed _him to have his way with her, but she didn't...

_Those damn beautiful eyes._

They began to move again, rumbaing through the steps, but their close proximity remained. Comprehensible thought was now impossible since she could vividly feel every shift of movement directly against her. The music was slowing, fading, as was their dancing speed. They drew to a stop, one of her hands wrapped nimbly against his neck, the other intertwined with his own strong hand.

He lifted the hand at her waist and trailed one finger from her temple down to her lips. "And then finish," Her eyes fluttered as his thumb swept across her bottom lip. She felt, rather then saw, him lean towards her. He was going to kiss her and she traitorously felt her eyes slide slowly closed and her lips soften.

When his lips were but a bare touch away from hers, and she found herself wondering what she would do if he made to take her right there on the dance floor, he drew back. "As if she's ruined you for life."

The way he said it, she almost felt guilty for ruining him. But she quickly caught herself... He wasn't talking about them personally...

Was he?

She quickly felt another emotion rise to the surface. Frustration. Did he realize his taunting? Knowing him, he probably did. She felt the back of her throat sting. She had long ago figured out that he felt nothing that she felt for him... but was he aware of her feelings? And merely mocking her for them? Was she just another game of amusement to him? She'd been on the receiving end of _that_ scenario before.

"You see," he said in his usual, cutting voice. He released her and took a step back. "_That_ is the proper way to dance." He smirked as if he'd just won a prize. A prize... to a game.

She inhaled sharply before spinning abruptly on her heel and jetting towards the stairs. She couldn't take this torment anymore. What was he _doing_ to her? She was such a fool...

"Botan, wait!"

Surprising. He was actually coming after her. As if he cared...

She glanced behind her and saw him easily picking his way through the crowd. She debated for a moment on letting him catch up to her. But then she remembered he was the source of her riotous state of mind. Yes, talking to him would definitely not help anything. She needed to get _away_. She broke into a run, her pace slow and awkward because of her heels.

She raced up the stairs towards the door. Hiei would have caught her in an instant, but as he reached the stairs, he was apprehended by three, big looking men. They looked rather mean too, but she didn't let her worry stop her right now. She flew out the door, into the night atmosphere. She slowed, coming to an uneasy halt as she glanced around and tried to catch her breath. How was she supposed to find _their_ limo? There were at least thirty parked in various lines across the extensive driveway.

"Botan?"

Someone up there had to be looking out for her.

"Yusuke!" she breathed, turning towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Where's the limo?" she asked quickly, eyes darting around.

"Why?"

She wanted to scream, _don't ask why, just do it! _But she managed to restrain herself. She needed to make this believable if she was to effectively get away before Hiei got back out here. "Hiei told me to tell you to take me home without him, and then come back for him."

To her great relief, Yusuke needed no further explanation. In fact, his face had grown so serious, she wondered if her words might have triggered something more grave than she had intended. "Let's go." He led her to a limo only a few feet away from the entrance and opened the door for her. She obediently followed and climbed in, waiting only a moment before they pulled out into the city streets.

To her relief, the divider window was already up, and she had no intention of putting it down. She sighed and slumped down in her seat, bringing a hand up to massage her aching temple. Her eyes had already begun to blink rapidly with the first warning sign of one of her migraines. _Perfect._

* * *

Hiei watched as Yusuke pulled away from the banquet in _his_ limo. That little wench! Why was she running from him? He could have caught her earlier, but Toguro's thugs had cut him off. It had only taken him a minute to rid himself of _that_ problem, but it had still delayed him enough for her to get away. He began to tug at his jacket, shrugging out of the fashioned shoulders. If she thought that climbing into that limo gave her immunity from him the rest of the night, she was sadly mistaken. He loosened his tie and tossed it off of his neck. He glanced around to make sure that no one was around to witness his soon to be unnatural feat, before taking off in a sprint across the grass. 

As he ran, he unbuttoned his unreasonably tight shirt at the neck and arms, rolling up his sleeves in relief. He spotted the limo ahead and raced onto the highway. Many different cars blew their horns at him, but his demonic speed ensured that he wasn't decapitated by the swerving wheels. It was Main Street, so cars were only going about 30-35, due to the many stop lights. As Yusuke pulled to a stop in front of a red light, Hiei finally caught up to them. Angrily, he pounded on the passenger's window. He only had to wait a moment before it rolled down, revealing a curious, and slightly annoyed Botan. Her expression soon changed to shocked horror.

"H-Hiei?"

He growled. "What the hell is your problem?"

She didn't answer. He tried to open the door, but she had wisely thought to lock it. The glare he sent her was words enough to let her know she was to let him in.

She raised an eyebrow before lifting a finger to press a button on the door. She was rolling up the window. Of all the frustrating–

"Hey!"

But at that exact moment, the light turned green and Yusuke began driving again. And Hiei had to, annoyingly enough, begin running again. As he ran, he knocked irritably on the closing window. "Stop the car!"

The window paused, and began rolling down again. Botan's eyes were wide with surprise. "Hiei! What are you doing? You can't chase the car!"

"Not for long anyway, let me in or I'm jumping in the window!"

She glared. "You'll be panting a different tune when he reach the highway and you have to run 70 miles per hour!" She rolled the window up again, but Hiei hadn't missed the underlying concern in her voice.

With a frustrated growl, he picked up his pace until he was sprinting along side the driver's window. It only took Yusuke a moment to absently glance to the side and see his employer. His eyes flew wide with shock. He immediately rolled down the window.

"Hiei! What are you _doing!"_

"Stop the limo, Yusuke!"

"No, keep driving, Yusuke!" Botan had let down the divider window, and her angry face could be seen leaning over.

Poor Yusuke could only look confused. "Yusuke," Hiei hissed as he ran, soft enough that only his chauffeur could hear. "This is a human car I am a _demon!_ You _know_ I can keep up with you all night if I have to!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Yusuke snapped in response. "This is the middle of Main Street! I can't just pull over!"

"Ha!" Botan's triumphant voice came. "See? Give it up and leave me alone!"

"What did you do, anyway?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

Hiei ignored him with an irritated snarl. "Can you open the sunroof from up here?"

"Yes..." He didn't like the tone of his boss's voice.

"Open it."

Yusuke looked at him as if he'd just turned green. "Whatever you say." He sighed and reached over, pressing the small 'open' button. It began to slide open, silently enough that Botan hadn't noticed yet. Hiei smirked, pulling back to where he was more level with the sun roof, Yusuke muttering something about not getting paid enough for stunts like this...

Hiei waited until it had opened enough to allow enough room for his body to slip through. He heard Botan's cry of surprise as she realized the sunroof had been opened. "Oh no you don't!" The sun roof began sliding closed again... and then sliding open... then closed... and so forth.

It was now or never. He took a deep breath, honing into his demon senses to accurately judge when the right time to jump would be. In the next instant, he jumped expertly on top of the limo. Unfortunately, his calculations were a little off and he landed behind it. The wind knocked out of his lungs as his chest collided with the roof, Botan shrieking with surprise at the sound of impact. He somehow managed to grab a hold of the inside of the sunroof and pull himself towards it, despite the protesting groan his body produced.

"What are you doing!" Botan cried as he stuck his head in.

He didn't have enough will of brain to answer and instead flopped ungracefully into the limo. He tumbled into the interior, his bottom half ending up on the seats, his top half on the floor. His upside down vision included a furious-looking maid looking down at him. He hardly had time to think before she unceremoniously kicked his head. Not hard enough to do any damage, but it was still an unpleasant experience after having to jump inside the top of a limo.

"What were you thinking!"

Already feeling a throbbing bump starting on his head, he frowned up at her. There were so many things he wanted to snap at her with his temper bubbling dangerously close to the surface. (Chasing after a limo could have that effect on you.) But the risk of getting conked on the head stopped him. That and perhaps the worry shining somewhere inside her eyes... Indecisiveness paralyzed his vocal chords, and of all things, he shrugged.

That was obviously not the right decision either because her face darkened and she growled dangerously in response. "You–" She shrieked, knocked off balance as something rammed into the side of the limo. She crashed into the seat beside where Hiei had landed. The Koorime struggled to his knees, pushing himself upright.

"Yusuke! What was that?" he called. The intensity in the look Yusuke gave him through the rearview mirror was enough to send his nerves on end.

His chauffeur made a jerky motion to his left with his head, teeth ground and knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Toguro."

Hiei whipped his gaze towards the window, fearing what he would see. Sure enough, two black cars, infused with what he was sure was hard-plated steel, were speeding along side them. He turned to the right. Two more expensive looking cars were on the other side as well.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He crouched down next to Botan, where she was groaning and rubbing her head. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Botan, get up. Put your seat belt on."

She gazed up at him blearily. "W-What?"

He didn't give her time to process what was going on. He placed on hand on her waist, and the other on her arm, hoisting her upwards. "Come on." He guided her towards the leather seat. She gripped his shirt, and they had almost made it, when one of the flashy cars hit the side of the car again.

"Hold on!" Yusuke yelled, but it wasn't necessary. They had both already crashed to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Botan was still clinging to Hiei's chest, eyes clenched shut tightly.

Fear pulsed through her throat. "Hiei... what's going on?" She struggled to untangle herself from him.

Two arms shot up and crushed her to him again, the impact hard enough to temporarily wind her. "No– stay down."

"Why?"

She was answered as a round of bullets went off above them, shattering the windows. Botan's scream was drowned out by the deafening noise. It stopped after a moment, the rush of traffic now heard through the nonexistent windows. "Yusuke?" Hiei croaked beneath Botan's trembling form.

"I'm alive."

"We have to lose them–"

"Working on it!"

No sooner had he said the words then the limo lurched to the side as Yusuke performed an impressive U-turn. Hiei gripped the seat for leverage as gravity threatened to pull them both to the other side of the floor in a series of somersaults, placing a hand to the side of Botan's head, still pressed dutifully to his shoulder. Horns and the sound of screeching tires clarified that Yusuke's driving maneuver hadn't been legal.

"We're back in the city," Yusuke clarified once they were moving straight again. Sirens were heard in the background. "I can... ditch the limo, but..."

Hiei knew what Yusuke was thinking, the reluctance in the human's voice annoyingly obvious. If it had just been the two of them, they would have crashed the limo, both escaping fairly easily, fighting off any other possible offenders. But with Botan, such a plan wasn't an option. His maid was still trembling slightly, clinging to him like a terrified koala. "You ditch the limo," he said, "drop me and Botan off."

"But–"

"I can lose them."

"They'll see you," Yusuke argued vehemently. "They're not stupid and they're only a few blocks behind me now."

Hiei frowned, carefully pulling Botan's arms off of him. She didn't resist as he carefully placed her upright, her back leaning against the seat, but her eyes had a frightened, glazed look to them. She was still in shock apparently, and he wondered if he was going to have pay for a therapist for her after this was all over.

He stood to his feet, although crouched, peering out the windows, searching for an appropriate place to lose their offenders. He spotted his option up ahead, like an answer to his prayers. "Don't stop then."

Yusuke glared. "Have you lost your mind?

Hiei smirked, his eyes drifting briefly towards his goal. "Perhaps."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, following Hiei's gaze. His eyes threatened to shoot out of his head when he saw the intended target. "_What?_ Hiei, no! You have Botan with you!"

"I won't let anything happen to her," Hiei argued with enough conviction to temporarily silence Yusuke.

His chauffeur looked like he'd like to argue further, but didn't, instead setting a grave look back on the road. "I guess there's no other way." He reached a hand up to open the sunroof, but brought it back down upon realizing it was already open. "You better hurry then, it's coming up."

Hiei knelt next to Botan. She was staring at the floor, her expression pained, a hand rubbing her temple absently. "Botan," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a headache," she murmured thickly.

"I know," he replied uncertainly, wondering how traumatized she truly was. "But you have to come with me right now, okay?" She paused before nodding. Hiei attempted a comforting smile before picking her up and setting her on her feet. He faced away from her. "I need you to get on my back." Botan complied, using his shoulders for leverage as she awkwardly climbed onto his back.

Yusuke watched as his boss displayed a very unique sort of compassion towards the girl, something usually reserved strictly for Yukina. The two were bent low because of the small space of the limo, but Hiei was coaxing her into a safe position upon his back.

"Hiei, we're almost there," he warned.

Hiei nodded at him. "Hold on to my neck, tight," he told Botan. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't let go." She nodded nervously. He took a deep breath before pulling himself through the sunroof. It was not the pleasant experience it had been before. This time Yusuke _was_ driving fast, very fast, and the wind was a harsh sting against their faces.

It also seemed to snap Botan back to reality. Her head spun with renewed fear, her shoulders shaking. Whether from the cold or her own dread, it was hard to say. She tightened her grip on Hiei as he positioned himself carefully on top of the roof, grace and agility only saving them from sliding right off. "Hiei, what are you doing?" she called over the roar of the wind, glad for his solid form to hold on to.

His head shifted towards her very slightly, black hair racing around his face. "You just worry about holding on."

She felt as if she couldn't possibly get more confused. She looked forward, eyes squinted against the harsh blow of the wind. They were approaching one of the city's bridges– very quickly. It wasn't large, not even high enough for boats to pass through underneath, although the river wasn't that deep below it anyway.

She looked at Hiei's face just as they entered the bridge. He was entirely focused on said river, and she could literally feel his muscles poised beneath her. Her eyes widened as realization caught.

She didn't even have time to mutter an 'oh no', before they jumped.

* * *

**J.J.** - I stole a quote from a very amusing movie. Free Hiei plushie to anyone who knows which one it is before I tell you in the next update.

Next Chapter - The Contact


	11. The Contact

**J.J. - **Sorry for the uber long delay. I don't even have a long chapter to make up for it. Yarr... But, thanks to everyone that actually cared that I took three months to update. I felt loved. But more so pressured to get an update in.

Blame da computer virus.

Anyway, thanks to you guys I'm officially Hiei plushie-less. The movie was in fact "Shall We Dance." It was the whole explanation of spanish dancing. And YES I slipped in a Zorro one too, so _major_ kudos if you caught both. (-reluctantly hands out plushies-)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Contact**

-----------------------------

------------------

Previous chapter (since I know many of you have forgotten):

_She looked at Hiei's face just as they entered the bridge. He was entirely focused on said river, and she could literally feel his muscles poised beneath her. Her eyes widened as realization caught._

_She didn't even have time to mutter an 'oh no', before they jumped._

* * *

Botan screamed. She could see the water rushing up towards them. It was probably freezing. They were going to crash, freeze and die, they were going–

She gasped as impact came, but to her surprise, it wasn't impact with water. Her grip tightened particularly hard on Hiei; she was sure she had severed one of his wind pipes or something. She dared to glance around, surprised to see the water still below them. She glanced back at her savior and current lever and finally realized that he was holding on to one of the bottom rungs of the bridge. They were dangling, suspended above the river below.

She would have expected, holding up both of their weight, that he would be shaking with the strain. But as she observed him, it became clear that the action was practically effortless for him. _Incredible._

She gulped nervously, her arms beginning to hurt because she was holding so tightly to him. "Hiei–"

He hushed her harshly and she clamped her mouth shut in obedience. The air was tense with their silence, Hiei's expression tight with concentration. Just as she was beginning to wonder what could be the point of them remaining so still, the bridge began rumbling with the force of several cars speeding over it. Hiei grimaced a little, struggling to maintain his grip as wood vibrated in his hands. In seconds, the cars had passed and everything was quiet again, save for the distant noises of the city.

She glanced downward, paling a little at the river moving below them. "Now what?"

He gave a short chuckle that sounded anything but warm or amused. "You just keep holding on to me until I say different."

"Er..."

She gasped as their position suddenly shifted upwards. Hoisting them both up much like he was doing a regular chin-up, Hiei managed to pull their combined weights over the edge of the bridge. Shocked, and more than a little impressed, she watched with a dumbfounded expression as he stood to his feet, brushing at his ruined suit pants.

Panting slightly, he offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet when she wordlessly slid her hand into his. "Come on, they're going to realize we're not in the limo soon, and then they'll come looking."

Wordlessly, she followed him into the dank streets of the downtown part of the city. Hiei stuck mostly to the alleys, much to her dismay – she already felt damp and cold, not to mention severely freaked outl. She was about to suggest taking a bus home, when the roar of several expensive engines echoed down the deserted street.

Hiei's eyes flashed and he tugged on her hand again. "Move it!" He took off into a sprint down the sidewalk, and Botan had to run as fast as her legs would carry her just to keep up with him.

Rather than take the risk of crossing a busy junction on a red light, Hiei turned sharply down a set of steps. Botan yelped in surprise as her arm was practically ripped from it's socket at the sudden turn. The steps led down into an avenue lined with cheap, terraced houses. Not entirely sure if he was running into a dead end, Hiei carried on through the avenue at a steadier speed than before. The engines in the distance seemed to be multiplying, growing louder with each passing second, and Hiei was beginning to take random turns and corners in an attempt to find what he was looking for.

Botan looked around anxiously, breathing hard from the exertion of running. "Where are we going now?"

"Shh!" Hiei glanced in the direction of the intensifying sound of high-motor vehicles approaching at a speed far above the designated limit. He probably had less than three minutes to get off the road and find a place to hide.

Salvation came in a row of old, rusted garages.

Hiei signaled at Botan to remain quiet. She continued to watch Hiei in befuddlement as he walked alongside the garage doors, knocking on each one with a deliberate, hard tap. He suddenly stopped beside a grey door with peeling paint and knocked it again for good measure, listening to the echo inside. "Good," he said and quickly bent down to yank the door up.

Whatever lock had been holding it down snapped like a twig under Hiei's strength, and the door surged upwards to reveal a dusty, but very empty garage. Crooking a finger at Botan, the Koorime said, "Get inside, quick."

Botan didn't need to be told twice, and she hastily scurried into the murky shelter and peered around the gloomy interior. Hiei joined her a few moments later. Once they were both safely inside, Hiei tugged the door down - effectively plunging them into darkness.

A beat of silence passed as no one moved, breathed or said a word, and they listened as a group of four or five cars could be heard only a street or two away.

"Hiei, I–"

He made a noise to silence her. Out of the pitch darkness, a warm hand closed around her wrist and tugged her towards the back of the garage. There, she was sat down on the cold concrete ground with her back to the wall as Hiei settled down beside her.

"Can't we turn on the light?" Botan whispered.

"No," he responded, shaking his head. "Someone might see it."

She shivered, hugging her knees to herself. Stupid, skimpy college dress...

Suddenly, the rove of several cars parking along the alley came nearer, followed by shouts of voices. It was hard to discern what they were saying, but she did catch 'Jaganshi', 'bastard' and '...lost him...'.

They waited with baited breath until they heard the distinct sound of the cars pulling away again. Botan let out the breath she'd been holding in relief. It was scary to think that someone had actually been chasing them... and they had just barely escaped. And that had been so small feat, to say the least.

"Hiei..."

He made no response, but she felt him shift next to her. "What's going on?"

Nothing but silence. Impatiently, she persisted, "Hiei?"

Again, nothing but the cold air drifted between them. Finally, he said softly, "It's very complicated."

"I can see that," she bit off sarcastically. When he offered no further reply, she rolled her eyes and turned away from him. He obviously wasn't going to elaborate any further. She was freezing, and her head was now beating to the tune of a steady drum, the last minutes playing 'cops and robbers' taking their toll. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to stop any tears. She was still angry at him for toying with her heart, whether he did it on purpose or not, and now she was angry because he thought she was ignorant and naive enough to not know that _something_ was going on. She wasn't stupid. She knew it had to do with demons, the Toguro brothers, the bomb... did he think those things had just slipped right by her?

"You're shivering," he stated quietly.

How he could tell, she didn't know. They weren't touching, and it was still very dark. "I'm f-fine.." Her own stutter gave her away. Why hadn't she just brought one of her old jackets?

"Here..." He reached for her arm, but she tugged out of his grasp.

"I said I'm _fine_, Hiei."

"Don't be such a fool," he replied hotly.

She shifted farther away from him. "I don't need you to take care of me all of the time."

Hiei didn't answer, glowering at her in the dark. She was acting so immature. Couldn't she see that she could very well freeze to death wearing nothing but that dress? Well, it was certainly none of his business, and he wasn't going to sit there and argue with her over her well being. She _could_ freeze to death for all he cared.

He sighed, slumping further down against the cold wall, his mood considerably worsened. Yes, it was apparent that despite _everything_ that had happened, things could indeed get worse. He tried, mostly in vain, to make sense of the turmoil of thoughts in his mind. What was stopping him from just telling Botan what was going on? She had proved herself to be a trustworthy enough employee. He could at least grace her with the bare minimal so she wouldn't be so confused.

But telling her what was going on would mean telling her what he was. And she was scared of what he was– she was scared of him already. He groaned and pushed his hands into his hair. _Everything would just be easier if she was gone._

"When can we leave?" Botan whispered.

"In an hour."

"That long!" Her distress was evident.

"We have to be certain that they're not paroling this street anymore," he explained.

"Then what?" she asked flatly. "We walk home?"

"No..." His voice grew considerably quieter. "I have a ... contact."

She accepted this answer and tried to curl into herself to make herself warmer. She had just started into another round of shivers when Hiei spoke, "Will you please come here?"

She was tired. Her mind couldn't handle the stress of being close to him. "What for?"

"You're going to freeze to death."

"What do you care?"

"I don't," he said, and she felt her mood blacken even more. "But I don't want an employee death on my hands."

She scoffed. "How tragic for you–" She gasped as two hands wrapped around her waist and she was pulled towards him. In seconds she was so close she was almost sitting on him, his arms wrapped around her. She went stiff as a board, her breath catching.

"Relax," he smirked. She had no intention of doing any such thing. "Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, she did so. She felt his fingers encase around her own. "Now, just close your eyes and try to put your mind elsewhere."

"But, it's dark."

"How observant you are," he said sarcastically. "It's to help you relax."

Skeptical, she raised an eyebrow (although he couldn't see), before finally closing her eyes. She did need to relax before her headache erupted into one of the dreadful migraines she was prone to. "Okay."

He began tracing circles against her palm. She admitted it felt nice, but she couldn't see how this was helping her to keep warm. Suddenly, as if someone had struck a match inside her hand, a warm fire seemed to literally spring from his finger and into her palm. The warm flame spread through her arm, as if it were traveling through her veins. She gave a soft, pleasured sigh as it slowly spread through every inch of her body, filling her with complete warmth.

The heat made her languid, and brought her exhaustion to the surface. It wasn't every day that she was thrown into such a crazy adrenaline-pumping chase. Her weariness was beginning to catch up to her, and Hiei's warmth was very soothing for her frazzled nerves. It was only too easy for her to lay her head down on his shoulder and fall into a light slumber, encased in the relaxing scent of a protective male and the warmth of his body.

* * *

Botan blinked herself awake, taking in her darkened surroundings. Her heart quickened as she realized she had no idea where she was, but slowly regulated to it's normal state as last night's memories came back to her. Judging by the faintest traces of light streaming through the top windows, they'd been there longer than the originally planned hour. She tilted her head up to look at Hiei, careful with her movements so as not to wake him. She couldn't help her lip curling upward a little. His head was drooped in sleep, lips parted slightly. His hair was slightly messed, and his previously crisp white shirt was wrinkled and twisted awkwardly around his upper body. 

She knew he would never want to be described as such, but he was simply adorable. She wanted to touch him. Slowly, so as not to disturb the peace across his features, she brought a hand up to trace against his jaw line, his eyebrows, even his jet black hair, which was surprisingly soft.

And the bandanna.

She bit her lip, feeling curiosity itch at her fingers. But she drew her hand back. She could, but she wouldn't. She had curled deeper into his shoulder, deciding to attempt to go back to sleep, when the thought occurred to her that she was wrapped in Hiei's arms, and she didn't care.

It was like her frustration with him before had never even happened. _Again!_ It seemed that no matter what disruptive event was hurtled at her, the subtle longing for him, the happiness she often felt around him, never faltered. Their relationship was a complicated twist of up and downs that never seemed to make any sense. She was so confused and tired by it all.

_Love never was easy._

Her eyes flew wide at her own thought. Where had _that _come from? She couldn't... she didn't love Hiei.

...did she?

She shifted herself so she could look at him from an easier angle. After a painfully long moment of thought, she closed her weary eyes. Her panic, her shame, all the furious attempts at denial that would blind her to the truth—these things had drifted away with the cool night wind. She knew then, with a sudden, perfect, horrible clarity, that she loved him.

She lowered her her, her chest constricting. Tears blurred her eyes as she studied her trembling hands. She had fallen in love with a seclusive, cynical man who would never return her affections. Not only that, but she had fallen in love with a demon. The thought hit her with a sudden intensity that both terrified and shocked her, and she wrenched out of their comfortable position, stumbling uneasily to her feet.

The sudden loss of heat shook Hiei awake and he immediately tensed as he realized Botan wasn't near him. His nerves relaxed somewhat as he saw her standing a few feet away, but the strained expression on her face made it impossible to be fully relieved. "Botan?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "I think it's been an hour," she said tonelessly.

The fact that he could see her was proof enough that she was right. He regarded her suspiciously. "Let's... leave then."

She nodded vigorously, avoiding his gaze. He felt annoyed that he couldn't get over his concern about why she was acting so strangely, but it couldn't be helped. He sighed, giving her a flat look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly.

He arched an eyebrow. Her nervous gestures would suggest she had something to hide... but what could have happened in the mere time that they'd been asleep that would give her cause to hide from him? He debated on whether to challenge her dismissal for a moment, but with a grudging annoyance, decided against it. If she didn't want to tell him, then fine. She _still_ wasn't his business.

He stood to his feet, letting out a small groan as a severe ache in his shoulders made itself known. He rolled the joint, stretching the rest of his sore, tired muscles as the final, hazy edges of sleep left him in prolonged fatigue. He could feel Botan's eyes on him.

"What?" he asked stiffly, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

He expected her to blush and glance away. But she continued to stare, a listless look in her eyes. She gave a long sigh, that unnerving apathy still present in the violet eyes. "You mentioned a contact?"

Hiei struggled to come up with an immediate response, her actions confusing him to the point of temporary silence. "Er...um, yeah," He coughed slightly. He jerked his head towards the door, motioning her to follow him.

She took his lead to the gray door, standing a hefty distance away as he hoisted it open. A rusty sounding noise creaked it's protest as the early morning light spilled into the damp space. He turned to look behind him. Botan still had that distant look in her eyes, standing carefully to the side. She was looking in his direction, but she was looking through him, focusing on nothing in particular. Was she still traumatized from last night? Therapy bills once again flashed through his mind, as it seemed nothing short of intense therapeutic work was going to snap her out of whatever daze she was lost in.

"Botan..." He approached her, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

Her eyes focused again with a sharp intensity and she recoiled from him as if burned. He felt a small pang of hurt, quickly removing his hand.

"Sorry–" he began.

"Please," she interrupted in a small voice. She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Please... don't touch me."

Something other than anger seized him, whispering treacherous thoughts into his weary mind. It was a cold, familiar sensation, akin to loneliness, or despair. He was well acquainted with both. An unnatural tension rolled through him, creating a rigid posture, and he clenched his fists in a hollow attempt to relax himself. He offered no reply to her comment, turning sharply and walking into the dank streets with a curt, "Hurry," in her direction.

Her behavior shed a bit of light on her current feelings. He had not thought to view the previous night's events through her mind, but now that he had, he could only assume that she no longer held any doubts to the existence of demons. As if he could blame her; the happenings hadn't been... normal, to say the least. And with that knowledge would come a renewed sense of fear towards him. She had been frightened before, he could remember so clearly, and his heritage would only add another log to the fire.

He glanced absently behind him down the street and instantly cursed himself for his own thoughtlessness, turning fully around. In his mental dissection he had obviously gone a bit too fast– Botan was half a block behind him, shivering slightly. Another curse escaped his lips, this time simply for the cold-blooded creature that he had been born as.

She caught up, an embarrassed blush across her cheeks, her eyes downcast. "You didn't have to wait,"she muttered.

He didn't answer. He was somehow finding it difficult to speak to her. His eyes swept the dark, tattered buildings, familiarizing himself with their surroundings. He recognized the street names with a certain degree of surprise and guilt that they had really made fast time.

A soft sound of pain drove his attention back to Botan. She had a hand pressed to her head, one eye clamped shut in agony. He felt that familiar rush of panic overtake him before he was able to, with a good deal of self irritation, note his concern in a reasonable manner.

"Are you alright?"

Well, that certainly cleared up the matter of finding it difficult to speak to her. And usually he was so good at 'the cold shoulder'.

"Yes," she replied with a soft hiss. "It's just a headache."

For one brief moment, hope swelled, but it was quickly crushed, bringing him, if possible, to a lower state of despair. Could a headache be the problem to her avoidance of him? Of course not. And it only served to further piss him off to know that he would even entertain that excuse in the first place, for however brief.

"We're almost there," he said, to which she nodded silently.

If he could remember anyway... He began walking, this time at a slow pace, keeping his eyes trained for what he was looking for. It was this street, he knew, but he was finding it difficult to remember the entrance. He hadn't been there in so long... but he _could_ remember that it was hidden, impossible to find for the uninformed eye. He suppressed a growl of frustration. It would make things a lot easier if he could use his Jagan eye. That was how he found it his first time after all, but with Botan right there...

_Free peanuts._

He stopped so abruptly that Botan might have ran into him if she hadn't already been walking a good couple of feet behind him. He looked at the tattered sign against the grimy wall advertising the nut slogan. It was on the inside corner of a darkened alleyway and he had almost missed it. Almost missed it because _she_ had distracted his mind (big surprise). Anger... was still slow in coming. _Damn it. _What he wouldn't give to have the ability to just get mad at her every once in awhile...

Reluctantly, he ran his fingers over the stone beneath the sign, feeling carefully... two over... distinct crack... There. Gritting his teeth, he gave a hard shove. The wall, or at least a small portion of it, shifted to his will, bending in. The hidden doorway revealed a small, sewage smelling tunnel.

"That's it?" Botan spoke from behind him, crinkling her nose.

He crooked a small smile at her. "That's it."

He began to make his way inside. "The floor," he said, bracing his hands against the inner walls, "is very slimy. Don't slip."

She frowned. "Gee, thanks."

He led her into the damp passage, checking over his shoulder to make sure she made it in alright. It was a very tight fit, and even he had to stoop a little to make sure the top of his hair didn't get coated with slime. There was two inches of _sludge_ on the floor, seeping into his once shiny shoes with every step. Disgust and general nausea swept through him and he grit his teeth in an effort to forego any expletives that would express how he felt.

He heard a sick groan behind him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He looked over his shoulder. She _did_ look really pale... and green.

"It's not much farther," he muttered, turning his head forward again. Looking at her was making him want to relive _his_ lunch as well.

He had been right. In a few minutes, the end of the tunnel was visible, but those few minutes seemed to stretch on forever, like a prolonged dentist appointment that really, really stank. By the time they reached the concrete door, Botan was struggling to walk straight. Her hand was still on her head, so he wasn't sure if it was due more to the sewage, or her headache. "Come here," he said and placed an arm around her waist to steady her. She didn't protest, leaning in to him for support.

Using one hand, he opened the door, pushing it open with the heel of his foot. From the door, there were several cement stairs, leading to another door, this one wood and not rotting. Instantly grateful there were only a few steps, he bent down and hooked his arm under Botan's knees, hoisting her up against him. She gave only a groan in response. She might have muttered something like, "I don't need help..." but he wasn't sure.

He knocked against the door and held his breath. He hadn't really had time to think of how she might respond to him suddenly showing up and...

The door opened, revealing a heavily clothed woman.

"Hiei." Her tone was flat and emotionless. No surprise, no wariness about the woman in his arms... nothing.

He gave a small, tight-lipped smile.

"Mukuro."

* * *

**J.J. - **Bum bum. But just know, I actually do like Mukruo. As a respectable audience member. As a fangirl... I say she's a heartless biatch and I don't know what Hiei sees in her. > 

Next Chapter - Piano


	12. The Storm

**J.J. - **Well, well. Long time no see. (Siiiiiiiiiiigh)

Well, a lot of things are going on right now, which makes it hard to update, but a few days ago, RedRoseInADarkAlley read my story and reviewed – not once, but on several chapters. Her last review made me empathize, as I know exactly how it feels to get so incredibly wrapped up in a story that when it ends you want to beat the update out of the author, and it _sucks_ when you realize they haven't updated in months. It's hard to believe I could write something good enough to get people that hooked, but obviously, at least one person is. So, this updates for you, and anyone else that really wanted it.

P.S. I lied about the chapter title. (Heh..eh..)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Storm**

**-------------------------------- **

**----------------------**-

Mukuro's house was one of simplistic elegance. Everything was well kept and clean; expensive appliances and furniture, but nothing more than the essentials were used, no fancy decor. The mistress of the house led them down a hallway, stopping at the end to gesture towards the guest bedroom. She watched silently as Hiei continued past her without so much as a glance, Botan cradled gently in his arms.

When he placed her on top of the bed, she shifted and groaned. She cracked open her eyes blearily, just enough to be able to see. "Hiei?"

"Just go to sleep," he said quietly, resisting the urge to caress the flushed cheek.

Her brow furrowed, but before she could protest, Hiei stopped her. "It's okay."

Too tired to argue, she let her eyes droop closed, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. As soon as she drifted off, Hiei stood and walked out of the room with a final glance at her, just to be sure she was alright. Hiei shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. Mukuro had apparently gotten bored, as she had left her position by the doorway.

The second the soft click of the door handle sounded, Hiei felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Mentally and physically, he was just so... _tired._

"You have human emotions, you get human weaknesses..."

His eyes snapped open, unaware that they had even closed in the first place. He glowered defensively at Mukuro. Her arms were crossed smugly across her chest as she gazed calmly back at him. His back had slumped against the wall, and he hadn't bothered to right himself. "Is there a point to your statement? Or do you just enjoy insulting me?"

"Both," she admitted in faint amusement. "But I'm more interested to know what it is about this girl that has warranted your attentions."

"There's nothing to know," he replied with a cool warning in his eyes. He pushed himself from the wall and prepared to leave, looking away. "She doesn't have anything of mine."

A hand reached out and gripped his shoulder as he started to walk away, preventing any movement. Using her arm, Mukuro pushed him back against the wall. He glared fire, but she only smirked in response. "Don't lie to me Hiei."

"I owe you no explanation," he said icily.

She stared into the heated red eyes for a moment longer, almost as if she were searching for something, before obligingly releasing him. "Fair enough." With a somewhat pleasant half-smile, she left him alone, turning towards her small living room.

Hiei growled and rolled his eyes in frustration, following after her. She was seated on her couch, her figure shadowed heavily by the darkness. He folded his arms. "What do you want?"

Silence. After a moment, she took a small breath. "What makes you think I want something?"

He walked towards her. "It's not your style to offer assistance without something in return."

She gave a short laugh. "How true... Sit next to me, Hiei."

He hesitated, unsure of her intentions. One could never tell when it came to Mukuro and getting too close often proved fatal. "I won't bite, Hiei," she whispered. He noticed that she kept personally addressing him, flashing his name in front of him. But as a warning, or an invitation? Finally, he placed himself next to her, though still wary, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Do you feel anything?"

His head snapped up in surprise. Their faces were mere inches apart and he could feel his breath quickly shortening. "Feel?" he said gruffly, keeping his voice as even as possible. He was determined not to lean away, though the prospect was tempting.

"It's a simple question," she replied. Something stirred in him. Could his old feelings actually be returning after all this time? Mukuro had been the only woman he had ever felt anything other than annoyance or indifference towards before. But had they really been in love? He found himself wondering what he would do if she tried to kiss him right now.

Interrupting the tense moment, a pained cry came from the guest bedroom. Suddenly, all he could feel was disgusted. With a glare fit to kill, he pushed himself roughly from the couch and away from Mukuro.

"Puppy," Mukuro growled as he headed towards the bedroom.

He whipped around furiously, his anger flaring. He could feel his Jagan eye radiating. It further infuriated him when Mukuro only smirked widely. "I had forgotten there was only one night left before the full moon.."

Confused, he glanced down at his skin, where similar eyes were beginning to form. Cursing, he forced his energy to calm. The proximity of the full moon made it more difficult, and he mentally reminded himself to watch his step.

Once his energy levels were back to normal and transformation was not an issue, he graced Mukuro with one, final cool look before turning and heading towards the one woman he _did_ love.

He froze.

_What?_

* * *

The pain behind her left eye was excruciating, a deep, dull pounding that made every turn of her head and every sound set up a sickening rise of her lunch. She was trembling horribly, but trying to conceal it. Tears were welling quickly behind her swollen eye because of the pain...

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, to block off the anguish, but it wasn't working. She was doomed to endure it for the entire night. She didn't have any medicine with her, and nothing else she could think of would soothe her aching mind.

Well, there was _one_ thing...

Hiei's music. If he wasn't playing something incredibly intense or passionate, it still held that beautiful quality. A serene quality that instantly brought peace to her mind. And Hiei... she needed him. Had to find him...

With a groan, she pushed herself out of the bed and was instantly hit with a flash of pain and a crippling dizzy spell. Finally the dizziness passed and she stumbled slowly to the door. She fumbled with the handle, black spots starting to form in front of her left eye. She faltered clumsily into the dark hall, praying that Hiei would be playing after all this trouble.

And then in the next moment she could feel the ground rushing up to greet her. A pair of strong arms caught her before she contacted with the carpet.

She looked up and blinked at her savior, limp in their arms. _Hiei_. "Migraine," she whispered, closing her eyes as he picked her up.

He carried her back into the guest room. With every step he took, her temple pounded even harder, her eye feeling as if it should have been three times its normal size. She had been afflicted with the accursed things since she was in highschool, and they had gotten worse since she had started cleaning, always around strong chemicals.

She felt herself being laid onto the large bed. As soon as she touched the mattress, she curled into a ball against the pillows. From next to her, she heard a long suffering, very male sigh.

"What am I to do with you?"

"Not my fault," she whimpered against the sheets.

"Don't get too comfortable. I don't think you will appreciate what I have in store for you. But it should ease your pain."

She groaned, not looking forward to whatever torture he had planned to rid her of the migraine. She'd seen various books on his shelves with the bindings etched in foreign languages. Who knew what sort of dreadful medicinal practices he was well versed in?

She heard him get off the bed and leave the room for a moment towards his bathroom. When he returned to her side, he sat a heavy object upon the night stand of sorts by the bed, and she heard the swish of water. Maybe he had in mind a cool compress for her head. The thought was a wonderful one. Her temple was aching so furiously now that she had to continually swallow to keep her stomach down.

She felt him slide into the bed next to her. When a cloth soaked in ice cold water was pressed against her temple suddenly, she shrieked in surprise and pulled away from him, the freezing wetness making her skin rise in goose pimples immediately.

"No. Come back here." He pulled her back to him and pressed the icy wet cloth to her face again. "Just lie still. All the nerves on the left side of your head are constricted right now. The coldness will help open the blood flow again." He ran the cloth onto her neck, and she fought him. "_Lie still!_ Or I'll be forced to bind you to the bed."

She stilled under that threat, and submitted to his touch, squealing softly as he ran the frigid cloth down her arm, and then lifted her shirt slightly to run the cloth against her side before he came to her temple again. She began shivering, cursing him under her breath, which he ignored, only dipping the cloth into the water again and repeating the process.

He held his body away from her, leaving her shaking with the cold, her teeth chattering, and continued his ministrations for several more minutes, until she knew her lips were turning blue. This was cruel!

But through her chills, she realized the pressure was slowly lessening in her head, the pounding growing quieter and less intense. Her left eye slowly opened again, the swelling nearly gone. The waves of nausea died down as well, until her stomach was calm and relaxed once again.

He made one last pass with the cloth and she sighed as the last of the pain faded, her body sinking into the blankets.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you. But I'm freezing! Can you stop now?" she begged, trying to get the covers back up to her chin.

"Yes, your torment is over." He turned in the bed and she listened as the cloth was dropped back into the bowl of water with a wet plop. He turned back to her, lifting the covers to bundle up around her shoulders. She gladly accepted them, cocooning herself deep, willing her shivers to stop.

She was almost disappointed when she felt the extra weight leave the bed as he stood and left the room. With a sad sigh, she let her exhaustion overcome her as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Kurama pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "This is pointless..." he growled. "We've been searching all night, and any time we think we're close, some of Toguro's thugs are watchdogging nearby."

Yusuke slammed his fist against the steering wheel, startling Kuwabara slightly. "Well then what should we do? We can't just _sit _here."

"Yusuke," Kurama reasoned with regret. "We don't have much other choice..."

Yusuke's visage turned darker, but before he could retort, his pocket began ringing. All three held their breath expectantly, but it wasn't Hiei, it was Keiko. "Hello?" Yusuke answered it softly.

"_What's going on? Are you alright? Did you find them?"_

"Slow down. One question at a time. No, we didn't find them, and _no_ I'm _not_ alright."

"_Don't snap at me, it isn't my fault."_

"I know," he mumbled. "Sorry."

"_Oh, Yusuke. Don't worry, we'll find them._"

"Yeah, yeah..."

She paused. "_I love you, Yusuke."_

"Uh..." He glanced uneasily at Kuwabara and Kurama, feeling his heart constrict. "I lo—"

"My phone!" Kurama gasped, flipping open his phone as it vibrated noisily. "He–"

"_Kurama. It's me. I don't have long. The lines could be wired."_ The voice sounded strained and exhausted, but was instantly recognizable.

"Of course. Where are you?" Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly fixed him with identically harsh expressions, knowing it could only be Hiei.

"_Mukuro's."_

Kurama thought for a moment, brow furrowing. This was an interesting development. But still– given the other option...

"You know you have to stay there until tomorrow night."

An indiscernible noise sounded on the other line. "_I know..."_

"How's..."

"_She's fine considering the circumstances."_

Kurama mentally sighed with relief. "Contact me again tomorrow."

"_Hn. And don't forget to contact the office and tell them—"_

"I know, Hiei."

There was silence for as long a pause as they dared allowed in the risky setting. A million words were spoken in the silence."_Tomorrow, Kurama."_

_Click._

Touching as always. He looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "He's at Mukuro's."

* * *

Botan awoke to an unnatural silence. She sat up, panic gripping her as she realized she didn't recognize her surroundings. Slowly, memories made their way back to her groggy mind in bits and pieces. She remembered her migraine and Hiei's treating of it. A small sense of relief made it's way to her conscious. At least Hiei was here. She would be alright.

Physically, anyway. Mentally, she felt more worn than she ever had in her life, and it was all because of Hiei Jaganshi. He was so confusing! She groaned and buried her head into her hands. She almost wished he were a jerk all of the time, instead of flashing these tantalizing encounters of kindness and mutual attraction in her direction. Running a hand through her hair, she climbed out of the bed, running through the night's events in her mind once more. Before she knew it she was pacing. Though it had been less than enjoyable, if it hadn't been for Hiei... things would have been much worse. She needed to talk with him so badly, it was almost maddening. She needed to destroy this insidious thing between them, whatever it may be.

She rushed out of the door without thinking, and almost collided with a taller woman. She gasped before she could stop herself upon seeing the cyborg qualities of her right side. She could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest. "Where's Hiei?" she stuttered quickly.

The woman narrowed her good eye, a faint gleam entering it. "I'll take you."

Wordlessly, she left, and Botan followed, expecting that was she was supposed to do. Botan hardly paid attention to their surroundings, although she took heed of the many stairs they were climbing. They reached an old, decaying door and stopped.

"The roof," the woman said. And then like a ghost she was gone, leaving a haunting chill in her wake. Botan wanted to thank her, but couldn't find the words or prerogative. She had to be the host of their more recent accommodations, although Botan couldn't think of what her association with Hiei could be.

She faced the door, but paused with her hand a breath away from the door handle. Memories flooded her. She froze, transfixed at the rush of unwanted recollections —the dance, the serenity on his face as he slept, the care in his touch, versus the severity in those eyes— All of a sudden, she found it incredibly hard to breathe. She turned to flee, but caught herself. She _had _to face him.

_But how can I face him with this fear dogging my every step_—_and why, _why _am I so afraid? _

There was no peace to be had, not anywhere. She closed her eyes. And there was only one way to be rid of it.

* * *

He knew he should sleep. He knew getting some rest would help clear his mind and would renew his body for the long, hard struggle he had ahead, but he couldn't sleep. Once again, thoughts of a certain girl consumed his mind and made slumber virtually impossible. The only thing he could do... was play.

"_I thought you had a piano here..." He griped, irritable._

"_I do." She arched an eyebrow. "No one uses it but you, and since you're never here, it's on the roof."_

"_The roof?" He echoed. To get to the roof of the building, you had to leave Mukuro's living area and transcend many floors of abandoned, crumbling architect. To put something on the roof was pointless and inane. No doubt she had done it on purpose. _

_Narrowing his eyes, he said carefully, "Fine," and began the trek._

The roof was much like everything else, except the bottom, hidden section that Mukuro had wisely deemed her home: broken, desolate and ghost-like. There had been the piano, water-worn and battered, but still useable. It had only taken seconds for Hiei to tune it, and then he was off, lost in his own world.

He couldn't possibly stay here until the next night. Who knew what would happen? Already, he could feel his demon self tugging at his very soul, aching to be free. When the moon had fully risen, he would have little to no control over his thoughts and actions. The thought of subjecting Botan to that was sickening.

He had buried his mind so deeply into the music, he didn't know she was there until he heard the feeble voice.

"I thought I heard that music."

A torrent of emotion crashed through him as he turned slowly to face her, but he kept his face cool and indifferent as always. Silence hung in the air like a storm, more tensely than it ever had before. He gazed at her, not being able to help labeling her as the woman he... loved. Love. That word would not come easy to his lips. He looked away. He couldn't think properly when she looked at him like that.

After a moment, she tentatively took a few steps forward. "I came to thank you..."

When he still said nothing, her voice belied a hint of anger. "Of course you have nothing to say now." She paused taking a breath, now only feet from the piano bench where he sat. "Hiei, I want you to tell me what's going on. And I want to know the truth."

He glanced sharply at her. "And what if I told you the truth?" His voice held that familiar sinister ring as he slowly stood up, meeting her eyes. "I'll tell you everything, Botan, if that's what you want to hear."

"I want the truth," Botan demanded, feeling both amazed at her boldness and afraid at the same time. "No more hiding. No more acting."

"Are you certain?" he asked, and one brow rose deviously. "Perhaps the truth would make you more afraid."

"I think that no one is more afraid of your truths than you."

"My, my." He chuckled tensely, wondering how she always managed to strike so close to the core of him. But he did well in covering it. "Aren't we bold?"

"One has to be, under such... circumstances."

"I would venture to guess that you hide your true fear of me." The bitterness was evident in his voice.

Botan laughed, not caring if she angered him. "You can venture to guess anything you like," she growled, "but I think it's time you start owning up to the truth and stop treating me like a child, Mis-ter Jaganshi."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I think I liked you better when you _were_ a quivering child."

Botan's eyes flashed with anger, and with uncanny timing, the sky suddenly lit up with a flash lightning, followed by a large clap of thunder that made her expression more ominous. Hiei glanced to the sky, stepping unwittingly towards Botan protectively. Seconds later, the heavens opened, down pouring on them. "Way to go, sweetheart."

Botan found his attempt at humor irritating when she was so consumed with unventable emotion. It suddenly became too much to bear, and she put a hand over her mouth in a feeble effort to stop the sob catching in her throat.

"Oh please," Hiei drawled with disgust. "You're not going to cry, are you? It's just a little rain."

"Shut up!" she screamed at him, deciding it was about time he received some of the wrath he had so painstakingly earned. "You're the stupid fool who got me into this mess. If it weren't for you, I'd be home, sleeping in a warm, dry bed. But no! Here I am, no clue where, with you," she hissed. "You," she repeated huskily, turning on him like a rabid cat, transferring all her hurt and confusion into cold, blatant anger. "You... you bastard! You cold, black-hearted, unfeeling, sinister wicked bastard!"

"You flatter me." He arched an eyebrow and lifted a crooked smile. To Emma, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. All this time she had struggled to keep her dignity, if only to keep his ego in check. And now that she couldn't hold it any longer, Hiei was lapping it up like a starved puppy, arrogance and pride filling his red eyes with amusement. At the risk of her own safety, Botan moved away enough to get some good momentum behind the hand that slapped him. It stung her hand so badly that fresh tears burned into her eyes. But Hiei hardly flinched, as if taking such pain had been well rehearsed. With no hesitation she slapped him again with her other hand, doing her best to make it hurt more. Still, he hardly moved. But the humor had fled from his expression, leaving only that cruel _I dare you to cross me_ glare.

Botan groaned in frustration. He was enjoying her misery and she wanted to see some misery from him. "You're not even human." She grabbed his shirt collar into her fists and shook him, wondering where her resolve had gone to tenderly confront his feelings. He still showed no reaction and she started hitting his chest with her fists. "What kind of thing happened to you to make you so horrible?" she shouted.

With little effort, Hiei took her wrists into a firm, powerful grip. "I think that's enough," he stated calmly, but Botan fought with everything left in her to continue her fruitless retaliations. Hiei shook her abruptly, forcing her to realize who was in control. When physical release was no longer possible, Botan succumbed to a throaty sob that ushered her tears back tenfold. She tried to break free, if only to hide her emotion, but Hiei maintained his grip, holding her, watching her, as expressionless as a rock.

Botan hung her head forward and found it had nowhere to go but against Hiei's chest. Once more she tried to hit him, but ended up with her face buried in the rain-soaked shirt that was plastered to his skin. Her fists futilely pushed him away, then suddenly she took hold of him in blatant desperation. The cause of her pain became the buffer, and she cried helplessly while he just held her.

Hiei gave in to the urge to put his arms around her, wondering what he was doing here. Botan was right. She should have been home, and he should have never dragged her into this mess, however unintentional it had been. Every name she called him was pure truth, and the sting in his face reaffirmed it. So why was she holding to him as if letting go would leave her to drown?

He willed himself to release his grip, wondering if she would do the same, but he only felt the wet fabric tighten around him as she drew more of it into her fists, her knuckles turning white from exertion. He felt helpless and confused, and it wasn't easy for him to put his arms around her again, more tightly, in a feeble attempt to offer the comfort she was seeking. The part of him that longed to give it was too lost in the rest of him, the demon responsible for her pain. Her obvious vulnerability made him wish she were dependant upon anyone but him at this moment. He wasn't the kind of person that should be holding her this way.

Angry at her for making him feel guilt, he took hold of the back of her hair to force her to look at him. "It's not working, you know." His voice was sheer malevolence. "Tears won't soften me."

She glared angrily at him. "Nothing will soften you! Your heart is as cold and hard as ice!"

He met her eyes evenly. Her anger was much easier to handle than her tears. "I couldn't agree more."

Botan watched him closely, hating herself for wanting him to kiss her. She was so lost in the scarlet, unfathomable orbs which swirled unstably with a variety of emotions, she wasn't prepared when he did. As his lips came over hers she gasped from shock, and a fear more tangible than anything she had known before. Hiei did have power over her; a power more intense than any cruelty could match. And he wasn't even aware of it. As far as she could see, Hiei didn't have a clue about what was happening between them. Botan willed herself not to respond, but the power was too great. Her strength left her and she succumbed.

She never experienced, never imagined that heat could swell, rise, and then wash over you, drowning out all else, leaving you clinging to something to keep you from falling over the edge into its depths.

She learned it on the rain-soaked roof, her mouth moving over his in a kiss born of desperation and passion.

For a long moment, it was as if their minds became detached from their hearts, and their kiss became deep and mutual. Botan felt herself drowning. Her fingers threaded and tugged through his hair, thick and wet and dark. Hiei's kiss deepened with some kind of desperation. Botan instinctively eased closer as his embrace tightened.

Hiei groaned suddenly and jerked his lips free as if they'd been burned. His eyes turned fierce, and he took her shoulders into a firm grip. "Stop it!" he demanded. "Just stop— What warped notion possessed you to... Are you insane? Or just stupid? Don't you know what kind of man I am? Don't you know why you're here? I hate you, Botan. You... you ignorant, pathetic girl. I hate you!"

Botan watched him rant much the way she had ranted not so many minutes ago. She listened with no expression, and gave no resistance to his spiteful lips as they against her throat, nearly devouring her with kisses, while he said it over and over, "I hate you, Botan. Can't you see how I hate you?"

Botan said nothing, her throat constricting at his words. Slowly, the truth began to sink in, his passion betraying him. He claimed it was hate, and he had intimidated her, held power over her, cruelly manipulated and threatened her enough to almost make her believe it. But then she recalled his little kindnesses, his endearing traits that had seeped through, and she would have bet her life that the line between love and hate in Hiei's heart was very thin.

When he pulled back, the rain dripping steadily off his face and his eyes lowered, Botan studied him. "Hiei?" she said weakly.

He raised his eyes to meet hers with an onslaught of mixed emotions. "What?" he finally said, as if none of the past actions had occurred.

She smiled feebly, a strangled sob rising to her throat. She drew her lips up towards his once more, watching as his eyes slid close in reluctant acceptance. But before contact was made, the door to the roof was opened.

"You have a message."

It was the woman who's house they were staying at. Her face was mostly concealed behind various cloths, but Botan could sense the vivid tension that immediately sprung through the air upon her arrival. Hiei glanced at Botan before removing himself from their embrace, moving away.

"Hiei, wait," Botan attempted softly.

He turned to face her for a brief moment before quickly turning and heading in the opposite direction, stalking past Mukuro without a word. After he left, Mukuro and Botan held each other's gazes for a prolonged moment, the rain turning into a slight drizzle. Botan could think of nothing to say.

* * *

**J.J. **- We're nearing the end, folks. 


End file.
